


Il sogno di una fangirl (vol.2): Ritrovarsi a Londra

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Il sogno di una fangirl [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Romance, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Due mesi e mezzo: tanto il tempo necessario a Nives e Richard per rivedersi, dopo che a Venezia hanno scoperto di amarsi, mentre lui è impegnato in un altro continente a girare un film. Dieci interminabili settimane di separazione che pesano sul cuore di entrambi. Infine però giunge l'agognato momento di ritrovarsi, in occasione della première di La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate a Londra...





	1. Capitolo I: Venerdì 3 ottobre 2014 e settimane seguenti

** **

 

**Capitolo I: Venerdì 3 ottobre 2014 e settimane seguenti**

“Ieri ho ricominciato il corso di danza del ventre”, disse Nives a Richard. Erano le nove di sera – le otto a Londra – ed erano collegati via Skype.

L’indomani Richard sarebbe partito per Los Angeles, dove di lì a pochi giorni avrebbe cominciato a girare il nuovo film, intitolato * _The Sleepwalker*_ , dove interpretava il ruolo di uno psicologo che aveva in cura una donna – sua vecchia conoscenza da sempre innamorata di lui – che soffriva di sonnambulismo. Per esigenze di copione, aveva dovuto farsi ricrescere la barba, ma stavolta era meno folta di quella che aveva portato per interpretare John Proctor.

“Davvero?”, fece lui, ricordando che a Londra gli aveva detto d’essere una danzatrice, “Sai che non sono poi più andato a vedere una danza del ventre? Non mi interessa vedere un’altra, voglio vedere * _te*_ …”

“Non posso neanche lontanamente paragonarmi a una professionista”, protestò Nives, ma lui scosse la testa con decisione:

“Non ha nessuna importanza, voglio vedere te e nessun’altra… non hai un filmato da mandarmi?”

“Purtroppo no”, si rammaricò lei, “Cioè, * _ho*_ dei filmati, ma nessuno in formato digitale da poterti spedire via e-mail”, ci pensò su meglio, “Forse riesco a convertirne uno, ma ci vorrà tempo. Intanto, se vuoi ti posso mandare delle foto che mi sono fatta scattare da un fotografo professionista…”

“Sì, grazie!”, rispose Richard, ansioso di vederla in qualche favoloso costume da odalisca.

Chiacchierarono ancora per un pezzo; fedele alla parola data, Richard aveva inviato a Nives ogni giorno un messaggio con la brevissima, ma intensa frase * _ti amo*_. L’orario variava molto, ma non aveva mancato mai un singolo giorno, tranne quando si sentivano al telefono o si parlavano via Skype, come ora, perché in quel caso glielo diceva a voce; ciò che accadeva almeno una o due volte la settimana.

Quando si furono salutati, scambiandosi baci in punta di dita posate sullo schermo, Nives cercò la cartella delle migliori foto che il suo fotografo di fiducia Tony le aveva fatto – una ventina su oltre cento scatti – e le mandò a Richard via e-mail, poi andò a letto. Mentre si stava rilassando leggendo * _Lo Hobbit*_ – per la quindicesima volta – naturalmente in inglese, il suo cellulare trillò annunciando l’arrivo di un sms. Sorridendo perché immaginava già chi fosse, lo prese e aprì il messaggio.

_*Tu mi vuoi morto!!! Sei semplicemente bellissima… e terribilmente desiderabile. Mi manchi più che mai. Ti amo_.*

Nives chiuse gli occhi e si portò il cellulare al cuore. Possibile che quell’uomo così romantico, dolce e sexy fosse proprio suo? Che la loro storia fosse vera, e non frutto di una sua allucinazione? Le pareva ancora inconcepibile, e avrebbe continuato a sembrarle così per molto tempo…

_*Anch’io ti amo*_ , gli rispose, * _e no, non ti voglio morto, bensì vivo… MOLTO vivo!!! Mi manchi terribilmente anche tu…*_

Quella notte, sognò di eseguire per Richard un’elegante quanto conturbante danza del ventre. Lui la guardava con occhi adoranti, facendo ogni tanto buffe smorfie portandosi la mano al torace per indicare che stava avendo le palpitazioni. Questo stava mettendo a dura prova la concentrazione di Nives sulla coreografia, così per vendicarsi gli si piazzò davanti e, guardandolo con espressione da gattamorta, danzò in modo particolarmente sensuale. Finì che lui trasse di tasca un fazzoletto e si asciugò il volto, evidentemente accaldato dalla sua esibizione; soddisfatta, lei gli fece una linguaccia, ridendosela, e tornò ad allontanarsi per completare il brano, mentre Richard si sventolava col fazzoletto e la guardava come se avesse voluto mangiarla.

Quando terminò, gli si avvicinò e lui si alzò, prendendola per una mano e facendole fare una piroetta per ammirarla tutta ancora una volta, poi l’attirò tra le braccia…

 

**Lunedì 6 ottobre 2014**

 

Nives lesse l’ultimo tweet di Richard e provò un tuffo al cuore. * _Giorno 1 in Sleepwalker. @elliotlester88 @ahnaoreilly la protagonista è bella, brava e intelligente. Sarà un ottobre gioioso*_. La gelosia l’attanaglio, perché lui aveva definito * _bella*_ un’altra donna – anche se doveva ammettere che, obiettivamente, Ahna O’Reilly lo era davvero – e si sentì delusa perché definiva * _gioioso*_ un periodo in cui dovevano star separati; ma poiché aveva completa fiducia nel suo uomo – le pareva ancora incredibile poter chiamare Richard a quel modo – decise di non accennargli nulla, quella sera quando si sarebbero sentiti via Skype. Tanto più che alle due del pomeriggio, ovvero le sei del mattino a Los Angeles, le era arrivato sul cellulare il consueto messaggio quotidiano di Richard, che quel giorno recitava * _Vista dalle colline, LA di notte è spettacolare. Mi manca tanto non poter condividere con te questo panorama. Ti amo.*_ Se improvvisamente il suo interesse per lei era calato, non si sarebbe preoccupato di mandarle un messaggio così tenero appena sveglio… o così Nives cercò di dirsi per tutto il tempo che mancava al collegamento.

Alle otto e mezzo, cioè mezzogiorno e mezzo a Los Angeles, durante la pausa pranzo di Richard, si ritrovarono faccia a faccia via monitor.

“Ciao, mia dolce ragazza italiana”, la salutò subito lui, sorridendo. Era così che aveva cominciato a chiamarla da un po’.

“Ciao, mio bel ragazzo britannico”, lo contraccambiò lei, sforzandosi di mostrare un’espressione serena; ma era molto difficile ingannare un attore del calibro di Richard, avvezzo a leggere le più piccole espressioni facciali per poterle riprodurre durante la recitazione. Infatti aggrottò la fronte e la trapassò con lo sguardo:

“Cosa c’è che non va, Nives?”, le domandò in tono perentorio. Per un istante, lei pensò di negare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma sapeva che, se avesse fatto così, lui si sarebbe inquietato e preoccupato.

“Non è niente…”, cercò di minimizzare, “Solo che… beh, il tuo tweet di oggi mi ha un po’ turbata…”

Lui tacque per un lungo istante, riflettendo; poi si diede dell’imbecille: sapeva bene quanto Nives fosse insicura riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per lei, tanto da chiedergli di rinnovarle ogni giorno la dichiarazione d’amore, e lui andava a dire pubblicamente che un’altra donna era bella e che avrebbe trascorso con lei un periodo felice? * _Bravo Richard, sei proprio un genio*_ , si rimproverò.

“Ahna è davvero una bella donna”, ammise infine – ormai non poteva certo più negare di pensarlo, “ma ai miei occhi, tu sei infinitamente più attraente di lei. Vorrei potertelo dimostrare concretamente, vorrei poterti prendere tra le braccia e baciarti e farti l’amore talmente tanto da convincerti”, posò le dita sulla sua guancia, rimpiangendo che fosse soltanto l’immagine rimandata da un monitor, “Amo solo te, vorrei che mi credessi…”, concluse in tono mortificato.

Nives si vergognò d’aver anche solo pensato di dover essere gelosa. Posò le dita laddove vedeva le sue sullo schermo.

“Ti credo. A livello razionale * _lo so*_ che mi ami… è che a livello emotivo continuo a avere una paura folle di perderti… Perdonami, amore mio, non lo faccio apposta… è più forte di me.”

“Lo so”, la rassicurò Richard, “Perdonami tu per non aver pensato che definire * _bella*_ un’altra poteva disturbarti…”

“Non c’è niente da perdonare”, lo interruppe lei, “Insomma, Ahna è effettivamente una bellissima donna e tu _non_ sei cieco. Devo solo imparare ad avere più fiducia in… in * _noi*_.”

“Col tempo riuscirò a convincerti”, affermò Richard, con decisione, “È una promessa.”

In quel momento, Nives desiderò possedere un teletrasporto stile Star Trek per precipitarsi da lui e coprirlo di baci; invece, dovette limitarsi a mandarglieli attraverso il monitor.

 

**Mercoledì 15 ottobre 2014**

 

Erano le otto e mezzo di sera e Nives stava parlando con Richard via Skype. Lui era in pausa pranzo e dopo aver mangiato un panino aveva chiamato la sua * _dolce ragazza italiana_.*

“Quel tuo regista, Elliott qualchecosa…”, fece Nives.

“Lester”, le suggerì Richard con il suo adorabile mezzo sorriso.

“Lui”, confermò la donna, “Digli che è un gran antipatico.”

“E perché mai?”, si meravigliò l’attore.

“Ha postato su Twitter tre tue foto, ma tutte scure e piuttosto sfocate”, spiegò Nives, “Sembra che si stia divertendo a tenere sulla corda noi povere * _fangirl*_. Le mie amiche del gruppo Facebook si stanno arrabbiando, ti avverto!”, concluse scherzosamente.

Lui rise piano.

“Santo cielo, non sia mai… Cosa posso fare per placare la loro ira?”

Nives ci pensò un momento.

“Vediamo… Potresti farti un * _selfie*_ e pubblicarlo su Twitter?”, gli domandò.

“Devo chiedere a Elliott. Sai, in realtà la sua è una manovra per creare interesse attorno al film…”

“L’avevo intuito, non preoccuparti. Non importa, se non puoi, pazienza…”

Parlarono ancora un po’, poi Richard fu costretto chiudere il collegamento perché doveva tornare sul set.

“Buona notte, amore mio”, le disse, accarezzandole il viso sullo schermo, “Dolci sogni. E ricordati che ti amo.”

“Ti amo anch’io”, lo contraccambiò lei, emozionata come ogni volta che se lo sentiva dire.

**Giovedì 16 ottobre 2014**

 

Nives guardò l’immagine di Richard su Twitter, un _selfie_ preso quella mattina presto mentre si recava al lavoro. L’immagine era sghemba e non perfettamente a fuoco, eppure ciò nonostante lui era bellissimo ed i suoi occhi straordinariamente azzurri sembravano voler bucare lo schermo.

_*OK hai vinto!*_ , recitava la scritta accompagnatoria, * _Giorno 9, periferia di LA.*_

_*Come diamine fa ad essere così gnocco anche in un °_ selfie° _preso in fretta e furia, proprio non lo so*_ , pensò la donna, incantata. Solo lei sapeva che cosa significava la scritta: Richard aveva riportato le sue rimostranze, fatte anche a nome delle amiche, al regista, che evidentemente gli aveva dato il permesso di pubblicare quell’immagine, facendo così felici le migliaia di fan della Armitage Army.

Su Twitter, Nives era ovviamente una * _follower*_ di Richard, fin la primo giorno in cui aveva saputo che si era iscritto; ma non viceversa: la cosa sarebbe stata notata e tutti si sarebbero chiesti chi lei fosse e che relazione avesse col famoso attore, suscitando un vespaio di illazioni, voci e pettegolezzi che entrambi volevano evitare. Quindi, non potendo fare commenti particolari in pubblico, Nives aggiunse la propria stellina, indicante la preferenza – funzione simile al * _mi piace*_ di Facebook – e twittò una risposta spiritosa, ma neutra: * _I tuoi occhi dovrebbero essere dichiarati un’Arma Letale e tu dovresti avere un porto d’armi!*_

Poi gli mandò un sms:

_*Grazie per la foto su Twitter… Ti ho già detto che adoro i tuoi occhi? Poi leggi la risposta che ti ho mandato…*_

 

Quando qualche ora dopo Richard fece una pausa nelle riprese, trovò il messaggio di Nives e sorrise, poi seguì il suo suggerimento e andò a vedere il proprio account Twitter. Leggendo la risposta di Nives, sbottò in una risata; non le rispose – fedele alla sua politica di non replicare mai – riservandosi di farlo in privato.

Rimase di buon umore per tutto il resto del pomeriggio.

 

**Martedì 21 ottobre 2014**

 

Quel giorno era il loro primo * _mesiversario*_ e Richard era particolarmente impaziente di sentire Nives via Skype: le aveva mandato un mazzo di fiori tramite il servizio Interflora e voleva vedere la sua reazione. Non sapendo quali fossero i suoi fiori preferiti e volendo evitare di chiederglielo per non destar sospetti, aveva scelto sul catalogo un classico bouquet composto da rose rosse con verde decorativo. In foto era molto bello e sperava che lo fosse anche nella realtà. Aveva poi aggiunto un biglietto che diceva semplicemente * _Un mese oggi. Ti amo. Richard_.*

Non appena la webcam di Nives si attivò, vide inquadrato in primo piano il mazzo, col biglietto posato al vaso di vetro in cui erano state messe le rose. Sorrise.

“Allora, ti piacciono i miei fiori?”, domandò. Il vaso venne scostato e spuntò il volto di Nives; la sua espressione era eloquente.

“Oh Richard, sono * _splendidi*_ …”, gli rispose con voce zeppa d’emozione, “Io… non ho parole…”

“Un * _grazie*_ è più che sufficiente”, mormorò lui, intenerito dalla sua evidente commozione.

Nives scosse la testa:

“No, non è sufficiente per niente”, lo contraddisse, “Tu non hai idea…”, s’interruppe perché un groppo in gola voleva impedirle di parlare; lo inghiottì furiosamente, “Non ricordo neppure più l’ultima volta che mi sono stati regalati fiori con un significato simile…”, deglutì di nuovo, “Meriteresti che venissi lì e ti strapazzassi di baci”, concluse, poi ritrovò il suo solito spirito e lo guardò con aria da gattamorta, “e… * _non solo*_ di baci…”, aggiunse, con intenzione.

Richard sorrise divertito: adorava le sue battute maliziose.

“Comunque anch’io ti ho preparato un regalo”, gli rivelò Nives, “Adesso te lo spedisco via e-mail. Forse ci vorrà un po’, però: è un file piuttosto ponderoso.”

“Oh? Di che si tratta?”

“Non te lo dico, non voglio rovinarti la sorpresa…”

Dalla sua espressione, Richard comprese che si trattava di qualcosa che avrebbe sicuramente gradito. Una sua foto nuda? No, non avrebbe parlato di un file * _ponderoso*_. E poi, non era il tipo… o forse sì? Non sapeva ancora con sicurezza * _quanto*_ sfacciata lei sapesse essere… lui sperava che lo fosse * _molto*_ ; ma per saperlo dovevano prima costruire una loro intimità, e questo sarebbe stato possibile soltanto col tempo.

Il file, opportunamente zippato, ci mise meno di quanto Nives temeva, e dopo circa cinque minuti vide che la spedizione era stata completata.

“Guarda nella tua casella di posta”, invitò allora Richard. Lui prese il tablet e accedette alla propria casella mail, dove trovò il messaggio di Nives. Scaricò l’allegato e lo aprì; Nives vide che i suoi occhi si dilatavano.

Affascinato, Richard osservò Nives, in uno dei suoi incantevoli costumi da odalisca, esibirsi in una sinuosa danza del ventre sul palco di una qualche manifestazione; esordì con un assolo, muovendo elegantemente il velo, poi venne raggiunta da una mezza dozzina di altre danzatrici e tutte assieme eseguirono un’intrigante coreografia, che mantenne Nives davanti ed al centro, come leader del gruppo, il che era naturale dato che era visibilmente la più esperta di tutte, pur senza poter dire che le altre fossero delle inette. Il numero terminò con Nives che eseguiva una figura particolarmente difficile mentre le sue compagne si disponevano scenograficamente dietro di lei. Il boato dell’applauso che seguì non lasciava dubbi sull’indice di gradimento del pubblico.

Udendo gli applausi, Nives capì che il filmato era terminato e gli spiegò:

“Era il saggio di fine anno del giugno scorso.”

Lo aveva filmato suo padre – i suoi genitori erano sempre stati i suoi primi fan, che si trattasse di danza o di scrittura o di qualsiasi altra sua impresa – su videocassetta; grazie ad un adeguato programma, era riuscita a convertirlo da formato analogico a digitale e l’aveva pensato come regalo per l’occasione, ritenendo che Richard l’avrebbe gradito.

Non si sbagliava.

“Sei bravissima”, commentò l’attore, gli occhi ancora incollati sul tablet mentre guardava lei e le altre inchinarsi elegantemente agli spettatori; aveva il fiato leggermente corto e sentiva una certa tensione all’inguine, “Bravissima e bellissima”, reiterò, tornando a guardarla attraverso il monitor con quei suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri.

“Grazie”, rispose lei, arrossendo leggermente per l’ammirazione ed il desiderio che leggeva nel suo sguardo.

“Solo che adesso sarà più che mai difficile sopportare le settimane che ancora mancano prima di rivederci”, considerò lui, “Ho così tanta voglia di te… non sto parlando soltanto del tuo bellissimo corpo, ma di * _te*_ …”

Nives sentì mancarle il fiato. Era consapevole di non essere obiettivamente affatto * _bellissima*_ , né di viso né di fisico; che lui la ritenesse tale tanto da continuare a ripeterglielo la emozionava da morire.

“Anch’io ho tanta voglia di te…”, mormorò, accarezzandogli il volto attraverso lo schermo. Il cielo soltanto sapeva quanto sarebbe stata dura, aspettare dicembre…

 

**Sabato 15 novembre 2014**

Trascorsero altre tre settimane.

Nives aveva spedito a Richard un file con la traduzione di una sua fan fiction di * _Star Trek*_ , ispirato ad un episodio di quella serie fantascientifica che l’aveva particolarmente colpita. Essendo inglese, Richard era più orientato su * _Dr. Who*_ , ma conosceva e apprezzava anche la saga americana. Lorraine, la sua amica franco-veneziana che l’aveva accompagnata a Londra e che era praticamente di madrelingua, l’aveva corretta – trovando peraltro pochi errori – e poi Nives vi aveva aggiunto delle illustrazioni.

Non appena lo aveva ricevuto, Richard l’aveva letto tutto d’un fiato; gli era piaciuto molto, sia per trama che per esposizione, e adesso che stavano parlando via Skype l’aveva riempita di complimenti genuinamente ammirati che le avevano fatto immenso piacere.

“Potresti darti alla professione di scrittrice”, le disse, convinto. Lei scosse la testa:

“Nah, non mi piace l’ambiente editoriale: troppa competitività e troppo nepotismo. Ci sono in giro delle schifezze che passano per capolavori e fanno milioni di copie vendute perché hanno trovato un * _padrino*_ , e cose davvero ottime che ammuffiscono sugli scaffali perché l’autore non ha trovato uno sponsor abbastanza importante… “

Richard annuì: il mondo dello spettacolo non era molto diverso. Lui aveva accettato pochi compromessi, col risultato di aver dovuto aspettare oltre vent’anni per arrivare al successo globale; se ne avesse accettati di più – specialmente concedendo favori sessuali – sarebbe arrivato in vetta molto prima. Pertanto comprendeva bene le riserve di Nives.

Cambiò argomento

“Ci hanno comunicato le date delle varie première”, le annunciò, “Daranno l’annuncio ufficiale prima di sera, ma ti anticipo già che purtroppo l’Italia non è inclusa. Mi spiace tanto…”

Nives sospirò, delusa.

“Devo ammettere che ci speravo molto”, dichiarò a bassa voce, “non tanto per me, che verrò comunque ad una che non sia troppo lontana, ma per le tante mie amiche tue fan che non potranno farlo e che contavano su una première italiana.”

“Mi spiace moltissimo”, ripeté l’attore, sinceramente, “La première mondiale sarà lunedì 1° dicembre a Londra, poi ci sarà Parigi il 4, Rio de Janeiro dove andrò da solo, e infine Los Angeles il giorno 8.”

“Santo cielo, un vero tour de force!”, esclamò Nives, costernata, “Europa, Sudamerica e Nordamerica in una settimana…”

“Non molto diversamente dalle altre volte”, osservò Richard, facendole un sorriso rassicurante, “Cosa dici… preferisci Londra o Parigi?”

“Dove riesci a stare più tempo?”, domandò lei.

Lui rifletté.

“Potremmo trovarci a Londra venerdì sera, così avremmo sabato e domenica da trascorrere insieme indisturbati e lunedì per presenziare alla première”, rispose, “Mentre per Parigi avremmo un giorno in meno, potendoci arrivare martedì e avendo la première giovedì, poi venerdì devo ripartire subito per Rio.”

“Decisamente meglio Londra, allora”, decise Nives, “Mi do subito da fare per cercare un volo che arrivi venerdì in serata.”

“Fammi sapere, così prenoto l’albergo appena mi dai conferma.”

Nives trovò un volo da Venezia alle 16.30 di venerdì 28 novembre con arrivo a Gatwick alle 17.45; il rientro sarebbe stato il martedì sera, il che significava che doveva chiedere il venerdì pomeriggio, il lunedì e il martedì di ferie con un preavviso di meno di due settimane. La cosa non le garbava molto, anche se aveva già preavvisato che avrebbe avuto bisogno di alcuni giorni di permesso tra l’inizio e la metà di dicembre, ma lei aveva sempre delle remore perché sapeva che la sua assenza, non avendo colleghe che potessero sostituirla, comportava sempre del disagio all’azienda; d’altronde però era anche vero che chiedeva permessi molto raramente, ed inoltre quello era un periodo dell’anno molto tranquillo, quasi sonnacchioso, per il loro settore.

**************

Lunedì mattina chiese ed ottenne i giorni di permesso, trovando non solo la comprensione, ma anche la simpatia di Marisa, la sua datrice di lavoro, alla quale aveva confidato che a Venezia aveva finito col mettersi insieme a * _Cris*_ , come ancora lo chiamava per non rivelarne la vera identità finché non avessero deciso di rivelare il loro legame al mondo. Così in pausa pranzo prenotò i voli e mandò un’e-mail a Richard con i dettagli degli stessi; tornando a casa la sera trovò la sua risposta: aveva prenotato una camera matrimoniale al Corinthia Hotel, un prestigioso albergo a cinque stelle a poca distanza dalla celeberrima Trafalgar Square. Poiché lei era sua ospite, Richard mise bene in chiaro che avrebbe pagato lui e che non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto in tal senso. Nives capì che, se avesse protestato, lo avrebbe offeso, per cui non fiatò.

All’improvviso realizzò che avrebbe trascorso il giorno del proprio compleanno assieme a Richard e si sentì al settimo cielo: non avrebbe potuto pensare a un modo migliore per celebrarlo… e pazienza per gli amici che di solito chiamava a raccolta per l’occasione; avrebbe festeggiato con loro la settimana seguente. Si diede quindi da fare a mandare le e-mail d’invito, adducendo un * _impegno imprevisto e improrogabile*_ come motivo dello spostamento di data.

Anche Richard si rese conto che il sabato seguente sarebbe stato il compleanno della sua * _dolce ragazza italiana*_ e ne fu felice, perché in tal modo avrebbe potuto consegnarle personalmente il regalo che già aveva scelto per lei, visto nella vetrina del negozio Swarovski a Downtown Los Angeles e subito acquistato. Le avrebbe fatto una bellissima sorpresa, ne era certo…

 

**Giovedì 27 novembre 2014**

 

“Domani finalmente potrò riabbracciarti”, sospirò Nives, emozionata. Richard la guardò dal monitor e le rivolse quel suo irresistibile sorrisetto allusivo:

“Non vedo l’ora di poterti stringere… baciarti, accarezzarti e farti l’amore per ore…”, dichiarò in un tono intimo.

Lei fremette: la mancanza materiale di Richard si era fatta sentire sempre più forte, man mano che passavano le settimane.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

“Sto contando le ore che mancano”, gli rivelò a bassa voce, in un tono così colmo di bisogno – non soltanto fisico – che gli fece venire un groppo in gola.

“Anch’io, dolcezza…”, bisbigliò, “Sai che stanotte ti ho sognata?”

Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva; del resto, anche lei sognava lui, sebbene non così spesso come avrebbe voluto.

“Davvero?”, sorrise.

“Già. E diciamo che stamattina ho dovuto… ehm… cambiarmi i boxer…”, continuò lui, assumendo la sua espressione * _adorkable*_.

Lei sbatté le palpebre, senza capire; poi la comprensione l’illuminò, lasciandola a bocca aperta: Richard aveva avuto un orgasmo sognando di lei?!

“Oh!”, fece, arrossendo violentemente tra l’imbarazzato ed il lusingato.

“Proprio così”, confermò l’attore, schiarendosi la voce, anche lui vagamente imbarazzato, “Non mi succedeva da quando avevo diciassette anni…”

“Ci rifaremo domani sera”, gli garantì Nives con un sorrisetto pieno di promesse. Lui le rispose traguardandola con quella sua tipica espressione che mandava in risonanza la sua femminilità.

“Ci conto”, affermò piano; la sua magnifica voce baritonale, aggiunta all’occhiata in tralice, le strappò un involontario gemito. Avvampò di nuovo e si coprì la bocca con la mano. Per la miseria, stava andando a fuoco con soltanto uno sguardo e due parole…

“Sei un mascalzone”, brontolò, “Mi stai facendo… agitare!”

Con sua sorpresa, lui riprese l’espressione * _adorkable*._

“Sul serio?”

“Mi prendi in giro?!”, esclamò lei, genuinamente sorpresa, “Amore, mi manchi da morire, mi dici che intendi trascorrere ore a far l’amore con me, poi mi dici che hai fatto un sogno erotico su di me e mi guardi come se volessi mangiarmi e … e pensi che non mi vengano le caldane??”

Mentre lei parlava, le caldane erano venute anche a Richard.

“Uhm… vuoi dire che * _davvero*_ trascorreresti quei tre giorni perennemente a letto con me…?

“Certo che sì… beh, con qualche pausa per mangiare, e ovviamente per presenziare alla première”, ridacchiò Nives. Lui non poté fare a meno di sogghignare in risposta:

“Beh sì, alla première dovremo andare per forza, altrimenti rischio una penale per mancato rispetto dei termini contrattuali… e mangiare sarà necessario per riguadagnare le calorie spese in… attività orizzontali.”

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia:

“Chi ha detto che saranno soltanto * _orizzontali*_ …?”, lo provocò.

Richard sentì caldane ancor più forti. Quella donna sarebbe stata la sua morte, concluse emozionato.

Si schiarì la voce, sforzandosi di pensare ad altro.

“Ancora una cosa…”, disse, “Ti renderai conto, immagino, che quando i media ci vedranno insieme, la notizia farà subito il giro del mondo e ci sarà una marea di chiacchiere…”

A dire il vero, Nives non ci aveva ancora pensato, non essendo abituata a ragionare in termini di stare con una persona famosa come Richard e di conseguenza essere lei stessa esposta ai riflettori della celebrità.

“Già, è vero…”, fece, con una smorfia.

“Penso che, a questo punto, sia meglio annunciare pubblicamente la nostra relazione, se sei d’accordo. Così eviteremo spiacevoli illazioni o supposizioni errate”, suggerì l’attore.

Nives rifletté rapidamente e si trovò d’accordo:

“Hai ragione, meglio dichiarare esattamente come stanno le cose e stroncare sul nascere ogni inutile pettegolezzo. Spero solo che la tua Armitage Army non mi odi troppo…”, aggiunse, preoccupata: sapeva quanto le fan di Richard fossero esigenti, per esserlo stata anche lei, e si sentiva del tutto inadeguata a superare il loro scrutinio.

“Se sentirò anche solo una parola in tuo sfavore…”, cominciò Richard in tono minaccioso.

“…non dirai niente”, lo interruppe lei in fretta, “Le critiche sono inevitabili come il sorgere e il calare del sole: non vale neanche la pena di prendersela”, concluse, sforzandosi di suonare convinta; ma non lo era affatto, perché non si sentiva per niente pronta ad affrontare i giudizi negativi che sarebbero certamente arrivati, per gelosia o per invidia o per cattiveria gratuita…

“Per me, va anche bene”, borbottò lui, poco convinto, “ma per te, me la prenderò eccome…”

Nives gli sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò la guancia attraverso il monitor:

“Sei il mio cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, pronto a difendermi a spada tratta, e per questo ti amo anche di più, se possibile; ma non voglio che litighi con il tuo fandom a causa mia. Lascia perdere: troppa gente parla solo perché ha la bocca.”

“Su questo hai perfettamente ragione”, ammise lui, “ma non posso garantire di riuscire a trattenermi, quando si tratta di te… Come ho già detto, per me posso sopportare di tutto, ma per te no.”

Il suo senso protettivo era rassicurante, pensò Nives, commossa.

“Sono una ragazza grande, so cavarmela”, disse, “ma è bello sapere che, se ne avessi bisogno, tu ci sei.”

“Sì, Nives”, confermò Richard con forza, “ci sarò * _sempre*_ , per te.”

 


	2. Capitolo II: Giovedì 27 novembre 2014

 

Capitolo II: Giovedì 27 novembre 2014

Finalmente era giunto il giorno in cui avrebbe rivisto Richard. Il meteo era cupo e le previsioni avevano dato pioggia in tarda serata, ma per i giorni seguenti erano ottimiste. Ovviamente Nives e tutti i partecipanti alla première, fossero le star o i fan, pregavano ferventemente che non piovesse, in modo che la sfilata sul tappeto rosso potesse svolgersi agevolmente. C’erano già persone che si erano letteralmente accampate fuori dell’Odeon Cinema di Leicester Square, in attesa di vedere i loro beniamini lunedì; la cosa aveva dell’incredibile per Richard, ma Nives gli aveva assicurato che comprendeva bene l’atteggiamento di quei fan, anche se lei personalmente non sarebbe arrivata a tanto. Forse.  
Era uscita dal lavoro a mezzogiorno e si era diretta subito all’aeroporto, dove intendeva pranzare prima di salire sull’aereo. In valigia aveva il suo abito da Nerwen la Verde, una *mise* elegante per la sera – Richard l’aveva avvertita che quella sera stessa erano attesi a cena da alcuni suoi colleghi del cast e della troupe del film – e una sportiva per il giorno – ammesso e non concesso che avrebbe avuto l’occasione di indossarla, visto che avevano programmato di non uscire praticamente mai dalla loro camera – ma soprattutto tre bei completini intimi, due dei quali nuovi di zecca, appositamente comprati per indossarli e farseli successivamente togliere da Richard… il pensiero le faceva arricciare gli angoli delle labbra in un sorrisetto *molto* malizioso, che aveva continuato a spuntarle per tutto il giorno nei momenti più impensati.  
In autostrada, Nives cercò di non superare il limite di velocità, anche se il tragitto le pareva interminabile, non diversamente di come lo era stato quando, a settembre, era andata a prendere Richard. Finalmente, circa un’ora dopo, arrivò all’aeroporto Marco Polo di Tessera, parcheggiò e si diresse all’ingresso col trolley al seguito. Era ancora troppo presto per il check in, che comunque aveva provveduto a fare online per guadagnar tempo, aggiungendovi anche la cifra necessaria per assicurarsi l’imbarco prioritario. Si diresse al bar più vicino, dove prese un panino caldo alla mozzarella e pomodoro e un succo di frutta, che consumò seduta ad un tavolino; poi attese che aprissero il check in cercando di rilassarsi con esercizi yoga mentali, ma non funzionava molto, come dovette constatare con rassegnazione. Finalmente poté consegnare la valigia e si diresse al gate che la hostess le aveva indicato. Come da programma, salì a bordo tra i primi e prese posto su un sedile affacciato sul corridoio, che prediligeva rispetto al finestrino perché concedeva maggior libertà di movimento; quando l’aereo cominciò il rullaggio e poi decollò, si scoprì col cuore in gola per l’emozione: tra due ore sarebbe atterrata e al massimo un’ora dopo sarebbe finalmente potuta essere tra le braccia di Richard…  
Al carosello fu abbastanza fortunata da essere tra le prime a ricevere il bagaglio, poi si diresse rapidamente alla stazione dei treni, dove trovò il Gatwick Express – il treno diretto tra l’aeroporto e la Victoria Station che parte ogni quarto d’ora – su cui aveva prenotato un posto online, che partì poco dopo, e in capo a mezz’ora era arrivata alla stazione principale di Londra, da cui prese al volo un taxi.  
Finalmente, fu davanti al Corinthia; pagò la corsa ed entrò col trolley al seguito. La hall era enorme, lussuosa, un tripudio in stile Reggenza di marmi bianchi e neri, molto diverso da quello raccolto e romantico dell’hotel a Venezia; ma per quanto la riguardava, avrebbe anche potuto essere una topaia e le sarebbe andato bene ugualmente, pur di rivedere Richard.  
Come d’accordo con lui, lo chiamò al cellulare.  
“Sono arrivata”, gli annunciò.  
“Ottimo!”, la voce di Richard le parve emozionata, come si sentiva lei, del resto, “Com’è stato il viaggio?”  
“Liscio come l’olio, anche se mi è sembrato interminabile…”  
“Bene… Ti aspetto. Per favore, richiamami quando sali. Il numero della mia camera è 518.”  
“Va bene. A tra poco…”  
Nives chiuse la comunicazione leggermente delusa: aveva sperato che lui scendesse per venirle incontro. Poi comprese che non poteva farlo: era meglio se non si faceva vedere con lei nello stesso albergo. A Venezia erano stati due turisti anonimi, ma qui lui era la star dell’evento – forse più dei colleghi, data la popolarità da lui raggiunta, che aveva offuscato perfino quella del protagonista, Martin Freeman – e quindi era molto più esposto, e finché volevano che la loro relazione rimanesse privata, doveva essere prudente. Per lo stesso motivo, Richard aveva preferito prenotare due stanze, anche se prevedevano di dormire in una soltanto. Per quel poco che avrebbero dormito, pensò Nives con un fremito d’anticipazione: era meglio se si sbrigava a far check in.  
Al banco della reception trovò una giovane e bellissima donna bruna dai capelli corti, molto truccata ed elegante in un tailleur bordeaux.  
“Sono Nives Nardini”, si presentò, togliendosi il piumino e posandolo sopra il trolley, “C’è una prenotazione a mio nome.”  
“Controllo subito”, disse l’altra con un sorriso affabile, digitando i dati sulla tastiera del computer, “Sì, ecco qua…”, Nives notò che assumeva un’espressione sorpresa, “Oh, vedo che è stata prenotata dal signor Armitage”, osservò, guardandola con perplessità. Nives fece del suo meglio per mantenere un’aria disinvolta e si limitò ad annuire, senza fornire spiegazioni che, dopotutto, non le doveva.  
Capendo che non avrebbe ricavato informazioni da lei, la concierge tornò alla routine:  
“Compili questo modulo, per favore. Frattanto mi può dare un documento?”  
Nives le consegnò la carta d’identità e riempì il formulario coi dati richiesti; ricevette indietro il documento, assieme alla chiave elettronica della stanza. Notò che il numero era 516: chiaramente, Richard aveva chiesto che le fosse assegnata una camera accanto alla propria.  
“L’ascensore è in fondo a sinistra”, la informò la concierge, “Le auguro buon soggiorno nel nostro albergo.”  
“Grazie, arrivederci”, rispose Nives, afferrando il trolley ed incamminandosi. Come d’accordo, richiamò Richard:  
“Sto salendo.”  
“Ti sto aspettando…”  
L’ascensore era molto grande e luminoso, ma fu la sua rapidità la qualità che Nives apprezzò maggiormente. Giunta al quinto piano, seguì le indicazioni girando a sinistra, e poco dopo vide Richard che l’attendeva sulla soglia. Era nuovamente senza barba, perché aveva concluso il suo impegno cinematografico due giorni prima di cominciare il tour per le première de *La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate*.  
Si sorrisero emozionati, gli occhi negli occhi; non appena lei fu entrata, l’attore chiuse la porta ed allungò una mano a sfiorarle la spalla.  
“Ben arrivata”, le mormorò. Nives mollò il trolley e lasciò cadere la borsa a terra per buttargli le braccia al collo.  
“Grazie”, fece appena in tempo a rispondere prima che Richard, presala tra le braccia, si impadronisse della sua bocca in un bacio appassionato, quasi febbrile; lei rispose con uguale fervore.  
“Oh cielo, quanto mi sei mancata…”, le bisbigliò Richard sulle labbra, prima di tornare a baciarla ancora, profondamente, sfiorandole la lingua con la propria in una carezza lenta e sensuale, “Adoro il tuo profumo…”, continuò poi, passando a baciarle il collo. Manco a dirlo, Nives aveva usato quello alla vaniglia e muschio bianco, spruzzandosene un po’ prima di entrare in albergo.  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato…”, gli disse sottovoce, poi esalò un sospiro spezzettato perché lui le stava accarezzando con le labbra un punto molto sensibile dietro il lobo.  
“Mi è mancato tutto, di te”, sussurrò Richard al suo orecchio; il calore del suo respiro le fece sfarfallare lo stomaco, “i tuoi baci, le tue carezze, le tue braccia attorno a me, il tuo corpo contro il mio…”, le depose una collana di baci attorno al collo, dove sentì il battito impazzito della piccola vena alla base della gola, “I tuoi occhi... la tua voce… va bene Skype, ma dal vero è un’altra cosa…”  
Nives era perfettamente d’accordo; si sentiva sciogliere tra le sue braccia e avrebbe voluto liberarsi all’istante di tutti i vestiti per fare l’amore con lui, pazzamente, ma era in giro dal mattino presto e sentiva la necessità di darsi una ripulita. Dopo un altro bacio incandescente, faticosamente si staccò da Richard.  
“Dammi dieci minuti”, lo pregò, indietreggiando di un passo. Richard comprese: anche lui, in previsione dell’incontro, si era fatto una lunga doccia.  
“Leggerò qualcosa, frattanto”, le disse. Non era certo di riuscire a concentrarsi nella lettura, ma ci avrebbe provato; doveva distogliere la mente dal conturbante pensiero di Nives nuda sotto la doccia, o non avrebbe resistito.  
Le prese il trolley e lo posò sul portavaligie, così che potesse agevolmente prendere quel che le serviva. Lei tirò fuori le pantofole, indossandole al posto degli stivaletti, poi prelevò il beauty case e si recò in bagno. La stanza era piuttosto ampia e illuminata da una luce soffusa leggermente aranciata, calda come fiamma di candela, a controbilanciare la freddezza del candore marmoreo di piastrelle e sanitari; accanto al box della doccia, chiuso da pareti in plexiglas, erano appesi due accappatoi in spugna bianca dall’aria molto morbida.  
Nives si attorcigliò i capelli sopra la testa, fissandoli con un fermaglio, poi aprì l’acqua e si svestì rapidamente. Nel farlo, notò che il box della doccia era *notevolmente* spazioso…  
Sentì improvvisamente molto caldo: in vita sua, non aveva mai fatto niente del genere di quel che stava pensando in quel momento, vuoi per timidezza – suo marito era stato il suo primo uomo – vuoi per mancanza di fantasia. Ma con Richard… con Richard si sentiva *diversa*, spudorata, audace.  
L’acqua era ormai calda e stava riempiendo di vapore il box. Saltò dentro, notando con approvazione che il fondo era dotato di zigrinature antiscivolo, e si deterse rapidamente con uno dei docciaschiuma forniti dall’albergo, poi si sporse fuori della doccia e chiamò:  
“Richard…!”  
Sentendosi chiamare, l’attore gettò da parte la rivista che stava tentando inutilmente di leggere e si alzò. Un istante dopo era sulla soglia e la vide che lo guardava, con soltanto la testa fuori dal box appannato dal vapore.  
“Che ne dici di raggiungermi…?”, gli domandò, gli occhi brillanti ed un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Richard rimase per un istante come imbambolato, poi ricambiò il suo sorriso con uno di quelli che gli erano tipici, piccolo ma non meno sentito: santo cielo, Nives era davvero *molto* birichina… e a lui piaceva da impazzire.  
“Volentieri…”, dichiarò con un tono di voce che le fece saltare il cuore in gola.  
Si sbottonò frettolosamente la camicia, che gettò da parte con noncuranza, e si liberò del resto dei vestiti. Nel giro di mezzo minuto era nudo e Nives poté ammirarlo in tutta la sua statuaria bellezza virile. La gola le si seccò: mai al mondo, solo tre mesi prima, avrebbe pensato di poterlo vedere così – ovvero come mamma l’aveva fatto – *dal vivo*…  
Un istante dopo, Richard entrò nel box e la prese tra le braccia. Lei non fece neanche in tempo a contraccambiare la sua stretta che lui le stava già divorando la bocca in un bacio famelico. Le sue mani le accarezzarono la schiena, dal basso in alto, poi di nuovo verso il basso, passando sulle morbide curve posteriori per poi stringerla fermamente contro di sé. Nives rispose strofinandosi addosso al suo solido corpo, facendogli emettere un basso lamento di piacere.

  
“Nives…!”, gemette, strappandosi alle sue labbra, “Non posso aspettare ancora per molto…”  
“Neanch’io…”, ansimò lei.  
Richard si chinò su di lei, baciandole il collo; poi le sue labbra carezzevoli scesero più in basso, verso il seno, fino a chiudersi attorno ad un capezzolo eretto. Nives mandò un’esclamazione senza fiato mentre scosse di piacere si espandevano di lì al suo grembo fremente di desiderio.  
Percependo il suo bisogno, Richard mosse una mano, passandola sul suo ventre palpitante, e le sfiorò la giunzione delle cosce. Istintivamente, Nives sollevò una gamba e la attorcigliò attorno alla sua; lui raccolse il tacito invito e con la punta delle dita accarezzò le tenere pieghe della sua intimità. Erano entrambi inzuppati dall’acqua che scrosciava loro addosso, così gli era impossibile stabilire quanto lei fosse pronta, ma il suo gemito ansante non lasciava dubbi. D’impulso, s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e posò la bocca sul suo fiore di donna, lambendolo avidamente e strappandole altri gemiti.  
La sensazione le tolse completamente il fiato; le ginocchia le cedettero e si aggrappò alle sue ampie spalle per impedirsi di cadere.  
“Richard…!”, ansimò. Il piacere crebbe a velocità vertiginosa; per un istante, Nives pensò di lasciarsi andare, di godere fino in fondo di quelle eccitanti attenzioni… ma poi il desiderio di contraccambiare, di essere *lei* a dar piacere a lui, si impose con prepotenza: voleva fare con Richard cose che non aveva mai fatto prima con nessun altro, perché lui era, semplicemente, *speciale*.  
“Basta… basta…”, lo supplicò, cercando di ritrarsi. Richard interruppe il suo delizioso banchetto, dispiaciuto e vagamente preoccupato: forse non gradiva…? Ma vedendo il suo volto soffuso di rossore, le labbra schiuse sul respiro erratico, gli occhi vitrei di piacere, capì che non era quello il motivo per cui lo aveva fermato.  
Nives lo prese per le spalle, invitandolo ad alzarsi; lui lo fece, spostandosi appena il necessario per non ricevere in faccia il getto d’acqua della doccia. Guardandolo negli occhi, inconsapevole che il proprio sguardo incandescente di passione lo stava mandando in fibrillazione, la donna gli si premette addosso e lentamente scivolò in basso, accarezzando il corpo di lui col proprio. La dura torre mascolina le passò tra i seni mentre gli si inginocchiava davanti; capendo cosa lei stava per fare, Richard dilatò leggermente gli occhi per l’aspettativa, mentre il respiro gli si strozzava in gola.  
Continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, Nives chiuse la bocca attorno al suo scettro maschile. Richard si sentì mancare le gambe ed allungò un braccio dietro di sé per sostenersi alla parete di plexiglas del box; un profondo gemito senza fiato gli sfuggì dal petto.  
Udendolo, Nives sentì contrarsi il suoi muscoli interni, eccitata dalla sua eccitazione come mai le era accaduto prima in vita sua; aumentò il proprio impegno e lo accarezzò per tutta la lunghezza, fino a sfiorare la base.  
Richard gettò la testa all’indietro, sopraffatto, emettendo un altro lungo gemito. Cielo, Nives lo stava *uccidendo*! Non era certo la prima volta che gli veniva fatto quel che lei gli stava facendo, ma non aveva mai provato una sensazione tanto travolgente, perché non si trattava soltanto del suo corpo, bensì anche della sua anima e del suo cuore: tutto di lui era coinvolto nel momento, perché a fargli l’amore era Nives, la donna della sua vita… Poi spalancò gli occhi, boccheggiando: ormai era sull’orlo del punto di non ritorno, ancora pochi attimi e sarebbe esploso…  
Era precisamente l’intenzione di Nives; sentendolo rantolare senza fiato, comprese di esser sulla buona strada e si apprestò ad usare maggior vigore.  
Ma non aveva fatto i conti con lui.  
Inconsapevole di star facendo le stesse considerazioni di Nives poco prima, Richard pensò che sarebbe stato assolutamente fantastico beneficiare interamente del trattamento che lei gli stava riservando, ma che, affondato nel suo corpo, con lei che si contraeva tutt’attorno a lui nel parossismo del piacere, sarebbe stato mille volte meglio.  
“Fermati”, ansimò, “Ti prego, Nives…”  
Lei non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, ma la sorpresa la fece esitare e lui ne approfittò per sottrarsi; come aveva fatto lei poc’anzi, la fece rialzare, poi la strinse a sé.  
Incerta, Nives lo guardò; i suoi occhi azzurri fiammeggiavano di un desiderio tale da mozzarle il fiato.  
“Sei sensazionale, piccola”, le mormorò con voce appena udibile sopra lo scrosciare dell’acqua, “ma ti voglio… adesso…”  
Nonostante la passione che lo stava divorando, attese un cenno d’assenso prima di procedere: non era uomo da imporsi con la forza su una donna, neanche se ne fosse andato della sua stessa vita.  
Nives non si era mai sentita tanto desiderata, eppure allo stesso tempo tanto considerata; ammutolita dall’emozione, si limitò ad annuire. Allora lui l’afferrò per i fianchi, non diversamente da come aveva fatto a Venezia la sera in cui si erano amati per la prima volta, e la sollevò; automaticamente, Nives gli circondò la vita con le gambe, strusciando il centro del proprio corpo contro quello di lui. Richard la posò contro la parete di piastrelle e si mosse fino a posizionarsi correttamente; infine, continuando a guardarla negli occhi, entrò in lei, con fermezza ma lentamente perché temeva sempre di farle male se fosse stato troppo impetuoso. Una piccola esclamazione, che esprimeva tanto piacere quanto sollievo, le sfuggì dalla gola, rassicurandolo.  
“Ti amo”, le disse. La sua voce, più bassa di un’ottava a causa del desiderio, le fece scorrere caldi brividi per tutto il corpo.  
“Anch’io ti amo”, riuscì a proferire, poi Richard cominciò a muoversi e lei non fu più capace di pensare in modo coerente; si lasciò andare sull’onda delle sensazioni e si affidò completamente a lui.  
Percependo il suo abbandono, Richard sentì un groppo di commozione serrargli la gola e si rese conto che mai prima d’allora il sesso era stato tanto emotivamente coinvolgente, per lui. Era stato innamorato altre volte, una volta aveva perfino convissuto, ma mai si era sentito tanto *catturato*. L’estasi fisica, pur rimanendo molto rilevante, passava in qualche modo in secondo piano rispetto all’estasi sentimentale.  
Si mosse con attenzione, cercando il modo giusto per darle tutto il piacere di cui era capace; voleva essere il migliore, per lei, ma non per se stesso, per orgoglio personale, bensì perché lei meritava semplicemente il massimo.  
Nives non aveva mai fatto l’amore sotto la doccia, né in quella posizione; era sbalordita di se stessa, della propria audacia: anche se non era particolarmente timida, in fatto di sesso, non era neppure mai stata particolarmente disinvolta. Tuttavia, con Richard si sentiva totalmente a proprio agio e pertanto molto più disinibita. In quella posizione, era interamente alla sua mercé, ma si fidava completamente di lui e sapeva che non l’avrebbe abbandonata.  
Il piacere cominciò a serpeggiare nei loro grembi, aumentando rapidamente d’intensità. I movimenti di Richard si fecero più decisi, i loro respiri più affannosi; poi Nives sentì un tremito percorrere le sue profondità, un tremito che si ripeté più forte, poi più forte ancora, fino ad esplodere nel lampo accecante di un climax così ineffabile da farle gettare la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, e da strapparle un grido di stupefatto piacere.  
Sentendo i violenti sussulti delle sue profondità femminili, Richard tentò strenuamente di controllarsi ancora per qualche istante, ma venne prepotentemente scaraventato in vetta; anche lui chiuse gli occhi, irresistibilmente, e il suo grido fece eco a quello di Nives.  
I loro corpi godettero l’uno dell’altro ancora per lunghi istanti, facendo fremere contemporaneamente anche le loro anime e ottenebrando le loro menti. Poi, lentamente, l’ondata del piacere che li aveva sommersi si ritrasse, lasciandoli scossi nel fisico tanto quanto nelle emozioni, al punto che entrambi sentirono gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime di commozione.  
“Non… non era mai stato così, per me”, balbettò Nives; Richard la guardò, perplesso, e lei tentò di spiegargli, “Non intendo *fisicamente*…”  
Comprendendo di colpo, lui la strinse più forte e la baciò con una tenerezza tanto più sorprendente data l’esplosività dell’amplesso appena consumato.  
“Neanche per me, amore mio”, le sussurrò, “Neanche per me…”  
Nives si sentì improvvisamente un groppo in gola: non aveva mai ricevuto parole così dolci, dopo l’amore; la commozione la sopraffece, portandola sull’orlo del pianto. Si strinse convulsamente a Richard, posando il capo alla sua spalla; percependo la sua emozione, lui ricambiò la sua stretta e le baciò i capelli, miracolosamente ancora asciutti nonostante la loro *attività*.  
Rimasero così avvinti a baciarsi ed accarezzarsi teneramente per svariati minuti, prima di decidersi a separarsi; si asciugarono, poi si avvolsero negli accappatoi e tornarono in camera.  
Richard guardò l’ora.  
“Accidenti…”, borbottò, “Siamo in ritardo per la cena… ero d’accordo con gli altri che ci saremmo trovati alle sette e mezzo, ma sono *già* le sette e mezzo…”  
Nives non si fece sgomentare.  
“Contrariamente a molte donne, io sono sveltissima a prepararmi”, gli disse, “Chiama uno di loro e digli che li raggiungiamo tra quindici minuti…”, poi lo guardò con aria improvvisamente ammiccante, “Qualcosa me lo diceva, che non ci saremmo limitati ad attività solamente *orizzontali*…”  
A Richard occorse qualche istante prima di ricordare la loro conversazione via Skype della sera prima; poi sbottò in una sonora risata. Per tutti i fulmini, Nives era davvero *tremenda*! E lui l’adorava anche per questo…  
***********  
Mentre uscivano dalla camera, Richard guardò Nives con apprezzamento: indossava una minigonna verde che metteva in risalto le sue belle gambe tornite. Accorgendosi del suo sguardo ardente, Nives si sentì rimescolare: per la miseria, pensò, si sarebbe mai abituata a quelle occhiate roventi? Era sicura di no.  
Quel che non sapeva, era che anche le *sue*, di occhiate roventi, mandavano in tilt gli ormoni di Richard: era troppo modesta per rendersene conto.  
Quando scesero nella hall, raggiunsero rapidamente il bar, dove li attendevano il regista Peter Jackson, sua moglie Fran Walsh, la sceneggiatrice Philippa Boyens e gli attori Lee Pace, Martin Freeman e Ian McKellen, rispettivamente il re elfico Thranduil, lo Hobbit Bilbo Baggins e lo Stregone Gandalf il Grigio. Se avevano indovinato il motivo del ritardo del collega e della sua amica, molto discretamente lo tennero per sé.  
Nives era stordita e con lo stomaco annodato per l’emozione: aveva tanto desiderato incontrare le persone che avevano portato in vita il suo mondo preferito, il *tolkienverso* come lo chiamava, che trovarseli di fronte le sembrava incredibile.  
Per primo, Richard le presentò il regista, colui al quale andava il merito maggiore per aver perseguito ostinatamente l’obiettivo di fare della saga letteraria una saga cinematografica, senza lasciarsi scoraggiare dai tanti rifiuti ricevuti prima di trovare nella New Line Cinema qualcuno disposto a rischiare il notevole investimento economico richiesto.  
“Signor Jackson, se lo sarà sentito dire ormai molte volte, ma a costo di essere banale, la voglio ringraziare, a nome mio e di tutti i fan italiani, per aver trasposto il capolavoro di Tolkien al cinema”, disse Nives, emozionatissima. Il regista neozelandese si era sentito effettivamente rivolgere ringraziamenti simili ormai centinaia di volte, ma l’evidente commozione della giovane donna bruna lo colpì. Le strinse la mano con calore.  
“Prego, solo Peter”, la invitò, “Sono io, in realtà, a dover ringraziare te e tutti i fan, per aver reso il mio lavoro il successo che è.”  
Nives gli sorrise con ancora maggior calore, conquistata dalla sua semplicità e umiltà. Strinse la mano anche a Fran e a Philippa, poi Richard passò a presentarle sir Ian McKellen alias Gandalf. Nives si produsse in un inchino, fingendo di allargare la minigonna come se fosse stata un lungo abito di corte.  
“Nerwen la Verde, al vostro servizio”, disse con un ampio sorriso. L’anziano attore, con grande umorismo, stette al gioco e ricambiò l’inchino.  
“Gandalf il Grigio, al vostro”, replicò, poi le prese la mano e gliela baciò galantemente, “Sono felice di apprendere che nell’Ordine degli Stregoni ci sia anche una così bella donna. Non mi meraviglia che Thorin Scudodiquercia sia caduto nel suo incantesimo, mia cara.”  
Nives arrossì: era evidente che tutti i presenti sapevano perfettamente quale tipo di rapporto c’era tra lei e l’attore britannico. A questo si aggiungeva l’emozione di incontrare l’interprete di Gandalf, il suo personaggio tolkieniano preferito in assoluto: non per nulla il suo alter ego era una Istar, sua collega e grande amica.  
“Grazie, sir Ian”, quasi balbettò  
Lee Pace non attese di esserle presentato e si fece avanti.  
“Lieto d’incontrarti, finalmente”, le disse, porgendole la mano, “Richard mi ha parlato moltissimo di te.”

  
“Spero che non ti abbia annoiato!”, rise Nives, trovando istantaneamente simpatico l’attore americano. Gli strinse la mano.  
“Tutt’altro”, la rassicurò Lee sorridendo, “Siete proprio una bella coppia”, aggiunse poi, parlando a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da eventuali orecchi indiscreti.  
Martin Freeman si intrufolò a fianco di Lee.  
“Ehi, fatti da parte, stangone di un re elfico”, scherzò, alludendo alla statura di Lee che superava perfino quella di Richard, anche se solo di pochi centimetri; si esibì in un inchino simile a quello che le aveva fatto Ian McKellen, “Bilbo Baggins, al vostro servizio, Lady Nerwen.”  
Nives rise di nuovo, con una certa dose di sollievo: aveva temuto che Freeman fosse antipatico, a causa della sua discutibile abitudine di fare quel gestaccio per cui lo aveva mandato a rimproverare tramite Richard, ma se tanto le dava tanto, anche lui pareva invece una persona amabile.  
Frattanto Jackson aveva chiamato il barista.  
“Champagne?”, chiese ai due ultimi arrivati, sollevando il proprio calice. Nives annuì:  
“Sì, grazie”, rispose.  
Anche Richard fece un segno affermativo.  
Bevvero, chiacchierando amichevolmente tra loro; durante un momento in cui Richard era impegnato in conversazione con McKellen, Lee si rivolse a Nives:  
“Sono davvero contento che Richard abbia finalmente trovato la donna dei suoi sogni.”  
“Spero di esserlo, davvero”, mormorò Nives, emozionata. Lee sorrise:  
“Da come parla di te, lo sei, credimi. E se tu lo ami come lui ama te, allora siete destinati a stare insieme per sempre.”  
Lei deglutì il nodo che improvvisamente le si era formato in gola, come ogni volta che pensava al futuro. Dopo la brutta esperienza col marito – che aveva giurato davanti a Dio e agli uomini di amarla *per sempre*, ma così non era stato – il timore che tutto potesse andare all’aria non l’abbandonava mai, specialmente con Richard, date le obiettive difficoltà dovute all’enorme diversità di ambiente, status sociale, retroterra culturale, per non parlare della distanza geografica che li separava.  
“Me lo auguro di tutto cuore”, bisbigliò. Quella frase, ma soprattutto il tono con cui fu pronunciata, fece capire all’americano due cose: che lei amava davvero Richard – l’uomo, non l’attore, il personaggio pubblico – e che aveva paura, cosa che gli rivelò che in passato doveva aver avuto un grande dispiacere amoroso. Ciò gliela rese ancor più gradita. E gli fece desiderare di incontrare una donna simile.  
“Non è che per caso hai una sorella da presentarmi?”, le domandò sottovoce, un po’ scherzando e un po’ no. La domanda sorprese Nives, poi sorrise e scosse il capo in un cenno negativo, con rammarico:  
“No, mi dispiace… sono figlia unica.”  
“Oh acciderba, che peccato”, dichiarò Lee, sorridendole di rimando; udirono la profonda risata di Richard e l’attore statunitense gli lanciò un’occhiata.  
“È un piacere sentirlo ridere così di cuore”, commentò, “ed è tutto merito tuo… non l’ho mai visto tanto di buon umore come da quando sta con te”, tornò a voltarsi verso di lei e il suo sorriso si allargò, “Scommetto che non vi rivedremo fino alla première… Rich mi ha detto che avete intenzione di… uhm, starvene per conto vostro per tutto il tempo libero che avrete.”  
Nives apprezzò la sua finezza nell’esprimersi. Gli sorrise con autentica simpatia e una punta di malizia:  
“Beh, ogni tanto ci interromperemo… dovremo pure rifocillarci e recuperare le energie spese…”  
Lui sbruffò in una risata che gli attirò un’occhiata di Richard, il quale fu contento di vedere l’amico familiarizzare con Nives. Si avvicinò loro:  
“Allora, cosa state confabulando, voi due?”, li interrogò con un finto cipiglio degno di Thorin.  
“Stavo sparlando di te”, ribatté prontamente Lee, “raccontando a Nives tutte le tue peggiori figure sul set…”  
Richard roteò gli occhi:  
“E tu saresti un amico… a questo punto, spero di non aver nemici!”  
Risero tutti e tre, poi si avviarono assieme agli altri in sala da pranzo, dove il maitre li condusse al tavolo loro riservato. Nives si trovò accomodata tra Richard e Lee, mentre di fronte a lei si sedette Peter Jackson. Una cameriera venne a portare i menù, che tutti si misero a studiare tranne Nives.  
“Che cosa consigli, Richard?”, gli domandò. Lui le sorrise, ricordando Windsor e Venezia, dove ciascuno aveva confidato nei consigli dell’altro.  
“Vediamo… Questo tortino ripieno di carne con verdure al vapore e patate fritte o in purea, è uno dei piatti inglesi più tipici.”  
“Sì, ricordo d’averne mangiato anche in settembre”, annuì Nives, leggendo gli ingredienti, “Oh, c’è in più di una variante… allora stavolta invece che di manzo, lo pendo di pollo e funghi. Con purè”, aggiunse, “E da bere, una birra bionda mi sembra adeguata.”  
Lee aveva sentito; posò il menù e dichiarò:  
“Mi affido anche io a Rich... tortino di carne come Nives, ma al manzo e con patate fritte.”  
“Allora suggerisco una birra scura”, disse la donna, poi fece l’occhiolino a Richard, “Una birra *porter*, insomma…”  
Richard sogghignò, ma Lee sbatté gli occhi senza capire.  
“Un mio personaggio si chiamava Porter”, gli spiegò allora l’attore britannico.  
“Il mio preferito”, soggiunse Nives. Lee s’illuminò:  
“Ah sì, il soldato delle forze speciali, dico bene? Ma allora ti piacciono gli uomini in divisa, Nives?”  
“Esatto… se poi l’uomo in questione è Richard, parto per la tangente…”  
“Rich, ti suggerisco di procurarti una divisa e poi vedere cosa succede…”, fece l’altissimo interprete di Thranduil, strizzando un occhio all’amico.  
“Ci penserò”, gli assicurò l’altro. Nives li guardò con una buffa espressione fintamente adombrata:  
“Attenti voi due, non provate a tramare alle mie spalle…”  
“Non ci penso neppure!”, esclamò Lee, “Rich mi ha detto che sei cintura nera di kung fu…”  
La donna sbottò in una breve risata:  
“Esagerato! Ho praticato per sette anni, ma non sono arrivata alla cintura nera…”  
Frattanto anche gli altri avevano deciso cosa mangiare; quando un cameriere in giacca e cravatta venne a prendere le loro ordinazioni, Freeman fece un po’ di confusione, ma alla fine fu tutto chiarito e il cameriere si allontanò.  
“Stavo per combinare un casino”, commentò l’interprete di Bilbo, guardando gli altri con aria di scusa.  
“Tu combini *sempre* casini”, lo rimbeccò Lee col cipiglio di Thranduil, “pasticcione di un Hobbit…”  
“Ehi, stai zitto, vanitoso di un Elfo…”  
Risero tutti alle celie di quei due.  
“Ma erano così per tutto il tempo, sul set?”, volle sapere Nives, rivolta a Richard.  
“Anche peggio”, sogghignò l’attore, “Qualche volta mi dovevo allontanare o non sarei riuscito a rimaner concentrato, quando c’erano scene particolarmente difficili…”  
La cena proseguì tra piacevoli chiacchiere. Sir Ian chiese a Nives cosa avesse visitato finora di Londra e lei rispose che al momento, per mancanza di tempo, aveva soltanto guardato dal di fuori palazzi e monumenti tra i più iconici, come la Torre di Londra, Buckingham Palace, Westminster ed altri.  
“L’unico edificio che ho visitato è stato l’Old Vic, per vedere Richard in *The Crucible*”, concluse ridendo.  
Quanto terminarono di mangiare, l’italiana tirò fuori dalla borsa una penna e una copia rilegata ed illustrata de *Lo Hobbit* che le era stata regalata dagli amici per il compleanno dell’anno precedente.  
“Se non vi è di troppo disturbo, potrei chiedere l’autografo a tutti voi?”, domandò, lanciando un’occhiata circolare alla tavolata. I presenti annuirono, accettando; Nives sorrise a Lee ed aprì il libro all’illustrazione che rappresentava Thranduil:  
“Mi metti l’autografo qui?”  
“Ma certo!”  
Fece lo stesso con gli altri, Bilbo, Gandalf e Thorin; poi fece apporre l’autografo a Jackson, Fran e Philippa sul frontespizio.  
“Grazie di cuore a tutti quanti”, disse alla fine, al settimo cielo, “Lunedì poi tenderò un agguato anche agli altri”, concluse spiritosamente.  
Lee domandò a Nives:  
“Allora, pronta per la première?”  
“No”, gli rispose lei, sorprendendolo, “Non sono pronta a veder morire Thorin”, gli spiegò a bassa voce, “*Lo so* che è finzione scenica, ma devi sapere che, tramite Richard, io sono follemente innamorata di Thorin, e quando morirà… beh, piangerò un fiume di lacrime”, concluse facendo una smorfia affranta, “Guardarlo seduta accanto a Richard mi aiuterà molto a sopportarlo, ma temo che gli stritolerò una mano…”, aggiunse poi con un motto di spirito.  
Lee sorrise comprensivo: capiva i sentimenti di Nives, anche a lui era capitato di immedesimarsi molto in un film o in un libro tanto da star male quando il suo personaggio preferito moriva.  
“Se sei così presa da Thorin, detesterai Thranduil…”, osservò pacatamente. Nives arricciò le labbra in una mimica imbarazzata:  
“Un pochino”, ammise, “anche se ammiro molto la tua interpretazione.“  
“Grazie! Il complimento vale doppio, vista la tua avversione per il personaggio.”  
Nives sorrise: anche Lee, come Richard, era un divo che non se la tirava; l’aveva già intuito, ma constatarlo le fece piacere.  
“Avversione soltanto provvisoria”, dichiarò, e allo sguardo perplesso di Lee spiegò, “La storia non è ancora finita e Thranduil potrebbe sorprendermi… o no?”  
L’attore statunitense sorrise:  
“Potrebbe… sì, chissà.”  
Chiacchierarono ancora tutti insieme, poi verso le dieci Jackson si alzò per congedarsi, imitato dalla moglie Fran.  
“Bene, ragazzi”, disse, “Vi ricordo la conferenza stampa lunedì alle quindici nella sala congressi dell’albergo, se non sapete dov’è chiedete in reception. Siamo d’accordo?”  
“Sì, certo, intesi”, risposero in coro gli attori. Anche McKellen si alzò:  
“Meglio se vado a dormire, le mie vecchie ossa protestano”, commentò spiritosamente, poi accennò ad un inchino a Nives, “Piacere di averla incontrata, mia cara; dorma bene.”  
“Buonanotte, sir Ian”, disse Nives, alzandosi per porgergli la mano, “È per me un immenso piacere averla conosciuta, stasera.”  
“Il piacere è stato mio, Lady Nerwen”, dichiarò l’interprete di Gandalf, sorridendole e facendole un altro baciamano.  
Anche Freeman si congedò; Richard si sporse verso di lei e le domandò:  
“Ci ritiriamo anche noi?”  
“Sì, è meglio”, rispose lei, annuendo, “Sono un po’ stanca… troppe emozioni, oggi”, confessò, intendendo sia l’aver rivisto Richard che l’aver incontrato i suoi colleghi. Per non parlare dell’appassionato amplesso che avevano condiviso sotto la doccia…  
“Vengo anch’io”, dichiarò Lee, alzandosi a sua volta, “Solo fino al mio piano, giuro!”, soggiunse, ridendo, “Mi aspetto di rivedervi soltanto lunedì”, concluse con una strizzata d’occhio. Nives arrossì, ma Richard si limitò ad uno dei suoi piccoli sorrisi che gli erano così caratteristici.  
Salirono insieme; in ascensore, Richard prese la mano Nives, accarezzandole piano il palmo con l’indice prima di intrecciare le dita alle sue. La donna si sentì rimescolare il sangue e trattenne brevemente il fiato: per tutti gli dei dell’Olimpo e del Valhalla, gli bastava proprio un nonnulla per accenderla… ah, ma si sarebbe vendicata, oh sì…  
Lee si fermò al quarto piano e li salutò con uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi che facevano concorrenza a quelli di Richard, poi proseguirono la salita e raggiunsero la loro camera. Nel farlo, passarono davanti a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la camera di Nives e Richard osservò maliziosamente:  
“Chissà cosa penserà la cameriera domattina, trovando la tua camera intatta…”  
“Si chiederà dove io abbia mai trascorso la notte”, ridacchiò Nives, divertita, poi venne colpita da un pensiero e tornò seria, “ma poi si domanderà come mai nella tua camera, dove sei registrato da solo, ci siano gli oggetti di una donna… non è difficile fare due più due: forse è meglio se porto le mie cose di là…”  
“No”, disse Richard, aprendo la porta, “Appendiamo il segnale *non disturbare* alla maniglia, così non verrà nessuno a rifare la camera”, concluse ridendo mentre entravano in camera.  
“Tutto domani e anche dopodomani?”, ridacchiò Nives.  
“Eravamo d’accordo così, mi pare…”, fece Richard, sogguardandola con quei suoi stupefacenti occhi azzurri che le mandavano in fibrillazione il cuore, “O hai cambiato idea?”, indagò, sollevando un sopracciglio a mo’ di Spock in Star Trek.  
“Assolutamente no”, gli assicurò lei.  
Richard si tolse la giacca e si slacciò la cravatta; lei prese l’elegante camicia da notte verde di seta e pizzo che aveva comprato apposta per l’occasione – avvoltolata in modo che non si capisse cosa fosse – e si recò in bagno, dove si struccò e si sciolse i capelli, che aveva tenuto raccolti per la cena. Solitamente dormiva coi capelli intrecciati, per non dover lottare con la spazzola il mattino seguente, ma per la sua vendetta di quella sera li voleva sciolti.  
Quando fu pronta, tornò in camera; Richard aveva spento la luce centrale e lasciato soltanto quella soffusa e rosata dell’illuminazione dietro la testiera del letto, creando un’atmosfera romantica. Era sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù – gloriosamente nudo. Nives si sentì soffocare: in quelle condizioni, la sua vendetta si sarebbe ritorta contro di lei. Non che le dispiacesse. Anzi, tutto il contrario…  
Si avvicinò; Richard voltò la testa verso di lei e trattenne il fiato: Nives era una visione stupenda, in quella romantica camicia da notte. Aveva avuto intenzione di fare di nuovo l’amore, ma solo se anche lei ne avesse avuto voglia; adesso sapeva che se Nives non era disponibile, avrebbe dovuto andare a dormire nell’altra stanza, perché lui non sarebbe riuscito a tenere le mani lontane da lei.  
Allungò un braccio e le mormorò:  
“Vieni qui…”

  
Sotto il suo sguardo acceso, Nives per poco non inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi. Ah, era così…? Ora aveva *due* cose di cui vendicarsi…  
Si sedette sul letto, gli prese la mano e se la posò sul seno. Felicemente sorpreso, Richard l’accarezzò attraverso la stoffa sottile, poi si sollevò a mezzo, si girò e l’attirò su di sé; lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia e gli prese la bocca in un bacio appassionato. Sentendo la punta della sua lingua sfiorargli le labbra, Richard le schiuse prontamente per accoglierla e la ricambiò, stringendo il suo corpo contro il proprio. Il modo in cui Nives rispondeva alle sue sollecitazioni lo inebriava.  
Lei si staccò dalle sue labbra, solo per deporgli baci sul collo e sulla gola, mentre gli accarezzava il petto, sfiorandogli i capezzoli coi polpastrelli e facendolo sospirare. Poi le sue labbra scesero a prendere il posto delle dita, mentre le sue mani si facevano più audaci e scendevano ancora, lungo l’addome scolpito dalla palestra, ancora più giù, fino a posarsi sulla sua erezione; Richard sussultò e mandò un’esclamazione deliziata.  
“Prima hai interrotto quel che stavo facendo”, disse Nives con voce bassa e roca, “Devi sapere che io *odio* essere interrotta”, si spostò più in basso, “pertanto ora subirai un castigo adeguato…”, e, così dicendo, circondò la sua virilità con le labbra. Richard sussultò più forte di prima e spalancò gli occhi, senza fiato. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, che lo stava guardando a sua volta con quei suoi meravigliosi occhi bruni… occhi che sapevano essere dolcissimi, come quelli di una cerbiatta, ma che ora fiammeggiavano di passione incandescente.  
Incontrando lo sguardo azzurro del suo amante, reso nebuloso dal piacere, per un momento Nives si sentì in imbarazzo: mai in vita sua era stata tanto sfacciata; ma prima che il disagio aumentasse, Richard chiuse gli occhi con un lieve gemito e mormorò:  
“Sei incredibile, piccola…”  
Incoraggiata, Nives continuò ad infliggergli il *castigo* che aveva scelto, finché lui, nel momento culminante, non afferrò le lenzuola stringendole in pugno ed inarcò la schiena, emettendo un lungo, basso gemito riverberante che esprimeva tutto il godimento che provava; poi ricadde sul materasso, il respiro mozzo, la testa che girava.  
Vedendolo abbandonato sul letto, l’espressione estatica, Nives sorrise soddisfatta ed emozionata di essere riuscita a dargli tanto piacere.  
Lo lasciò e si arrampicò lungo il suo corpo fino a sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Lui chiuse le braccia attorno a lei e la strinse, il respiro ancora alterato.  
“Sto camminando nei Campi Elisi”, le bisbigliò, facendola ridacchiare compiaciuta; allora le mise un dito sotto il mento e le sollevò il viso verso il suo per guardarla negli occhi; il suo sguardo era tuttora annebbiato, ma ardeva di una nuova fiamma, “Lo sai, però, che anche tu hai interrotto me, vero…?”  
“Io non…”, Nives cominciò a protestare, ma lui le chiuse la bocca con un bacio.  
“Sì che mi hai interrotto”, le mormorò sulle labbra, “proprio sul più bello, mentre stavo gustando il miglior dolce del mondo… migliore perfino del gelato al cioccolato…”  
Nives sbruffò in una risatina, ma smise subito quando lui le scostò le sottili spalline della camicia da notte, scoprendole il seno per accarezzarlo con le mani e le labbra; un incendio devastante la investì immediatamente, facendola boccheggiare.  
Richard si abbassò lungo il suo corpo mentre le sfilava l’indumento, che lasciò cadere accanto al letto; indugiò a mordicchiarle l’addome, appena sopra l’orlo degli slip di pizzo, facendola fremere per l’attesa di ciò che sapeva sarebbe seguito. Con lentezza esasperante, le tolse le mutandine, ma come fu finalmente nuda, incapace di attendere ancora, si infilò tra le sue ginocchia e posò subito le labbra sul suo luogo segreto.  
Nives trasalì e lanciò un’esclamazione senza fiato mentre lo sentiva assaporarla intimamente, golosamente, come aveva fatto prima nella doccia; la sensazione era travolgente, irresistibile, e lei non riusciva ad impedirsi di gemere sempre più forte, gettando la testa di qua e di là, il respiro spezzato, il corpo tremante; quando l’orgasmo le esplose in grembo, eruppe in un grido di pura ebbrezza:  
“Richaaaard!!!”  
Sentirla urlare il suo nome gli fece saltare un battito cardiaco, in un’emozione molto più profonda che sentire i suoi spasmi all’apice del piacere. La condusse attraverso il climax finché non si placò; allora le si stese a fianco, osservando incantato la sua espressione appagata. Si era aspettato di provare orgoglio, l’orgoglio dell’uomo che riesce a soddisfare pienamente la sua donna; sì, provava anche quello, ma era un’altra l’emozione che aveva la prevalenza: si sentiva umile. Umile di fronte alla grandiosità del sentimento che provava per Nives, e ancora di più di fronte alla consapevolezza che lei lo ricambiava. Non sarebbe mai stato riconoscente abbastanza verso il destino che gli aveva fatto incontrare questa donna meravigliosa – l’amore della sua vita – in modo tanto inaspettato.  
La prese tra le braccia e la baciò, perdutamente. Poi ricoprì entrambi con le coltri e si addormentarono così, abbracciati.


	3. Capitolo III: Sabato 29 novembre 2014

 

Capitolo III: Sabato 29 novembre 2014

Al mattino, Nives si ridestò per trovare ancora una volta Richard già sveglio che la teneva tra le braccia.  
“Buongiorno”, le sussurrò lui con voce tenera, “E buon compleanno.”  
Lei gli sorrise, ancora assonnata.  
“Grazie… e buongiorno a te”, gli rispose, “Sai, potrei anche abituarmi, a questo…”  
“A che cosa?”  
“A svegliarmi tra le tue braccia.”  
Gli strofinò il naso nell’incavo del collo, poi gli baciò la fossetta alla base della gola. Lui ridacchiò:  
“Oh, anch’io potrei abituarmi, a svegliarmi con te tra le braccia…”  
Piegò la testa e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.  
“Che ore sono?”, domandò Nives, stiracchiandosi. Lui socchiuse gli occhi, godendo della sensazione del corpo di lei che si strofinava contro il proprio.  
“Quasi le otto”, rispose distrattamente.  
Nives sgranò gli occhi: non ricordava neppure più quando aveva dormito tanto a lungo, e senza mai svegliarsi una sola volta durante la notte.  
“Sei meglio del sonnifero”, borbottò.  
“Eh?”, fece lui, confuso.  
“Non badarci… deliri di primo mattino”, lo sviò lei, non volendo raccontargli dei suoi problemi d’insonnia per non preoccuparlo, “Colazione in camera?”  
Lui comprese che non gli stava dicendo qualcosa, ma pensò che non fosse poi così importante, se non gliene parlava; o almeno così sperava. Tuttavia, la sua innata discrezione gli impedì di insistere.  
“Chiamo il servizio in camera…”, annuì, poi sghignazzò, “Anche qui, come a Venezia, si domanderanno come mai una persona sola ordina la colazione per due…”  
Nives rise e si alzò; era ancora nuda, ma non si preoccupò di rivestirsi: ormai Richard aveva visto tutto, di lei, e non aveva senso fare la pudica. Raccattò camicia e mutandine e si recò in bagno, dove rapidamente si rinfrescò; intanto lui fece la chiamata.  
Quando Nives tornò in camera, indossando di nuovo la romantica camicia da notte, trovò Richard seduto sul letto, il lenzuolo che gli copriva modestamente la parte inferiore del corpo; vedendola, batté leggermente sul materasso accanto a sé per invitarla a sedersi vicino a lui e, quando lo ebbe fatto, le porse una piccola scatola blu scuro elegantemente decorata con un fregio d’argento che riproduceva il noto marchio a forma di cigno della Swarovski.  
“Appena l’ho visto, ho pensato che fosse il regalo perfetto per te”, le disse a bassa voce.  
La gola chiusa per l’emozione la rese incapace di replicare subito; con mani tremanti, Nives prese la scatola e l’aprì: in un letto di raso bianco c’erano due tortore di cristallo che si guardavano, un cuoricino appeso tra i loro becchi. Sentì gli occhi che le si riempivano di lacrime di commozione: se le murrine ed i mazzi di fiori erano stati regali romantici, questo li superava di gran lunga, e non certo soltanto per il valore economico. Le sfuggì un singhiozzo: era stata sola per un tempo così lungo, che il desiderio di incontrare finalmente l’uomo della sua vita si era fatto intollerabile, tanto che si era rifugiata nei sogni, nelle fantasie, nei suoi scritti. Quando aveva *incontrato* Richard nei panni di Thorin, aveva perso la testa tanto d’aver fatto la follia di andare a Londra solo per vederlo dal vivo una volta nella vita… e adesso stavano insieme. Guardando le due tortore innamorate attraverso le lacrime che le offuscavano la vista, Nives pensò che tutti gli anni di solitudine che le avevano straziato il cuore erano valsi la pena, perché ora trovavano una ricompensa che andava al di là di ogni immaginazione.

  
Vedendo le sue lacrime commosse, Richard sentì un groppo in gola; la prese tra le braccia e la strinse al cuore, accarezzandole teneramente i capelli. Anche lui si era spesso sentito amareggiato per la propria solitudine, e quindi capiva perfettamente cosa provasse Nives. Le baciò la fronte e i capelli, più volte, attendendo che il suo pianto si acquietasse.  
Finalmente le lacrime smisero di scorrere e Nives si asciugò le lacrime, tornando a raddrizzarsi per guardare il suo uomo negli occhi.  
“Che regalo meraviglioso…”, mormorò, ancora incerta della propria voce, “Non ho parole, davvero… tranne… grazie e… ti amo immensamente…”  
Lui le prese il volto tra le mani e coi pollici le asciugò le guance ancora umide.  
“Anch’io ti amo, Nives”, le bisbigliò, prima di baciarla in un modo così dolce da farla letteralmente sciogliere.  
“Richard…”, cominciò lei, ma un altro lungo bacio la interruppe. Quando la lasciò infine andare, Nives aveva gli occhi splendenti come stelle, i dubbi momentaneamente dimenticati.  
“Metterò le tortore sul comò in camera mia”, gli disse, “proprio di fronte al letto, così sarà la prima cosa che vedrò svegliandomi, e l’ultima addormentandomi.”  
“Ah, non una mia foto, dunque?”, la stuzzicò lui.  
“Quella ce l’ho sul comodino”, rise lei.  
“Come io la tua in quel magnifico costume da odalisca”, le rivelò allora Richard, baciandola di nuovo, “Meglio che mi renda presentabile”, borbottò poi alzandosi, anche se gli sarebbe invece piaciuto fare ben altro, “Non è il caso che il cameriere mi veda nudo.”  
“Men che meno una *cameriera*!”, rise Nives, ammirando il suo splendido fisico mentre si avviava in bagno, “Se come me è una tua fan, rischi di farle venire un infarto!”  
Lui voltò il capo a mezzo e lei vide che aveva assunto la sua adorabile aria da impacciatone che trovava così irresistibile e che ogni volta le faceva venir voglia di mangiarlo di baci.  
“Oh andiamo…”, lo udì bofonchiare, prima di sparire oltre la porta. Nives scosse la testa ridacchiando: non sarebbe mai riuscita a capacitarsi di come lui facesse a non rendersi conto di quanto fosse attraente e sexy. Specie senza vestiti addosso.  
Lo udì usare la doccia, poi dopo qualche minuti lo sentì chiamarla. Andò di là e lo trovò in accappatoio, il volto coperto da schiuma da barba; impugnava un rasoio a mano libera.  
“Per te, piccola…”, le mormorò, prima di cominciare a radersi. Nives fece gli occhi tondi: si era ricordato che a Venezia gli aveva detto che trovava sexy un uomo che si faceva la barba col rasoio a mano libera; aveva promesso di procurarsene uno… e lo aveva fatto davvero!  
“Sei matto da legare…”, riuscì a proferire; Richard le lanciò un’occhiata sorniona, proseguendo imperterrito a radersi, “Piantala di guardarmi così o ti salto addosso!”, lo minacciò lei. Non ottenne altro che farlo sorridere con aria trionfante, “Oh, sei *impossibile*!”, si lamentò, ridendo ed uscendo rapidamente dal bagno. Se fosse rimasta ancora, era certa che non avrebbe più risposto di se stessa.  
Richard tornò in camera appena in tempo che udirono bussare alla porta; Nives si rifugiò in bagno per non farsi vedere e ne uscì soltanto quando il cameriere se ne fu andato. Meno male che era un uomo, pensò vagamente: se fosse stata una donna probabilmente sarebbe svenuta alla vista di Richard Armitage in accappatoio e con ogni probabilità nudo sotto… Beh, non tutte le donne del mondo erano sue fan, ovviamente, ma anche senza esserlo, lui era obiettivamente un gran bel pezzo di figliolo…  
Finito di consumare l’abbondante *full breakfast*, Richard traguardò Nives con quel suo modo seducente che le mandava sempre in tilt gli ormoni:  
“Allora piccola… Qualche idea su come passare il tempo?”  
Lei assunse un’aria angelica.  
“Non saprei… e tu?”, ritorse.  
Si dimostrò che Richard ne aveva una soltanto, di idea, ma *molto* intrigante...  
*********  
Era ormai sera; come si erano proposti, avevano trascorso l’intera giornata chiusi in camera, praticamente sempre a letto, tranne per un frettoloso pranzo a base di sandwich.  
Nives baciò Richard sul naso. Avevano appena finito di fare l’amore in modo soave e adesso si stavano scambiando tenere coccole.

  
“*Adoro* il tuo naso”, dichiarò. Lui lo arricciò, dubbioso:  
“Sul serio? Io l’ho sempre odiato…”  
“Ma scherzi?”, protestò lei, “Hai uno stupendo naso greco, semplicemente perfetto”, lo baciò di nuovo, poi scese a baciargli le labbra, “E hai una *bocca* perfetta…”, poi tornò verso l’alto e gli baciò gli occhi, “e gli occhi più *stupefacenti* del mondo…”, poi si spostò di lato e gli baciò il padiglione auricolare, “e bellissime orecchie da Elfo…”, si riferiva al fatto che, in alcune sue foto, la prospettiva faceva sembrare che avesse le orecchie leggermente appuntite, “Sei il mio principe elfico personale…”  
Lui non poteva avere la minima idea che lei si stava riferendo ad Aryon, il co-protagonista della sua fan fiction tolkieniana; lui era *davvero* il suo principe elfico personale.  
Richard, ovviamente non comprendendo le implicazioni della sua affermazione, ridacchiò divertito:  
“Veramente sono stato un principe *nanico*…”  
“Sì, certo, un Nano di un metro e ottantanove”, rise lei, “O, come dice la mamma della mia figlioccia, *il finto Nano*.”  
Anche Richard rise:  
“Sì, in effetti è stranissimo vedermi tanto basso nel film, quando è una vita che mi vedo fin troppo alto…”  
“La pianti di trovarti difetti dappertutto?”, lo rimproverò lei, “Sennò lo dico a tua mamma: ha fatto un magnifico lavoro, con te, e se venisse a sapere che non lo apprezzi sono sicura che si seccherebbe moltissimo!”  
Lui la guardò sbalordito.  
“Non l’avevo mai vista in questo modo”, borbottò, “Va bene, la pianto…”, le baciò i capelli, sentendosi lusingato di piacerle tanto; oh, sapeva di piacere a intere schiere di donne, ma gli importava realmente di piacere solo a Nives, “Comunque ammetto che ora il mio naso mi dispiace meno, dopo che per interpretare Thorin me lo hanno dovuto addirittura ingrossare, il che mi ha fatto capire che non è poi così *tanto* male…”, concluse con un sogghigno che strappò un sorriso anche a Nives. A dirla tutta, c’era chi affermava che, in seguito a un incidente di scena durante *Lo Hobbit*, l’attore si fosse fatto ritoccare il naso; se era vero, era stato un intervento tanto lieve da essere praticamente impercettibile. Comunque fosse, a Nives non importava niente: lei aveva sempre pensato che fosse bellissimo e sempre lo avrebbe pensato, anche quando avesse avuto novant’anni, i capelli bianchi e il volto coperto di rughe.  
Poi Richard proseguì, cambiando totalmente argomento:  
“Tra meno di quattro settimane sarà Natale”, considerò, “Mi piacerebbe passarlo con te…”, la sentì irrigidirsi e si chiese con preoccupazione se non aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma la risposta dispiaciuta di Nives chiarì subito tutto:  
“Piacerebbe moltissimo anche a me, amore… ma non posso lasciar solo mio papà proprio a Natale…”  
Richard rammentò che la madre di Nives era mancata poco più di due anni prima.  
“No, certo che no”, affermò, comprensivo; del resto, anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per suo padre o sua madre; “Scusami, non ci avevo pensato… Che ne dici di Capodanno, allora? Una settimana bianca in qualche bella località sciistica italiana?”  
Lei fece una smorfia:  
“Sarebbe fantastico, ma il mio livello di abilità sugli sci è del tipo *li metto per cadere*…”, poi rise, “Uhm, però se posso cadere addosso a te, ne possiamo parlare…”  
Lui fece eco alla sua risata, poi le sollevò il mento.  
“Puoi cadermi addosso ogni volta che vuoi…”, mormorò, prima di baciarla sulle labbra. Nives ricambiò il bacio ridacchiando, poi si fece seria:  
“Da ragazza ho provato a far discesa, ma onestamente mi ha sempre fatto un po’ paura… Preferisco lo sci nordico, quello classico; ma non voglio in alcun modo condizionarti o rovinarti la vacanza…”  
“Non la rovineresti affatto, non m’importa di sciare, ma di stare con te…”  
Lei lo strinse, commossa.  
“Grazie… ma non sono disposta ad accettarlo. So quanto ti piace sciare.”  
La sua affermazione lo sorprese, prima di ricordare d’aver detto in più occasioni, durante le interviste, quanto effettivamente quell’attività gli piacesse, e lei evidentemente le aveva viste; a volte dimenticava di essere un personaggio pubblico e quindi c’erano moltissime persone che sapevano tantissimo su di lui, compresa Nives.  
“Non voglio lasciarti sola tutto il giorno per scorrazzare per le piste”, s’adombrò. Nives sentì gli occhi pungerle.  
“Sei dolcissimo…”, sussurrò, prima di rovesciarlo sul cuscino e baciarlo con tutto l’amore che sentiva per lui. Richard la ricambiò; quando gli lasciò le labbra, fece per protestare, ma lei gli mise un dito sulla bocca per tacitarlo.  
“Veniamo a un compromesso”, gli propose, “Che ne dici di sciare soltanto nel pomeriggio? Possiamo trascorrere a letto la mattinata, poi nel pomeriggio io mi rilasso nel centro benessere dell’albergo – ovviamente andiamo in uno che ce l’ha, il centro benessere – e tu scii, e poi stiamo di nuovo insieme la sera.”  
“Mi piace”, accettò lui, baciandole il polpastrello, “Andata.”  
“La stagione è già molto avanzata”, osservò Nives, “Ormai sarà difficile trovare posto, non credi?”  
“Non preoccuparti di questo, ho i miei contatti”, sorrise lui, “Raramente riesco a sapere con largo anticipo quando posso andare in vacanza e dove mi rivolgo sono specializzati proprio in viaggi *last minute*. A volte mi sono imbattuto anche in ottime occasioni. Ah, e vorrei che fosse chiaro: sono io che ti ho invitata, quindi sarai mia ospite”, Nives aprì bocca per protestare, “Niente discussioni”, la troncò lui, serio.  
“Va bene”, si arrese lei, “ma il viaggio me lo pago da sola”, aggiunse in tono definitivo. Lui capì che non avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea e quindi si limitò ad annuire.  
“Quando potresti partire? E quanto potresti star via?”, le domandò.  
Lei ci pensò su attentamente.  
“Diciamo che potrei partire il 28 o 29 dicembre, per sei o sette giorni”, rispose, “ma prima vorrei parlarne con mio padre.”  
“Certo, è chiaro…”  
“Tu però non farti condizionare”, gli raccomandò, “Prendi tutti i giorni che vuoi, poi io semplicemente ti raggiungo e stiamo insieme il più possibile.”  
“D’accordo”, concluse l’attore, abbastanza soddisfatto. Lui avrebbe avuto tre settimane abbondanti senza impegni, dal 18 dicembre fino all’11 gennaio, ma si rendeva conto che non poteva chiedere di più a Nives, che comunque non avrebbe sicuramente avuto così tante ferie.  
Il suo stomaco brontolò.  
“Ops…”, fece, con una buffa smorfia.  
“Fame?”, indagò Nives ridacchiando.  
“Alquanto”, ammise lui, poi lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio posato sul comodino, “Sono quasi le cinque… hai mai provato un tradizionale *afternoon tea*?”  
“No… come sarebbe?”  
“Tartine e pasticcini, serviti col tè; ultimamente anche con vino bianco al posto del tè.”  
Lei corrugò la fronte:  
“E che *afternoon tea* sarebbe, se al posto del tè servono vino bianco?”, borbottò, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione. Lui sogghignò:  
“In effetti hai ragione, ma sai, le mode… E comunque, dobbiamo ancora brindare al tuo compleanno, per cui possiamo ordinare sia il tè che una bottiglia di champagne. Allora, ti va?”  
Al suo sorridente cenno d’assenso, si girò e sollevò la cornetta del telefono, chiamando il servizio in camera; Nives si alzò, avvolgendosi nell’accappatoio dell’albergo a mo’ di vestaglia, ed andò ad aprire la finestra per arieggiare un poco la stanza, dall’aria ormai viziata dopo un’intera giornata con due persone chiuse dentro, e per di più impegnate in attività piuttosto *intense*. Richard indossò l’altro accappatoio, poi udendo Nives ridere la guardò sorpreso:  
“Ehi, che c’è?”  
“Sto pensando che oramai il cameriere ha capito cosa stai facendo, chiuso in camera tutto il giorno ordinando sempre da mangiare per due!”  
L’attore sbottò a ridere:  
“L’avrà certamente capito, a meno che non sia rimbambito…!”  
Quando arrivò, Nives preferì comunque eclissarsi di nuovo in bagno; tornando, trovò un carrello portavivande così riccamente imbandito da rimaner a bocca aperta.  
“Santo cielo, se mangio tutta questa roba, poi però non ce la faccio anche a cenare!”, esclamò.

  
“In effetti sarebbe previsto in sostituzione della cena”, spiegò Richard.  
“Ah ecco…”  
Mangiarono, poi Richard stappò la bottiglia di champagne e lo versò nei calici.  
“Buon compleanno, Nives”, le mormorò, porgendogliene uno. Lei fece tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di lui:  
“Grazie… è il più bel compleanno della mia vita”, dichiarò. Era vero: anche se aveva trascorso altri bei compleanni, questo li superava di gran lunga.  
Più tardi, Richard mise fuori il carrello – come aveva fatto a colazione e a pranzo per evitare che fossero disturbati – e tornò a sedersi sul divano; lui le chiese di parlargli dei suoi amici, del suo lavoro, del corso di danza del ventre, dei suoi genitori, della sua passione per la scrittura, desideroso di approfondire la conoscenza della sua quotidianità, un argomento che, durante le loro conversazioni via Skype, solitamente veniva soltanto accennato. Nives gli parlò volentieri di tutto, pronta a interrompersi al primo accenno di noia, ma Richard ascoltò di buon grado, sia perché veramente interessato, sia perché lei aveva una maniera di narrare le cose talmente vivido ed esuberante che non c’era pericolo che si stancasse.  
Ad un certo punto – più di un’ora dopo – fu lei a porre termine alle chiacchiere.  
“Adesso basta parlare”, disse, sciogliendo la cintura dell’accappatoio e facendoselo scivolare giù dalle spalle. Richard seguì con interesse il percorso della spugna che scendeva sulle braccia e sul petto… ma lei ne arrestò la caduta appena prima che le scoprisse il seno.  
“Vado a fare una doccia”, annunciò di punto in bianco, alzandosi repentinamente e dirigendosi in bagno.  
“Ehi!”, protestò l’attore, colto di sorpresa. Lei rise alla sua espressione da bambino che si è visto rubare le caramelle e gli assicurò:  
“Sarò velocissima.”  
Fu di parola: non più di dieci minuti dopo ritornò e lo ricompensò *adeguatamente* per la sua pazienza…

Domenica 30 novembre 2014

Stavolta fu Nives a svegliarsi per prima. Da dietro le tende filtrava un lieve lucore, il che, dato il periodo dell’anno, indicava che potevano essere circa le otto del mattino. Nuovamente, aveva dormito come una bambina: la serenità, la gioia che le dava stare tra le braccia di Richard stavano facendo prodigi, per i suoi problemi di sonno. Nel rendersene conto, le si inumidirono gli occhi: aveva sempre sospettato che, dietro la sua difficoltà a dormire, c’era lo stress dovuto al dispiacere causatole dalla sua solitudine. Adesso non era più sola: il suo cuore, la sua anima, il suo corpo erano pieni di Richard, un amabile, rassicurante, affidabile compagno, un compagno che lei non avrebbe mai pensato di poter davvero conquistare neanche nei suoi sogni più selvaggi.  
Nella luce incerta, distingueva appena i lineamenti del suo amato volto, distesi nel sonno, le labbra lievemente curvate nell’accenno di un sorriso. Era così adorabile, che Nives si mosse per sollevarsi abbastanza da deporgli sulla bocca un bacio, lieve come ali di farfalla perché non voleva disturbarlo; poi tornò a posare la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi con un sospiro appagato, in attesa che lui si svegliasse.

  
Non molto dopo, Richard si mosse ed aprì gli occhi; sentendo il calore del morbido corpo di Nives contro il suo fianco, sorrise beato: *quello* era il modo giusto di svegliarsi al mattino, con accanto la sua donna, colei che amava con tutto se stesso. Si voltò a guardarla nella debole luce che filtrava dalle cortine della finestra e vide che lei era già sveglia.  
“Buongiorno”, le mormorò, sporgendosi per baciarla. Lei sorrise contro le sue labbra e, non appena poté parlare, snocciolò una delle sue frasi preferite de *Lo Hobbit*:  
“Che vuoi dire? Mi auguri un buon giorno, o vuoi dire che è un buon giorno che mi piaccia o no; o che ti senti buono, quest’oggi; o che è un giorno in cui si deve essere buoni?”  
Riconoscendo la battuta di Gandalf in risposta al saluto di Bilbo all’inizio del romanzo e del relativo film, Richard si mise a ridere.  
“Tutto quanto questo”, rispose correttamente. Anche Nives rise, poi gli annodò le braccia dietro al collo e lo baciò come si deve; lui rispose con slancio, abbracciandola stretta.  
“Mmmmh…”, sospirò poi, “mi piace farmi *buongiornare* da te…!”, aggiunse, parafrasando un’altra battuta del romanzo e del film. Nives ovviamente colse il riferimento e rise fino alle lacrime, mentre anche l’attore sogghignava divertito, pensando che la risata di lei era musica per le sue orecchie, almeno quanto i suoi gemiti d’amore, perché entrambe le cose indicavano uno stato d’animo felice, e la felicità di Nives era la cosa che gli premeva di più al mondo.  
Si scambiarono un altro bacio, poi lei si rimise a ridere.  
“Ehi, che c’è?”, domandò Richard, divertito.  
“Mi è appena venuta in mente una tua intervista… Quella dove parlavi di cosa avresti fatto se avessi avuto un anello che rende invisibili…”  
“Ahi ahi”, fece l’attore inglese, prevedendo qualche battuta piccante riguardo alla sua scherzosa dichiarazione che ne avrebbe fatto uso per correre in strada… nudo. Sospirò con fare esageratamente rassegnato, “Sentiamo cos’hai da dire in merito…”  
“Oh, solamente che, se davvero lo indossassi per correre nudo lungo Wilshire Boulevard, io sarei lì a pregare tutti gli Dei possibili perché ti si sfilasse dal dito!”, ridacchiò Nives. Richard sbruffò in una risata, poi la traguardò in quella sua maniera che non mancava mai di agitarla.  
“Sicura di volere che tutti mi vedano nudo…?”, la provocò.  
Lei divenne di colpo seria.  
“Uhm, a ben pensarci… no. Voglio essere l’unica, a vederti nudo”, dichiarò, “Beh, escluse eventuali esigenze di scena”, soggiunse con una smorfia. Era una realtà a cui non amava pensare, ma prima o poi si sarebbe dovuta confrontare con essa.  
“Nemmeno lì, mi vedrebbero completamente nudo”, la informò lui, “Anche nelle scene più audaci, si indossa sempre un *cache-sex*…”  
Era vero, Nives lo aveva letto da qualche parte; la differenza poteva anche essere minima, ma era comunque significativa.  
“Cercherò di non essere gelosa delle tue future partner con cui dovrai girare scene d’amore”, sospirò, “So che è solo lavoro, ma… sarà dura.”  
“Cercherò di non darti motivo di essere gelosa”, cercò di rassicurarla Richard; poiché lei teneva lo sguardo basso, le mise un dito sotto il mento e le fece sollevare il volto perché lo guardasse negli occhi, “Per quanto attraenti, le mie colleghe non saranno mai *te*”, dichiarò a bassa voce, ma in tono che non ammetteva repliche. Nives deglutì, maledicendo la propria insicurezza – sempre latente e che saltava fuori nei momenti più inopportuni – e si obbligò a scacciarla.  
“Ti credo”, disse in un soffio; poi si obbligò a scrollarsi di dosso quel malumore, “Ordiniamo la colazione?”, domandò vivacemente, accendendo la luce, “Ho una fame da lupi…”  
“Anch’io”, ammise Richard, seguendola prontamente nel cambio d’argomento, “Chiederò una colazione *molto* abbondante perché prevedo che anche oggi ci serviranno *molte* calorie…”, fece un sorrisetto malizioso, “Infatti, a parte che per mangiare, non ho intenzione di farti alzare dal letto neppure oggi…”  
Lei si sentì fremere in profondità alla sola idea di ripetere la giornata appena passata.  
“Allora ricordiamoci di rimetter fuori il cartello *non disturbare*, dopo che avremo finito di far colazione…”, disse sottovoce, rammentando che avevano fatto lo stesso il giorno prima.  
Dopo colazione, mentre Richard si radeva, Nives pescò dalla valigia un completo intimo che aveva comprato apposta per l’occasione; consapevole di star indossandolo solo per farselo sfilare immediatamente, ridacchiò tra sé, sentendosi in *modalità monella*. Quando fu pronta, si diede un’occhiata allo specchio, verificando l’effetto, e ne fu soddisfatta; sentì l’acqua del lavandino scorrere, indicando che lui aveva finito di radersi e si stava risciacquando, ed attese ancora un interminabile minuto per dargli tempo di applicarsi il dopobarba – profumato al sandalo, una fragranza che lei trovava irresistibile, anche se Richard non aveva bisogno di niente, per essere irresistibile ai suoi occhi – e poi si avvicinò alla porta.  
“Posso entrare?”, domandò, tanto per annunciarsi.  
“Sì, certo”, la invitò lui, voltandosi verso la porta che si stava aprendo. Nives comparve sulla soglia e si appoggiò allo stipite, guardandolo di sotto in su con aria da gattamorta; indossava un reggiseno con intarsi in pizzo blu scuro e degli slip abbinati, sexy in modo discreto ed elegante. Richard si sentì mancare il fiato; solo a guardarla, un fremito gli percorse la spina dorsale, riverberandosi nel bassoventre.

  
Sotto il suo sguardo ardente, Nives si fece più audace: si stiracchiò con movenze sinuose per provocarlo ulteriormente e si girò a mezzo, rivelando a sorpresa che gli slip erano in realtà una brasiliana che lasciava scoperta gran parte delle sue belle natiche; a Richard quasi cadde la mascella.  
“Ti piace il mio completino intimo nuovo?”, gli domandò lei a bassa voce. Scombussolato, lui chiuse un istante gli occhi, nel tentativo di riguadagnare un minimo di controllo su se stesso.  
“Moltissimo”, rispose, la voce baritonale ancor più profonda del solito, “solo che…”, tornò ad aprire gli occhi, che ora luccicavano in maniera pericolosa, “temo proprio che dovrò togliertelo all'istante…”  
Si liberò dell’asciugamano che gli cingeva i fianchi, rimanendo nudo, e si mosse verso di lei; ridendo, Nives schizzò via dalla porta e corse in camera, dove mise il tavolino tra sé e lui, ingaggiando un vivace quanto breve tentativo di finta fuga che terminò quando Richard l’acchiappò e la sollevò di peso, caricandosela in spalla. Lei rise e strillò, simulando indignazione e fingendo di lottare, agitando le gambe e tempestandogli la schiena di piccoli pugni innocui. Nel breve tragitto fino al letto, lui approfittò della propria posizione avvantaggiata per accarezzarle il fondoschiena semiscoperto, al che lei strillò di nuovo, ridendo.  
Pur nell’eccitazione del gioco malizioso che stavano conducendo, Richard pose cura nell’adagiarla sul letto delicatamente; poi, visto che lei continuava a fingere di volergli sfuggire, le si sdraiò sopra, inchiodandola col suo peso, e le bloccò le braccia sopra la testa.  
“Sei mia”, le annunciò a bassa voce. Allora Nives lo guardò con espressione seducente ed aprì le gambe, allacciando le caviglie dietro di lui, virtualmente imprigionandolo.  
“Sì”, mormorò, “e tu sei mio.”  
Richard godette della sensazione del caldo centro del suo corpo contro il proprio; mosse il bacino, facendole sentire tutta la propria eccitazione.  
“Sì”, confermò con voce rauca, “sono tuo…”  
********  
Anche quel giorno, i due innamorati si dedicarono esclusivamente l’uno all’altra, ignorando il mondo intero. Consapevoli di poter stare insieme molto più raramente di quanto avrebbero desiderato, avrebbero approfittato di ogni singolo istante di vicinanza fisica fino in fondo, con ogni fibra del loro essere, cuore, anima, mente e corpo…


	4. Capitolo IV: Lunedì 1° dicembre 2014 parte prima

 

Capitolo IV: Lunedì 1° dicembre 2014 parte prima

Quel mattino, Richard e Nives indugiarono in tenerezze fino all’ora di pranzo; dopo mangiato, Richard si recò alla conferenza stampa, da cui tornò verso le quattro e mezzo, poi cominciarono a prepararsi per la serata. La proiezione avrebbe avuto luogo alle 20.00, ma le star del film avrebbero cominciato a presentarsi già due ore prima per brevi interviste sul tappeto rosso – che però con originalità gli organizzatori avevano deciso sarebbe stato verde – e per foto e autografi per i fan accorsi numerosissimi e accampati già da giorni fuori dal cinema.  
Richard indossò un elegante tre pezzi grigio scuro quadrettato azzurro con una camicia a righe blu sottili e una cravatta rossa, poi si rivolse a Nives:  
“Allora, come sto?”  
Lei lo osservò con attenzione; accorgendosi che esitava a rispondere, l’attore la incitò:  
“Ebbene?”  
“Non voglio fare la criticona ma… ecco, la cravatta è troppo chiassosa.”  
“Oh? Pensavo che un tocco di colore poteva essere gradevole…”  
“Non per la sera… ne hai una di grigio scuro o blu?”  
“Sì, ma non fa troppo cupo?”

  
“No, hai già la camicia a illuminare il completo, anche se sarebbe meglio in tinta unita piuttosto che a righe: mai mettere insieme righe e quadretti…”  
“Purtroppo ho portato solo questa”, si dolse lui, “Sono proprio un disastro, a vestirmi…”  
“Per stavolta ti perdono”, scherzò Nives, “e comunque, sei assolutamente perfetto quando ti spogli”, aggiunse, facendogli l’occhiolino; Richard sbottò in una risata, “Se ci aggiungi un fazzoletto da taschino bianco che spezzi un attimo, sarai perfetto anche vestito...”, concluse, facendolo ridere ancora di più.  
Fece come gli aveva detto e vide che effettivamente stava benissimo.  
“Grazie per la consulenza”, le disse sorridendo, “Potrei assumerti come specialista in look!”, concluse con una risata.  
“Facciamo così: quando devi presenziare a qualche manifestazione, rivolgiti a me, sarò ben felice di consigliarti”, sorrise Nives.  
“Ma tu come ti vesti?”, volle sapere l’attore, notando che lei era ancora in accappatoio.  
“Da Nerwen la Verde, naturalmente”, gli rivelò lei ridacchiando, “Dammi un quarto d’ora…”  
Prese il portabiti che aveva appeso nell’armadio quando era arrivata e si recò in bagno, dove si cambiò e si truccò, calandosi nei panni della sua alter ego tolkieniana; poi tornò in camera, dove frattanto Richard stava controllando il suo account Twitter. Non appena la scorse sulla soglia, l’attore depose il cellulare e si alzò, guardandola con un’espressione di tale apprezzamento che le fece saltare il cuore in gola.  
“Sei semplicemente meravigliosa”, le disse l’attore a bassa voce.  
“Grazie…”, rispose lei, emozionata; avanzò di due passi, poi girò lentamente su se stessa, facendo vedere il dietro del romantico abito lungo verde e marrone, i due colori simbolici del personaggio da lei inventato; quando tornò a girarsi verso di lui, Richard notò che indossava una parure di cristalli verdi composta di diadema, collana, orecchini ed anello che le dava un’apparenza regale.

  
“Manca ancora una cosa”, osservò Nives, andando a prendere un tascapane in cuoio, che si appese in vita mediante una cintura dal fermaglio di rame, “Altrimenti non so dove mettere il mio *palantir*”, scherzò, mostrando il cellulare. Richard rise alla sua celia e andò a raccattare il proprio, infilandoselo in tasca.  
“Ecco il tuo pass”, disse poi, porgendole un cartellino da spillare all’abito, “Presentati all’ingresso VIP; con questo pass ti faranno entrare subito e ti diranno dove si trova il tuo posto, che ovviamente è nella zona riservata.”  
“Tu dove sarai?”  
“Per questa volta, trattandosi della premiere mondiale, saremo tutti in sala ad assistere alla proiezione. Ovviamente tu ti siederai accanto a me”, la rassicurò.  
“Preparati a farti stritolare la mano, quando Thorin morirà”, lo avvertì lei con una stretta al cuore nel rammentare il destino che attendeva il personaggio di Richard, “Ho anche portato i fazzoletti”, aggiunse, mostrandogli il pacchetto prima di riporlo nel tascapane, “Meglio se mi porto anche la matita, piangerò così tanto che dovrò riapplicarla, dopo la proiezione…”  
“Mi spiace, tesoro…”  
“Ma che dici… è solo finzione, lo so benissimo, è solo che sono così terribilmente emotiva che piango per un nonnulla, figuriamoci la morte di un personaggio che amo alla follia come Thorin”, lo tranquillizzò Nives, vedendolo genuinamente dispiaciuto, “Piuttosto, a che ora devo presentarmi, all’ingresso? Tu sarai già là, immagino…”  
“Sì, io vado per le sei. La proiezione comincia alle otto, così basta che tu sia lì un quarto d’ora prima.”  
“Prenoterò un taxi per le sette e mezzo, allora.”  
“Ci penso io…”  
Dopo che ebbe fatto la chiamata, Richard tornò a voltarsi verso Nives.  
“Dopo la proiezione, Pete ha organizzato un rinfresco al Savoy”, le rammentò quel che il regista aveva loro detto due sere prima, “e… ti presenterò due persone molto importanti per me.”  
“Oh? E… chi?”, volle sapere lei, già presagendo la risposta.  
“I miei genitori.”  
Nives si sentì mancare.  
“Oh santo cielo…”, mormorò, sedendosi sul letto, “Oh santo cielo…”, ripeté con voce tremante. Richard andò a sedersi accanto a lei e le prese una mano tra le sue.  
“Ho già parlato loro di te”, le rivelò, “e sono entusiasti, non vedono l’ora di conoscerti…”  
“Perché non me l’hai detto prima?”, gli domandò lei, quasi senza aver sentito, tanto era turbata.  
“Non volevo farti agitare, e a quanto vedo ho avuto ragione… ma ti assicuro che non ne hai motivo: te l’ho detto, sono entusiasti, e non poteva essere altrimenti, perché vedono quanto sono felice, da quando ti ho incontrata…”  
“Ma stiamo insieme da appena due mesi e mezzo e questa è solo la terza volta che ci vediamo”, obiettò lei, sempre più nervosa, “Non stai correndo troppo…?”  
“Se avessi venti o trent’anni, avrei aspettato”, ammise lui quietamente, “ma alla mia età non voglio perder tempo: so quello che provo per te e so che sei la donna giusta, pertanto non ha senso aspettare. Però… se non te la senti, dirò a Pete che non andremo al rinfresco e avviserò i miei.”  
Nives stette in silenzio per qualche minuto, ponderando la questione. Da un lato era terrorizzata – e se non fosse piaciuta a Margaret e John Armitage? – ma dall’altro non voleva far loro una brutta impressione rifiutandosi di incontrarli. E poi, cos’aveva detto Richard a proposito del loro atteggiamento…?  
“Davvero sono entusiasti e vogliono conoscermi…?”, indagò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Sì, davvero”, confermò lui, la sincerità nei suoi limpidi occhi azzurri assolutamente indiscutibile.  
“Allora va bene”, decise Nives: non era mai stata una vigliacca e non avrebbe cominciato adesso, pensò.  
Richard le prese anche l’altra mano e le baciò entrambe.  
“Grazie, sono felice che tu abbia accettato di incontrarli.”  
“Non ringraziarmi… dovrai pagar pegno per avermelo tenuto nascosto finora”, ritorse lei con un sorrisetto malizioso. Richard sollevò le sopracciglia:  
“Qualcosa mi dice che pagherò volentieri…”  
Nives avvicinò il viso al suo ed abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra:  
“Ci puoi scommettere… e sarà tutto a mio vantaggio”, promise. Anche lui abbassò gli occhi sulle sue labbra, ancora prive di rossetto e leggermente schiuse. Chinò la testa e le baciò con tenerezza.  
“Scherzi a parte: grazie, davvero”, le disse poi, seriamente, prima di baciarla in maniera più appropriata. Nives lo ricambiò, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo, ma dopo un po’ si sottrasse, sebbene a malincuore.  
“Se continui così, finirai col fare tardi”, lo ammonì. Richard sospirò:  
“Mi sa che hai ragione…”  
Si separarono e Nives tornò in bagno per finire di truccarsi, applicando un rossetto di colore più scuro del solito, maggiormente adatto all’occasione.  
Poco dopo Richard si congedò, essendo arrivato l’orario convenuto per recarsi con gli altri al cinema.  
“A più tardi”, la salutò, sfiorandole le labbra con un bacio.  
“A più tardi…”  
Nives attese il momento di scendere a prendere il taxi guardando svogliatamente la tv, continuamente distratta dal pensiero dell’incontro con gli Armitage. Ricordava il proprio nervosismo quando era stata presentata ai genitori di colui che qualche anno dopo sarebbe diventato suo marito, ma stavolta era anche peggio, perché nonostante le rassicurazioni di Richard, temeva di essere giudicata inadeguata a lui… così come indubbiamente avrebbero fatto anche molte sue fan. Non era né bella né famosa e di sicuro l’avrebbero stroncata…  
*Basta*, si disse, *quel che conta è cosa pensa di me Richard, non il resto del mondo!*  
Ma nonostante continuasse a ripeterselo, fu col cuore in gola che, cinque minuti prima dell’orario previsto, scese nell’atrio ad aspettare il taxi.  
L’autista non fece una piega nel vedere una donzella abbigliata in stile fantasy, anzi le sorrise con simpatia e le aprì la portiera, facendola accomodare. Cinque minuti più tardi scese dal taxi, pagò la corsa e percorse a piedi gli ultimi cinquanta metri, essendo quella una zona pedonale e comunque chiusa al traffico a causa della manifestazione. C’era una folla enorme dietro alle transenne e un gran brusio di voci; Nives vide tre splendidi Thranduil – uno dei quali era chiaramente una donna – svariati Gandalf, tre Thorin, una mezza dozzina di Legolas, una Tauriel, molti Hobbit e perfino un Azog.  
Si diresse verso una porta sopra la quale campeggiava la scritta *VIP entrance*, dove un addetto alla sicurezza verificò il pass che si era appuntata alla scollatura e la fece entrare; un secondo addetto controllò il suo nome sulla lista e le consegnò un cartoncino con le indicazioni per il suo posto, in terza fila.  
Percorso un corridoio, Nives arrivò ad un vestibolo dove quasi si scontrò con McKellen.  
“Oh mi scusi!”, esclamò, costernata.  
“E di che?”, le sorrise l’interprete di Gandalf, “Mia cara, ma è splendida!”, si complimentò poi, facendola arrossire.  
“Grazie, sir Ian… e lei è molto elegante”, lo contraccambiò, ammirando la sua sciarpa di seta che spiccava in piacevole contrasto sul suo soprabito grigio.

  
“Oh, ma grazie, Lady Nerwen… Stavo per entrare, vuole accompagnarmi? O preferisce attendere il suo fidanzato?”  
La parola *fidanzato* aumentò la sua agitazione.  
“Ehm, no, siamo d’accordo che lo aspetto seduta”, gli rispose, sforzandosi di controllarsi, “L’accompagnerò molto volentieri.”  
L’anziano attore le porse galantemente il braccio, che lei accettò. Non avevano fatto due passi, che dietro di loro risuonò la voce roboante di Lee Pace:  
“Ma tu guarda, Gandalf si è accaparrato la compagnia di Lady Nerwen!”  
Si fermarono e si voltarono sorridendo mentre l’altissimo interprete del re elfico si fermava al loro fianco.  
“Sire Thranduil”, lo accolse pacatamente McKellen, “Sbaglio o la tua è invidia bella e buona?”, gli domandò con un sogghigno. Lee scoppiò a ridere:  
“Lo ammetto, sono invidioso, sì!”, dichiarò scherzosamente, poi si rivolse a Nives, “Il tuo Thorin sta firmando gli ultimi autografi, tra poco arriverà anche lui”, annunciò.  
Stavano per avviarsi, quando al fianco di Lee comparve Evangeline Lilly, in un bellissimo abito di seta color avorio dal corpetto ricoperto di strass che le lasciava le braccia e le spalle interamente scoperte; Nives si domandò come avesse fatto a non congelarsi, dato il freddo che faceva fuori.  
“Buonasera”, disse l’attrice, guardandola, “Immagino che lei sia la fidanzata italiana di Rich…”  
Lo disse in tono cortese, ma freddo, e Nives la trovò antipatica a pelle. Peccato, perché pensava che fosse bellissima ed aveva molto apprezzato la sua Tauriel.  
“Esatto… Lieta di conoscerla, signora Lilly”, rispose in tono identico.  
McKellen scambiò uno sguardo saputo con Lee: era chiaro che le due non si piacevano a vicenda.  
“Entriamo?”, intervenne l’attore americano, porgendo il braccio ad Evangeline, “Tu dovresti essere seduta accanto a Orlando, vero…?”  
“Non ci faccia caso, cara”, sir Ian disse sottovoce a Nives, “Evangeline ha un po’ di manie da primadonna e teme che lei le rubi la scena…”  
Nives sbruffò:  
“Che sciocca! E come potrei? Lei è una star internazionale, bellissima e famosa, e ha una parte importante nel film, mentre io chi sono? Una modesta ragazza di provincia…”  
“…che stasera è la misteriosa accompagnatrice di Richard Armitage e quindi domani ci saranno mille illazioni su di lei, oscurando la partecipazione di Evangeline”, le fece notare McKellen, sorridendole con simpatia. Nives si zittì: a questo non aveva pensato. Oh cielo, non solo quella sera sarebbe stata presentata ai genitori di Richard, ma l’indomani mezzo mondo avrebbe saputo del suo rapporto con lui… eppure, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: era il prezzo da pagare per stare con una celebrità. Sospirò: doveva cominciare ad abituarsi…  
Se il suo accompagnatore l’udì, con discrezione non lo diede a vedere; l’accompagnò al suo posto in una delle prime file, poco lontano da Peter Jackson e da Fran Walsh, mentre McKellen era dall’altro lato del corridoio.  
“Spero di poter parlare ancora con lei più tardi, al rinfresco”, le disse l’interprete di Gandalf nel prendere congedo.  
“Ma certo, volentieri”, gli sorrise Nives. Qualche istante dopo, Lee venne a sedersi accanto a lei, dal lato opposto a dove si sarebbe seduto Richard.  
“Stasera hai due fidanzati”, scherzò, indicando il numero due con indice e medio sollevati. Di nuovo quella parola, pensò Nives col cuore in gola; le faceva quasi paura.  
“Farò morire d’invidia tutte le fan di Richard e anche le tue, allora”, trovò la forza di ribattere a tono, provocando la sua sonora risata; poi si guardò intorno, notando altri attori che stavano prendendo posto, tra i quali Aidan Turner con la sua compagna Sarah Greene, Dean O’Gorman, James Nesbitt con la figlia Peggy, Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Sylvester McCoy. Poi arrivarono insieme Orlando Bloom e Luke Evans, due tra gli uomini più belli al mondo secondo Nives – ovviamente dopo Richard. Molto dopo…  
“Raccontami”, la invitò Lee, distraendola, “Come hai conosciuto Richard? Non intendo quella sera a teatro, ma artisticamente parlando…”  
“Oh, è ridicolo, in realtà”, rispose Nives ridacchiando, “La prima volta che l’ho visto, non l’ho neanche notato…”  
Gli parlò di come non avesse dato bado a Guy di Gisborne, finendo poi con l’acquistare l’intera serie della BBC dopo aver scoperto che era lo stesso attore di Thorin Scudodiquercia; Lee ne fu grandemente divertito.  
“Non mi guardi neanche?”, Nives udì una profonda voce baritonale dietro di sé; sussultò, “Sono *offeso*…”  
Nives si voltò di scatto, trovandosi di fronte a Richard che, in piedi, le rivolgeva quel suo luminoso sorriso che la faceva impazzire; era così bello nel suo elegante completo grigio scuro, che si incantò a guardarlo.  
“Non ti ho visto arrivare”, si giustificò, “Stavo parlando con Lee…”  
“Devo essere geloso…?”, finse di adombrarsi Richard, prendendo posto. Lee aveva visto lo sguardo innamorato che Nives aveva rivolto all’amico e si mise a ridere:  
“Stai scherzando? La tua bella non ha occhi che per te, vecchio mio… puoi star tranquillo che neanche mi vede!”  
“Ha ragione”, confermò Nives, “Senza offesa!”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, lanciando un’occhiata di scusa all’attore statunitense, che le sorrise a trentadue denti:

  
“Nessuna offesa”, le assicurò.  
Richard si sporse verso di lei e le sfiorò la mano in una fugace carezza.  
“Sei incantevole, Nives”, le disse a bassa voce; il suo sguardo adorante le tolse il fiato e la fece arrossire.  
“Grazie”, mormorò, senza rendersi conto che lo stava guardando con la stessa espressione adorante.  
Richard notò che aveva indossato anche un *choker* con un ciondolo.  
“Questo l’ho già visto… è la stessa runa che avevi sulle unghie a Londra?”  
“Esatto”, confermò lei, “Sai che cosa rappresenta?”  
“Beh, hai detto che era una runa nanica, in onore di Thorin…”  
“Non è del tutto esatto”, gli rivelò allora Nives, “ma non ho avuto il coraggio di dirtelo, prima: in realtà rappresenta la *R* di Richard. Quindi, più che in onore di Thorin, è in *tuo* onore.”  
Lui la guardò profondamente negli occhi e lei si sentì annegare in quelle stupende iridi azzurre.  
“Sto morendo dalla voglia di baciarti”, le bisbigliò Richard, “Non so davvero come farò a reggere fino alla fine del film senza dar spettacolo…”, si sporse verso di lei, “Penso proprio che ti rapirò durante l’intervallo e ti porterò dietro le quinte…”  
“Penso proprio che mi lascerò rapire…”, ribatté Nives, sempre sottovoce. Poi si chinò e sollevò una sacca di stoffa – l’equivalente fantasy della borsetta – e gli mostrò che conteneva la copia de *Lo Hobbit* che aveva portato anche due sere prima a cena, “Spero di riuscire a farlo autografare da tutti gli attori presenti”, gli disse, tornando a posare la sacca davanti a sé, “Peccato che non ci sia Graham McTavish, è uno dei miei preferiti… E Cate Blanchett… sarei *morta*, se ci fosse stata Galadriel!”, concluse ridendo.  
“Entrambi non sono potuti venire a causa di impegni lavorativi improrogabili”, le spiegò l’attore britannico. Lei annuì, poi aprì il tascapane e tirò fuori il pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta.  
“Mi preparo già… ho portato anche la matita e il rossetto, sono più che sicura che mi rovinerò il trucco piangendo come una fontana. Quand’è morto Guy sono stata male per giorni… con Thorin sarà sicuramente peggio”, ripeté quel che gli aveva già detto in albergo. Lui le prese la mano, stringendola.  
“No”, disse a bassa voce, “Stavolta ci sono io, qui con te.”  
Commossa, lei ricambiò la stretta.  
“Sì, la tua presenza mi salverà dal collasso completo”, considerò, “ma tu non sei Thorin, sei Richard, e io piangerò per Thorin, non per te.”  
Ancora una volta, ribadiva che distingueva tra lui ed un suo personaggio; pur sapendo d’essere lui l’uomo che lei amava, assurdamente Richard provò una punta di gelosia per Thorin.  
“E *per fortuna* che non devo piangere per te”, aggiunse poi Nives con voce piccola, abbassando gli occhi. Lui si sentì stringere il cuore, pensando che lei aveva pianto fin troppo, in passato, a causa di un uomo.  
“Io non ti farò piangere *mai*”, affermò con forza, pur tenendo la voce bassa, “Solo di gioia. Lo *giuro*.”  
Nives sentì un groppo in gola e gli strinse nuovamente la mano, commossa. Non sapeva quanto i casi della vita, in realtà, gli avrebbe permesso di mantenere quella promessa, ma sapeva che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenerla.  
Frattanto la parte della platea destinata al pubblico – separata da quella riservata alle star e alle autorità da un cordone rosso sorvegliato da addetti alla sicurezza – e la galleria si stavano rapidamente riempiendo finché, alle otto e cinque minuti, le luci in sala si abbassarono, pur senza spegnersi del tutto, mentre si accendeva un occhio di bue che illuminò il palco da un lato. In quel punto, uscì una donna di mezza età elegantemente abbigliata, che andò a posizionarsi al centro del palcoscenico.  
“Signore e signori, buonasera e benvenuti all’Odeon Cinema”, esordì; di colpo, il vocio in sala si spense, mentre tutti volgevano la loro attenzione alla donna, “Io sono Joan Harte, la direttrice, e ho l’immenso piacere di presentare la première mondiale dell’ultimo capolavoro di Peter Jackson, il terzo film della trilogia *Lo Hobbit*, intitolato *La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate*. Non dubito che tutti voi conosciate già i film precedenti della trilogia, nonché quelli della trilogia antecedente de *Il Signore degli Anelli*, per cui è sicuramente superfluo che ve ne parli. Il signor Jackson desidera dire alcune parole, per cui con mio grandissimo piacere lo chiamo ora qui sul palco.”  
Si girò verso dove era arrivata e Jackson fece la sua comparsa; Nives ne fu sorpresa, perché non si era accorta che avesse lasciato il suo posto, nella fila dietro la sua. Il pubblico scoppiò in un grande applauso e Jackson, anche lui fornito di microfono portatile come la direttrice del teatro, salutò sorridendo prima di avanzare fino al centro. Attese che il battimani si calmasse, poi attaccò:  
“È un enorme piacere, per me e per i miei colleghi del cast e della troupe, essere stasera ospiti qui a Londra per la première mondiale. Abbiamo ricevuto il più caloroso benvenuto di sempre e ne siamo grandemente commossi perché ci fa sentire il vostro sostegno e amore. Mi auguro che il film sia all’altezza delle vostre aspettative: io e tutti coloro che vi hanno lavorato, dagli attori ai macchinisti, dagli sceneggiatori ai costumisti e truccatori, ce l’abbiamo messa davvero tutta per produrre qualcosa di speciale. Buona visione!”  
L’ovazione che seguì le sue parole fu assordante e il regista neozelandese si inchinò, visibilmente emozionato. Quando l’applauso scemò, tornò verso l’uscita, e qualcuno urlò:  
“Silmarillion!”  
Era chiaramente una richiesta: da quest’altro libro di Tolkien gli appassionati avevano calcolato che si sarebbero potuti trarre almeno sei film. Jackson si fermò brevemente e, con un sorriso, alzò il pollice in segno di approvazione. Non aveva mai nascosto che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare altri film *tolkieniani*, ma al momento gli eredi del Professore di Oxford non erano intenzionati a vendere i diritti de *Il Silmarillion*.  
Le luci si abbassarono ulteriormente mentre sullo schermo comparivano delle scritte che invitavano i presenti a spegnere i cellulari. Jackson tornò frettolosamente al proprio posto, ed infine nella sala calò il buio ed il film cominciò. Solo al sentire la musica introduttiva, a Nives si rizzarono i capelli in testa per l’emozione. *Andiamo bene*, pensò, *Se comincio così, non so come arriverò alla fine…*  
La storia si dipanò nella trama che lei conosceva a memoria, per aver letto il romanzo così tante volte da ricordarsi perfino alcune battute. La tensione crebbe mentre la battaglia si avvicinava e Nives, gli occhi incollati sullo schermo, si sentiva sempre più sulle spine. Richard spiava la sua espressione e, notando la sua agitazione, le accarezzò la mano con fare rassicurante. Lei contraccambiò, distogliendo brevemente lo sguardo dallo schermo per rivolgergli un sorriso grato.  
Infine venne l’intervallo, che sarebbe durato quindici minuti. Non appena le luci si accesero, Richard si alzò e fece alzare anche Nives.  
“Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe”, le disse in modo che sentissero anche gli altri, “Vieni con me?”  
Il suo volto non rivelava assolutamente niente di particolare, ma Lee vide oltre la facciata e cercò di reprimere un sorrisetto saputo; non riuscendoci, si girò dall’altra parte perché non lo notassero. Altro che sgranchirsi le gambe, quei due andavano a sbaciucchiarsi come due adolescenti innamorati cotti… Sentì, ancora una volta, una punta di benevola invidia per l’amico.  
Richard, che conosceva l’edificio per averci lavorato ai suoi esordi di attore teatrale, condusse Nives attraverso una porta con la scritta *privato*, oltre la quale trovarono un addetto alla sicurezza che, riconosciuto l’attore, gli rivolse un cenno di saluto. Salirono una piccola rampa di scale che li portò all’altezza del palcoscenico ed andarono dietro le quinte.  
“Qui ci sono i camerini”, disse Richard, aprendo una porta ed entrando; la stanza era deserta e, non appena Nives ebbe oltrepassato la soglia, chiuse l’uscio e l’attirò tra le braccia. Naturalmente era quello che lei si aspettava e quindi non ne fu sorpresa; gli circondò la vita con le braccia e sollevò il volto verso il suo.  
Le loro bocche si incontrarono e si fusero in un bacio che cominciò dolcemente, labbra contro labbra, per poi approfondirsi nell’incontro delle lingue che si accarezzavano a vicenda, sensualmente. Richard le sfiorò la schiena sotto i lunghi capelli sciolti, in una carezza che aveva imparato farle particolarmente effetto, ed infatti la sentì rabbrividire contro il proprio corpo. Aveva voluto essere soltanto un piccola provocazione, ma gli si ritorse contro, perché percepire il suo tremito gli mandò in tilt gli ormoni. Con un ansito, la strinse più forte, e così peggiorò la situazione perché sentì tutte le sue morbide curve contro di sé. Stordito, si accorse che stava avendo un’erezione, proprio come un adolescente che sbaciucchiava la fidanzatina dietro la porta, di nascosto dai genitori. Gli sembrò una cosa incredibile… e allo stesso tempo meravigliosa; perché si sentiva esattamente così, come un ragazzino alla scoperta del sentimento più bello del mondo.  
“Cielo quanto ti amo…”, le sussurrò sulle labbra.  
“Anch’io ti…”, cominciò Nives, ma venne interrotta da un altro profondo bacio. Il cuore le batteva come un martello nel petto; la sua emozione era alle stelle. Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile di stare tra le braccia di Richard Armitage, di essere baciata a quel modo da lui, di sentirgli dire che l’amava; solo tre mesi prima – appena tornata da Londra – lo avrebbe ritenuto un sogno assolutamente irrealizzabile. Eppure invece eccola lì, in un camerino deserto, premuta contro di lui… che le stava manifestando chiaramente il suo desiderio.  
Appena lui le lasciò le labbra per un attimo, gli domandò con un motto di spirito:  
“Thorin, dimmi… questa che sento è Orcrist o che cosa…?”  
Richard rimase momentaneamente interdetto, poi sbruffò in una bassa risata: *adorava* il suo malizioso umorismo. Per tutta risposta, le afferrò i fianchi e se la strinse maggiormente addosso, facendole sentire ogni centimetro della sua eccitazione.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto *infilarla nel suo fodero*”, le mormorò, rispondendo a tono alla sua battuta provocatoria, “ma per quanto potremmo essere veloci, non abbiamo proprio tempo per una sveltina. Che, per inciso, è una cosa che detesto: mi piace prendermi il mio tempo, con la mia amata.”  
Disse proprio così: *amata*. Una parola d’altri tempi, romantica e intensa. Il modo in cui Aryon chiamava Nerwen. Nives sentì il cuore saltarle un battito e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime di commozione. Cielo, che effetto continuava a farle, quell’uomo…  
“Ti amo così tanto…”, gli mormorò con voce tremante, “Non ci sono parole sufficienti per dirlo…”  
Lui le chiuse la bocca con un bacio tenero.  
“Le parole non sono mai abbastanza adeguate per esprimere i sentimenti”, le disse poi a bassa voce, “I poeti ci arrivano vicino, ma neppure loro ci riescono completamente. Potrei recitarti la scena di Romeo sotto al balcone di Giulietta, ma non basterebbe…”  
Nives immaginò Richard nei panni del suo Romeo personale e le si formò un groppo in gola.  
Rimasero abbracciati stretti per qualche altro minuto, scambiandosi baci su baci, finché un’occhiata all’orologio indusse Richard a staccarsi.  
“L’intervallo è quasi finito, dobbiamo tornare in sala”, annunciò con rammarico. Nives si avvide che aveva una sbavatura di rossetto all’angolo della bocca e gliela ripulì con il pollice. Immaginò che ormai a lei non gliene rimaneva più, sulle labbra, e tutti coloro che l’avrebbero notato avrebbero capito cos’avevano fatto lei e Richard in quei pochi minuti. Si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo, ma anche fiera, fiera di essere lei, proprio lei, e nessun’altra, ad avere il suo amore.  
Quando li vide tornare, Lee lanciò un’occhiata saputa all’amico, ma con grande discrezione non disse una parola; poi si avvide di un rigonfiamento sospetto nei pantaloni di Richard, che la lunghezza della giacca non riusciva a coprire completamente, e dovette girare il volto dall’altra parte per non far vedere il proprio divertimento.  
La tensione narrativa era ormai alle stelle e ricatturò immediatamente gli spettatori. La battaglia si addensò come nere nubi temporalesche ed infine scoppiò. Quando accadde, fu il caos, sullo schermo e negli animi di chi guardava. Elfi, Nani e Uomini, capeggiati da Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Bard, Bilbo, Thorin e i suoi dodici compagni, combatterono furiosamente contro gli Orchi delle Montagne Nebbiose e di Gundabad guidati dallo scellerato Azog, tirapiedi di Sauron; lo scontro stava volgendo al peggio per gli eroi della storia, quando inaspettatamente sopraggiunsero le Aquile ad aiutarli, scatenandosi contro i nemici. Le sorti della battaglia si ribaltarono e gli eserciti degli Orchi finirono in rotta; ma proprio allora, il destino si abbatté crudelmente sugli eredi di Durin: Azog ammazzò Fili, il maggiore dei due nipoti di Thorin; poi fu la volta di Kili, il minore, che spirò in un furioso combattimento contro un troll, con negli occhi l’immagine di Tauriel piangente. Nonostante a Nives non fosse piaciuta quell’improbabile storia d’amore, si sentì comunque commossa dall’evidente dolore della bella Elfa dai capelli rossi.  
Frattanto, Thorin combatteva contro Azog, e alla fine riuscì a ucciderlo; ma ne venne a sua volta ferito mortalmente.  
Nives, che stava stringendo la mano di Richard, pur sapendo perfettamente che quel momento sarebbe arrivato sussultò violentemente sulla poltrona e soffocò un gemito, mentre le lacrime le riempivano gli occhi. Annaspò alla ricerca dei fazzolettini e ne tirò fuori uno, tamponandosi gli occhi.  
Richard fece del suo meglio per far sentire il proprio supporto a Nives e per confortarla, stringendole forte la mano ed accarezzandole le dita col pollice. Lei ricambiò la stretta, lanciandogli una breve occhiata di gratitudine; nella fioca luce proveniente dallo schermo, lo vide preoccupato, ed allora si portò la sua mano alle labbra, deponendovi un bacio. Lui ne approfittò per accarezzarle la guancia bagnata di lacrime.  
La scena proseguì; Bilbo trovò Thorin ancora vivo, ma le sue ferite erano troppo gravi. Le ultime parole che rivolse allo Hobbit, Nives le conosceva a memoria e la fecero piangere a dirotto. Richard non ce la fece più a trattenersi e le circondò le spalle con un braccio, tirandosela vicino per quanto permetteva il bracciolo che separava le loro poltrone. In tutto il teatro, molte persone stavano piangendo, chi cercando di nascondersi per un malinteso senso di pudore, chi apertamente.

  
Udire i singhiozzi di Nives fece venire un groppo in gola a Richard, che sentì inumidirsi gli occhi: la commozione di lei commuoveva profondamente lui. Le posò il mento sulla testa e la tenne stretta.  
Alla fine della battaglia, Thranduil invitò Legolas ad andar via dal Reame Boscoso per cercare il suo proprio destino, che gli preannunciò legato ad un giovane Uomo chiamato Estel, il cui vero nome era ancora ignoto. Vedere il re elfico commosso al punto da avere le lacrime agli occhi, toccò Nives al cuore, facendole definitivamente superare l’antipatia che aveva provato per lui in passato.  
Il film giunse al dolceamaro epilogo, con Bilbo che tornava a casa consapevole di non essere più la stessa persona che era partita un anno prima, proprio come gli aveva predetto Gandalf. Quando gli chiesero chi fosse Thorin e rispose *era un mio amico*, nuove lacrime fluirono abbondanti dagli occhi di Nives. L’ultima scena, con Bilbo ormai vecchio che riceveva la visita di Gandalf nel giorno del suo centounesimo compleanno, si chiuse con una dissolvenza in nero e le note della canzone dei titoli di coda, cantata da Billy Boyd che, nella trilogia de *Il Signore degli Anelli*, aveva interpretato Pipino. Altre lacrime scesero copiose a bagnare le guance di Nives, e di parecchi altri nella grande sala.  
Le luci si riaccesero lentamente; il pubblico scoppiò in un fragoroso applauso e molti cominciarono ad alzarsi per tributare al regista e ai membri del cast e della troupe presenti una *standing ovation*. Anche Nives, pur avendo le ginocchia deboli – né più né meno di come le aveva avute all’Old Vic – si alzò e rivolse l’applauso a Richard e Lee, poi si girò e lo dedicò anche a Jackson, Fran e Philippa. Attori e troupe risposero applaudendo a loro volta gli spettatori che li stavano omaggiando. Si udirono anche molte grida di *bravi* e *incredibile, fantastico, superbo, mitico*. A quel punto, Richard si alzò per applaudire di rimando, in segno di ringraziamento, il pubblico acclamante; Lee lo imitò subito, poi Jackson e le sue due accompagnatrici fecero lo stesso, ed infine anche gli altri attori presenti seguirono il loro esempio.  
Naturalmente i fan avrebbero voluto parlare coi loro beniamini, ma gli addetti alla sicurezza sorvegliavano come aquile l’accesso alla parte di platea riservata alle celebrità, ai loro ospiti e alle autorità che avevano condiviso quello spazio. Mentre l’applauso scemava, cast, troupe e i pochi invitati selezionati per il rinfresco si alzarono e cominciarono ad uscire dalla sala. Lasciarono l’edificio da un passaggio laterale che li condusse in strada, dove li attendeva una fila di taxi che li avrebbe portati al Savoy.  
Una volta arrivati, neanche dieci minuti dopo, mentre entravano nell’atrio Nives si rivolse a Richard:  
“Devo andare a rifarmi il trucco, devo essere un disastro… non posso presentarmi così ai tuoi!”  
Lui le lanciò un’occhiata e vide che effettivamente non aveva più rossetto – mangiato dai suoi baci durante l’intervallo – e che la matita si era sbavata a causa delle lacrime. Per lui era sempre bellissima, ma comprese il suo desiderio d’essere in ordine, anche perché al rinfresco erano stati invitati alcuni reporter che avrebbero certamente scattato delle foto che poi avrebbero fatto il giro del mondo.  
“Ti aspetto”, le disse con un sorriso. Lei annuì e chiese del bagno alla reception, dove la indirizzarono in un angolo della hall.  
Lee arrivò un attimo dopo e si soffermò con l’amico.  
“Allora, vecchio mio”, lo apostrofò con un gran sorriso, “Noto che sei proprio cotto a puntino, della tua Nives…”  
“Puoi ben dirlo”, confermò Richard candidamente: pur essendo recente, la loro amicizia era sincera e profonda e non aveva problemi a confidargli come si sentiva. Del resto, era stato tra i primi a cui aveva raccontato della sua *dolce ragazza italiana*. Poi vide i suoi genitori che entravano ed andò loro incontro. Sua madre Margaret, elegantissima nel semplice abito bordeaux con stola nera, gli sorrise e Lee notò ancora una volta quanto il figlio le assomigliasse.  
“Scusate se vi ho lasciati soli”, cominciò Richard, ma lei lo interruppe con un cenno:  
“Era giusto che stessi col cast e con la tua ragazza”, disse pacatamente, “Anzi, dov’è, adesso?”  
“È andata a rifarsi il trucco… ha pianto molto, quando è morto Thorin.”  
“Prevedibile… ho pianto anche io”, gli confessò la madre. John diede una pacca sulla spalla del figlio.  
“Complimenti, ragazzo mio, hai fatto un gran bel lavoro”, poi si accorse di Lee e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, “Buonasera Lee, complimenti anche a te per la tua performance.”  
“Grazie, John”, rispose lo statunitense, dandogli la mano, “Buonasera Margaret, come sta?”  
“Scoppio di orgoglio materno, naturalmente”, dichiarò spiritosamente la madre di Richard, “ma sono anche nervosa… sto per conoscere la donna che è riuscita a conquistare il cuore del mio figlio minore.”  
“Anche Nives è nervosa”, la informò Richard, “Teme di non piacervi…”  
“Che dolce”, sorrise John, “Magari saremo noi, a non piacere a lei…”  
“Rifiuto di pensare che le persone che amo di più al mondo non possano piacersi a vicenda”, affermò l’attore, categorico, “ma forse è meglio se aspettate qui, le vado incontro, così la preparo.”  
Si allontanò e anche Lee prese congedo, pensando che fosse inopportuno assistere a una faccenda tanto delicata come la presentazione di Nives ai genitori di Richard.  
“Il nostro ragazzo è davvero innamorato pazzo”, commentò John, rivolto alla moglie, “Non l’ho mai visto così *preso* da una donna… mi ricorda me con te”, concluse, sorridendole.  
Margaret gli sorrise di rimando, rammentando l’epoca in cui erano due fidanzatini.  
“Anche a me”, ammise, “L’unica cosa che mi spiace è che abitino così lontani l’uno dall’altra.”  
“Già… l’avranno dura; ma se si amano davvero tanto quanto crediamo, ce la faranno”, la rassicurò il marito.  
Frattanto, Richard si era appostato fuori dalla porta del bagno, in attesa di Nives. Poco dopo, la giovane donna tornò, il trucco di nuovo impeccabile.  
“Santo cielo”, commentò, “il bagno è sfarzosissimo, sembra di essere al Topkapi… sai, il palazzo dei sultani turchi... dovei bagni sono di marmo di Carrara e di alabastro.”  
“Beh, siamo al Savoy”, le rammentò lui, facendole l’occhiolino, “uno degli alberghi più lussuosi di Londra, quindi non mi sorprende…”, le porse il braccio, “Sei pronta a incontrare i miei?”, le domandò, guardandola negli occhi, ora nuovamente serio: una sua esitazione, e le avrebbe risparmiato l’ordalia.  
Nives si sentì balzare il cuore in gola: il momento era infine arrivato. Si guardò attorno; individuò subito Margaret – sia per averla già vista in foto, sia per la notevole somiglianza col figlio– assieme ad un uomo, indubbiamente il padre di Richard, e notò che la stava guardando con un sorriso rassicurante. Di colpo, la sua ansia scemò, anche se non scomparve del tutto; ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Andiamo”, esortò il compagno. Felicemente colpito dal suo atteggiamento positivo, Richard la condusse verso i genitori.  
“Mamma, papà, vi presento Nives Nardini”, disse formalmente, “Nives, questi sono i miei genitori, Margaret e John Armitage.”  
“Lietissima di conoscervi”, disse Nives, porgendo la mano prima a Margaret e poi a John.  
“Il piacere è nostro”, le assicurò il padre di Richard, sorridendole: forse non era una bellezza clamorosa, pensò, ma questa italiana era indubbiamente molto carina, ed aveva occhi molto dolci.  
“Sono felice di incontrarti”, le disse Margaret, anche lei con un sorriso, “e volevo ringraziarti per aver rimproverato mio figlio di non apprezzare il mio *lavoro* con lui”, aggiunse ridacchiando. Nives arrossì ricordando dove l’aveva detto, ovvero a letto con Richard, ma poi pensò che i suoi non potevano saperlo.  
“Ah… beh, è quel che penso”, rise a sua volta.  
“Anche io ci ho messo del mio…”, intervenne John in tono di bonario rimprovero.  
“Certo, è per questo che i nostri figli sono venuti tanto bene”, affermò Margaret con fierezza materna.  
“Ottimo DNA!”, rise Richard.  
“Direi!”, confermò Nives, anche lei ridendo; le sembrava che i *suoceri* fossero delle persone molto simpatiche e alla mano, e questo era per lei un gran sollievo.  
In quel momento arrivò Peter Jackson con la moglie Fran.  
“Buonasera, signora Armitage, signor Armitage”, disse, stringendo la mano ad entrambi, “Come vi è sembrata l’ultima puntata della saga?”  
“Straordinaria”, dichiarò Margaret, “Molto coinvolgente, e il finale è davvero commovente. Se c’è Billy Boyd, gli faccio i complimenti per la canzone finale…”  
“Sì, ho invitato anche lui, sarà qui a momenti, penso… Vogliamo entrare?”  
“Ma certo…”


	5. Capitolo V: Lunedì 1° dicembre 2014 parte seconda

 

Capitolo V: Lunedì 1° dicembre 2014 parte seconda

John porse galantemente il braccio a Margaret e altrettanto fece Richard con Nives; su invito degli altri, Jackson e la moglie li precedettero, entrando così nella sala riservata al rinfresco come se fossero ad un pranzo di stato dalla regina d'Inghilterra.  
In sala erano presenti due giornalisti autorizzati, la statunitense Marlise Boland del blog *The Anglophile Channel* – era una buona amica di Richard – col suo operatore, e l'inglese Burt Lenard della famosissima rivista *Empire* col suo fotografo. Come da accordi, avrebbero documentato il dopo-serata della première con brevi interviste, foto e riprese.  
Non appena furono entrati, una bella donna bruna dagli occhi a mandorla si avvicinò a Richard e Nives.  
"Lieta di rivederti, Richard", gli disse con un marcato accento californiano, sorridendo, per poi guardare Nives con curiosità, "Mi presenti alla tua accompagnatrice?"  
"Ma certo... Marlise, questa è la mia ragazza, Nives Nardini. Nives, ti presento Marlise Boland di *The Anglophile Channel*."  
"Ma certo!", esclamò Nives, riconoscendola dalla foto del suo profilo Twitter, e le porse la mano, "La seguo su Twitter..."  
Marlise le strinse la mano, sorridendo, poi guardò Richard senza nascondere la propria meraviglia:  
"Non sapevo che avessi una ragazza! Ma quando vi siete conosciuti? E come vi siete innamorati...?", s'interruppe ridendo di se stessa, "Scusate, è la mia curiosità giornalistica... anche se non vi nascondo che *adoro*, proprio *personalmente*, le storie d'amore..."  
"Siamo usciti allo scoperto soltanto oggi e vorremmo prevenire ogni inutile congettura", disse l'attore, "Se vorrai farci una breve intervista a questo proposito, potresti aiutarci in tal senso."  
Marlise notò come le guance di Nives si fossero colorate di rosa e pensò che doveva essere una persona deliziosa; d'altronde, per piacere a Richard non poteva che essere così. D'istinto, decise che questa italianina le era simpatica.  
"Ne sarò felicissima!", esclamò, "La Armitage Army impazzirà!"  
Nives sbatté le palpebre: ecco ormai c'era...  
"Oh cielo... Non so se sono all'altezza...", mormorò, presa improvvisamente dal panico.  
"All'altezza?", trasecolò Marlise, positivamente colpita dalla sua modestia e trovando in essa conferma che la sua istintiva simpatia era ben riposta, "Le fan di Richard – quelle che gli vogliono genuinamente bene, e sono tante – saranno felici nel sapere che finalmente ha trovato l'amore; quanto alle altre, moriranno d'invidia e ti getteranno addosso ogni sorta di maledizioni ed epiteti, ma tu ignorale e basta, perché non meritano altro..."  
Nives rimase piacevolmente sorpresa del genuino appoggio che le stava dimostrando Marlise.  
"Grazie per il sostegno, signora Boland", le sorrise, "Ne avrò bisogno, non sono abituata ad alcun tipo di esposizione mediatica e diventare improvvisamente bersaglio di curiosità a livello mondiale sarà un'esperienza traumatica."  
"Se non vuoi, non faremo nessuna intervista", disse subito Richard, preoccupato di metterla a disagio; ma Nives scosse la testa:  
"Sarebbe solo rimandare l'inevitabile, inoltre ormai ci hanno visto e fotografato insieme: se non parliamo noi, dicendo come stanno esattamente le cose, ci sarà una marea di illazioni e commenti assurdi che sinceramente mi darebbero molto più fastidio", lo guardò negli occhi, "Facciamolo."  
Marlise la guardò con rispetto: ecco una donna che sapeva come funzionava il mondo e non esitava ad affrontarlo di petto, senza sottrarsi o girarci attorno.  
Chiacchierarono ancora un poco, poi salutarono e Richard e Nives si avvicinarono al tavolo dei rinfreschi, dove cominciarono a servirsi di stuzzichini e *fingerfood*.  
"Ehi Rich!", sentirono un'allegra voce maschile dietro di loro, "Non mi presenti a questa graziosa donzella?"  
Nives si girò e incontrò i ridenti occhi scuri di uno dei suoi Nani preferiti, ovviamente dopo Thorin.

  
"Ma certamente", si affrettò a rispondere Richard, "Nives, ti presento James Nesbitt, il più simpatico dei Nani..."  
"Dopo Thorin, naturalmente", lo interruppe l'attore irlandese, ridendo.  
"Ovviamente", rise Richard, "Jim, questa è la mia ragazza, Nives."  
Lui le strinse la mano:  
"Molto lieto di conoscerti, Nives..."  
"Piacere mio, signor Nesbitt...", cominciò lei, ma l'altro la interruppe con un cenno vivace:  
"Ti prego, solo Jim!"  
"Oh... va bene, Jim. Adoro il tuo Bofur!"  
"Davvero? Hai buon gusto", scherzò l'attore irlandese, "Dimmi, chi è il tuo cosplay? Sembri molto *elfica*, ma non hai le orecchie a punta..."  
"Infatti non sono un'Elfa", spiegò Nives, producendosi poi in un inchino, "Nerwen la Verde, amica e collega di Gandalf."  
Nesbitt fece tanto d'occhi.  
"Che cosa, una Istar? Beh, Lady Nerwen, posso dire che avrei preferito mille volte che ci fossi tu, al posto di quel noioso di un Gandalf...!", dichiarò con enfasi.  
"Non parlare mai male di uno Stregone", lo redarguì Richard con il cipiglio di Thorin, "o potresti vederti trasformato in un rospo."  
Risero di gusto; poi Nives tirò fuori il suo libro e una penna e guardò Nesbitt:  
"Mi faresti un autografo?"  
"Molto volentieri..."  
Lei cercò rapidamente nel libro, poi glielo porse aperto sulla pagina che conteneva un'immagine della compagnia dei Nani – dato che non ce n'era una specifica di Bofur – che lui si affrettò a firmare.  
"Posso avere anche una foto con te?", gli domandò poi Nives, sollevando il proprio cellulare.  
"Ma certo!", accettò subito l'attore irlandese.  
"Ci penso io", si offrì Richard, invitando Nives a passargli il telefonino: sapeva quanto odiasse i selfie. Lei gli sorrise con gratitudine, poi Nesbitt la strinse in un abbraccio da orso che la fece ridere e Richard scattò.  
"Ora lasciala", disse poi a Nesbitt, "o potrei diventare geloso..."  
L'irlandese rise, per nulla intimidito: la sua devozione alla moglie era fuori discussione, come anche la stima reciproca tra lui e l'attore inglese.  
"Non credo tu ne abbia bisogno, vecchio mio", lo rassicurò, “È chiarissimo che Nives vede solo te."  
Nives arrossì, ma poiché era la pura e semplice verità, si sentì in imbarazzo soltanto per un fuggevole istante.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, notò Dean O'Gorman e Aidan Turner che confabulavano tra loro, facendo ridere Sarah Greene, la compagna di quest'ultimo; poi li vide avvicinarsi.  
"Oh, stanno arrivando i miei nipoti", osservò Richard spiritosamente, riferendosi ai rispettivi personaggi nella saga di Peter Jackson.  
I due *nipoti* si fermarono davanti a Nives e s'inchinarono simultaneamente.

  
"Dean..."  
"...e Aidan..."  
"Al vostro servizio!", terminarono in coro. Nives scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile, e anche Richard e Nesbitt sogghignarono.  
"Nives, al vostro!", replicò la donna con prontezza di spirito ed un inchino, rammentando la battuta di Bilbo quando gli si erano presentati Fili e Kili, i nipoti di Thorin.  
Risero di nuovo tutti quanti.  
"Sei riuscita ad addolcire nostro zio", commentò Aidan, con la sfrontatezza di Kili, "Complimenti!"  
"Thorin innamorato, chi l'avrebbe mai detto!", rincarò la dose Dean. Richard si accigliò, imitando il suo personaggio tolkieniano:  
"Adesso basta, mostrate rispetto per vostro zio!"  
"Nonché vostro re!", lo spalleggiò Nesbitt, nei panni di Bofur.  
Ci fu un altro scoppio di risate, che attirò l'attenzione di Orlando Bloom, di passaggio poco lontano.

  
"Ehi, che c'è tanto da ridere, qui?", volle sapere, divertito. Continuando a impersonare Thorin, Richard sbuffò:  
"Non immischiarti, Elfo curioso!"  
Capendo al volo l'antifona, Orlando corrugò la fronte e lo guardò con occhi fiammeggianti:  
"Non credere che non ti uccida, Nano!"  
Di nuovo tutti si sbellicarono dalle risate.  
"Ma siete proprio una bella combriccola!", commentò Nives quando ebbe ripreso fiato, "Felice di conoscerla, signor Bloom..."  
"Orlando, per carità", la invitò lui, non diversamente da Nesbitt, "altrimenti mi sento vecchio... e tu sei Nives, vero?", lei annuì per confermare, "Me l'ha detto Lee..."  
Chiacchierarono amabilmente per qualche minuto, poi Nives fece girare il suo libro per gli autografi, che tutti firmarono con piacere – Orlando sul frontespizio, visto che il suo personaggio non compariva nel libro – e chiese ed ottenne una foto con ciascuno di loro, facendo il bis con Dean e Aidan posando tra loro due.  
"Bacio a panino!", esclamò il biondo neozelandese, ammiccando verso il moro irlandese. Nives si beccò così un bacio su ciascuna guancia e Richard scattò proprio mentre lei lanciava un'esclamazione di divertita sorpresa.  
"Ora però mollatela, o vi affetto!", ringhiò poi l'attore britannico in genuino stile *Thorin-esco*. I due *nipoti* si scostarono ridendo, e Orlando, subentrando loro per la foto, fece mostra di essere talmente terrorizzato da Thorin da tenersi ben lontano da Nives, con gran divertimento di tutti; poi però la prese sottobraccio con disinvoltura e Richard scattò.  
Aidan tornò da Sarah, mentre Orlando e Dean si allontanarono per scambiare due chiacchiere con Evangeline, Lee e sir Ian. Anche Nesbitt si scusò, tornando a far compagnia alla moglie e alle figlie; Richard e Nives si avvicinarono a Margaret e John, che stavano parlando con Jackson. Il regista neozelandese sorrise loro con simpatia, ma Nives lo guardò con finto cipiglio:  
"Peter, ti ucciderei", dichiarò, sorprendendolo, "mi hai fatto piangere come una fontana", si voltò verso Richard, "Per lo stesso motivo ucciderei anche te...", poi sorrise alle loro espressioni preoccupate, "Siete stati grandi, tutti e due. Stratosferici. Non ho parole sufficienti per esprimervi la mia ammirazione. Peter, non potevi scegliere attore migliore di Richard per interpretare Thorin!"  
Il regista sorrise a trentadue denti:  
"Grazie, ma il merito va a Richard, che ha saputo rendere Thorin perfino meglio di come lo avevo pensato io."  
"Ma eri tu a darmi l'imbeccata giusta", replicò Richard, modesto come sempre. Jackson, conoscendolo, se lo aspettava, e quindi scosse vigorosamente la testa:  
"D'accordo, però non sarebbe servito a niente se tu non fossi l'attore che sei."  
L'inglese aprì bocca per replicare, ma Nives intervenne con fermezza: aveva capito che altrimenti quei due non l'avrebbero più smessa di elogiarsi a vicenda.  
"Diciamo che è stato un lavoro in tandem perfettamente riuscito: l'uno è riuscito a tirar fuori il meglio dall'altro e viceversa."  
Entrambi la guardarono, spiazzati.  
John e Margaret avevano seguito attentamente lo scambio, e si sentirono definitivamente conquistati dalla verve e dalla disarmante semplicità di Nives.  
"Una sentenza salomonica a cui non si può ribattere", osservò Margaret, ridendo. Risero anche i due interessati: dividendo il merito esattamente a metà, Nives li aveva messi entrambi all'angolo.  
John porse un calice alla moglie e poi uno a Nives:  
"Bevi un po' di champagne, cara?", le domandò.  
"Sì grazie", accettò lei, prendendolo. Anche gli altri si servirono e brindarono al successo di Jackson e di Richard, poi si misero a chiacchierare.  
"Continuiamo il giro degli autografi e delle foto?", domandò Richard dopo un po'. Nives annuì ed allora la prese sottobraccio, conducendola verso Lee, che stava intrattenendosi con Evangeline e Orlando.  
"Attento vecchio mio", lo ammonì Lee ridendo, "se la stringi ancora un po', la sgualcisci..."  
Richard sogghignò, ma non accennò a mollare Nives, che continuava a tenere stretta a sé; era talmente felice di poterlo fare, dichiarando apertamente che tra loro c'era un'intimità che andava molto oltre la conoscenza occasionale o anche l'amicizia, che non riusciva a staccarsi da lei; da parte sua, Nives era ben felice di sentire il suo braccio attorno alle spalle e di stringerlo a sua volta attorno alla vita, e di potersi appoggiare contro di lui e abbracciarlo. Cosa che fece proprio in quel momento, sopraffatta da un'improvvisa ondata di felicità.  
"Siete proprio una bella coppia", dichiarò Orlando con sincerità. Evangeline sogguardò Nives, soppesandola.  
"Sono d'accordo", disse a sorpresa; l'italiana notò che nel suo atteggiamento non c'era più traccia della lieve ostilità che aveva percepito inizialmente e, contenta della cosa, sentì svanire la sua antipatia per l'attrice; si staccò da Richard per prendere il suo libro.  
"Sarei molto lieta se mi autografasse questa copia de *Lo Hobbit*", disse, mostrandoglielo, "sul frontespizio, come hanno fatto anche altri suoi colleghi."  
"Ma certo", accettò l'attrice di buona grazia, posando poi assieme a lei per una foto, nuovamente scattata dal volonteroso Richard.  
Scambiarono alcune parole, poi Richard disse a Nives:  
"Guarda, c'è qui l'altro tuo collega, Radagast..."  
Nives si voltò ed incontrò il simpatico volto rugoso e sorridente di Sylvester McCoy.  
"Oh signor McCoy!", esclamò, emozionata, "Come sono felice di conoscerla! Ho *adorato* il suo Radagast..."  
"Ma grazie, mia cara!", esclamò McCoy, lusingato, prendendo la mano che gli porgeva e baciandola galantemente, proprio come aveva fatto McKellen due sere prima, "Felice di saperlo... Mi dicono che è una collega Istar: devo dire che era ora, che ci fosse un tocco femminile anche nel nostro Ordine: era una tale barba, essere unicamente tra uomini!", concluse spiritosamente.  
"*Barba*, è il caso di dirlo!", interloquì ridendo McKellen, che essendo lì vicino aveva udito la sua battuta, alludendo al fatto che gli Stregoni erano sempre rappresentati da uomini anziani forniti di lunghissime barbe.  
Anche McCoy autografò con piacere il libro di Nives e posò per una foto; poi Richard la presentò ad Andy Serkis, l'interprete dell'infelice Gollum in entrambe le trilogie, nonché regista della seconda unità dei tre film de *Lo Hobbit*. Ancora una volta, Nives si sentì particolarmente emozionata:  
"Signor Serkis, desidero esprimerle tutta la mia ammirazione per la sua interpretazione di Gollum, che trovo semplicemente straordinaria", gli disse.  
"Grazie!", le sorrise lui, "Sono felice che le sia piaciuto."  
Parlarono un poco del suo lavoro in tutte e due le saghe cinematografiche, sia come attore che come regista, e poi Nives chiese anche a lui un autografo e una foto, che Serkis fu lieto di concederle.  
A quel punto vennero avvicinati da un uomo di mezza età, paffuto e con una corta zazzera grigio ferro.  
"I miei complimenti, Richard", esordì, "sia per il lavoro che, a quanto pare, per i sentimenti..."  
Guardò Nives con aria interrogativa, attendendo chiaramente di essere presentato.  
"Nives, ti presento Burt Lenard, giornalista di *Empire* e mia vecchia conoscenza", disse Richard, "Burt, questa è Nives Nardini, la mia ragazza."  
"Piacere, signorina Nardini... Italiana?", fece l'altro, stringendole la mano.  
"Sì, esatto", confermò lei.  
"Ho una collega di Milano che si chiama Nives, per questo ho pensato che anche lei fosse italiana... Dove l'hai tenuta nascosta, finora, Richard?", si rivolse poi all'attore, con una strizzata d'occhi, "Da quanto state insieme, se posso chiedere?"  
"Ci siamo conosciuti tre mesi fa", rispose Richard con disinvoltura.  
"Qualche altro particolare, per soddisfare la sicuramente enorme curiosità del tuo fandom?", insistette garbatamente Lenard.  
"Più tardi faremo una breve intervista con Marlise", rispose Richard, "poi potrai farcene una anche tu; ma mi raccomando, vacci piano con Nives, non è abituata", gli raccomandò. Lenard lanciò un'occhiata alla donna e la vide a disagio.  
"Va bene", promise, "non voglio mettere in imbarazzo nessuno, se faccio una domanda sgradita non avete che da dirmelo."  
"Contaci", replicò Richard gentilmente, ma sotto la cortesia vibrava una nota ammonitrice: se il giornalista non avesse mantenuto la promessa, avrebbe fatto i conti con lui. Lenard era troppo esperto per non capirlo e ne avrebbe tenuto conto; con un cenno del capo, si congedò.  
Nella mezz'ora successiva, tra una tartina, un sorso di champagne e un pasticcino, Nives ottenne autografi e foto da Manu Bennett, che aveva interpretato la nemesi di Thorin, ovvero l'orco Azog e che, molto spiritosamente, la supplicò in maniera teatrale di non odiarlo per aver provocato la morte del Nano; Billy Boyd, che nella saga de *Il Signore degli Anelli* aveva interpretato lo Hobbit Pipino Tuc e ne *Lo Hobbit* aveva composto e cantato la canzone finale, *The Last Goodbye*, al quale Nives espresse il proprio apprezzamento sia come attore che come compositore e cantante; passando per i Nani Adam Brown e Jed Brophy, il giovanissimo John Bell e il suo padre cinematografico Luke Evans, Stephen Fry, Ryan Gage e Benedict Cumberbatch. Tutti furono estremamente disponibili, in maniera più o meno calorosa, con la sola eccezione di Cumberbatch che, dotato di un carattere molto chiuso, fu più freddo degli altri, anche se non meno cortese.  
Infine Richard si volse verso Nives:  
"Che dici, andiamo da Marlise per l'intervista?"  
Con costernazione, l'attore la vide dilatare gli occhi, sgomenta.  
"Richard... non so se sono pronta...", disse la giovane donna con voce strozzata.  
"Hai cambiato idea?", le domandò lui, subito inquieto. Se lei non voleva, non l'avrebbe certamente obbligata; ma prima gli era sembrata così decisa, che ora non comprendeva il motivo di quell'attacco di panico. Nives solitamente non si faceva prendere da timore e vederla inaspettatamente spaurita era fonte di ansia, per lui.  
Nives chiuse gli occhi per un momento.  
"No, non ho cambiato idea", disse faticosamente, "resto dell'opinione che sia meglio parlar chiaro per evitare spiacevoli illazioni, e anche per vivere la nostra storia alla luce del sole, senza nasconderci come abbiamo fatto in questi mesi, ma... ecco... solo adesso mi sono *veramente* resa conto di quanto, a causa di questo, la mia vita sarà rivoluzionata... sarò bersaglio di curiosità, finirò sotto i riflettori, ci saranno persone che parleranno e che sparleranno di me...", guardò Richard, "Tu ci sei abituato, ma io no!", concluse con una nota quasi isterica nella voce.  
Richard le prese le mani tra le sue e se le posò sul petto, ricambiando il suo sguardo con improvvisa comprensione.  
"Non ci avevo pensato", disse lentamente, "Se non te la senti, non dobbiamo farlo, non subito. Possiamo aspettare ancora un po'...", ripeté quello che aveva detto anche prima.  
Nives respirò profondamente, attingendo alle sue conoscenze di tecniche yoga per calmarsi. Una, due volte. Tre.  
"No", disse infine, ritrovando una parvenza di compostezza, "Va fatto, ormai ci hanno visto insieme, e sia Marlise che l'altro giornalista sanno che stiamo insieme. Farlo adesso è meglio: *via il dente, via il dolore*, diciamo in italiano. Le tue fan mi faranno la radiografia fronte/retro, e tra loro ci sarà chi mi farà a pezzettini, invidiandomi a morte... ma come ha detto prima Marlise, devo ignorarle e far conto invece su coloro che ti sostengono sinceramente e che saranno felici per te e quindi mi accetteranno", prese un altro respiro, "Andiamo", lo esortò infine.  
Richard la ammirò profondamente e sentì di amarla più che mai. Si portò le sue mani alle labbra e vi depose un bacio fervente.  
"Sei una gran donna", le mormorò; Nives gli sorrise e gli parve come se il sole fosse uscito da dietro le nubi, "Ti amo", aggiunse sottovoce, solo per lei.  
Tenendola per mano, Richard la condusse verso Marlise, che stava chiacchierando con Luke Evans. Vedendolo avvicinarsi con la coda dell'occhio, la donna si scusò col bellissimo attore e fotomodello gallese ed andò incontro alla coppia:  
"Pronti per l'intervista?", domandò sorridendo.  
"Io no", confessò Nives, "ma tanto non lo sarei mai, quindi meglio farlo subito e non pensarci più..."  
La smaliziata giornalista californiana la guardò con rispetto: sembrava che Richard Armitage avesse trovato una donna davvero eccezionale, dotata di notevole determinazione e forza di carattere.  
"Venite, cerchiamo un angolo tranquillo per parlare", li invitò, facendo cenno al suo operatore di seguirla.  
Si diressero in fondo alla sala, accanto al piccolo palco – pensato per un'orchestra nelle eventuali serate danzanti – e si posizionarono, Richard, Nives e Marlise da un lato, il cameraman dall'altro. La giornalista prese il suo microfono senza fili, collegato con la videocamera, mentre l'operatore se la metteva in spalla e l'accendeva, puntandola sull'attore e sulla sua accompagnatrice. Notandolo, Nives sentì un'ondata di caldo, poi di freddo. Strinse convulsamente la mano di Richard, che gliela strinse di rimando, incoraggiante.

  
"Ci troviamo a Londra, al rinfresco seguito alla première mondiale de *La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate*", cominciò Marlise, guardando in camera, mentre l'operatore le faceva un primo piano, "L'emozione per la visione del film non è ancora passata, che ho un'altra notizia emozionante da comunicarvi, che so farà molto piacere da un lato, ma anche molto dispiacere dall'altro: Richard Armitage desidera presentarci una persona...", si voltò verso l'attore, "non è vero, Richard?"  
"Sì, esatto, Marlise", confermò lui, sorridendo alla telecamera che si era voltata ad inquadrarlo, "Una persona meravigliosa che ho conosciuto qualche mese fa qui a Londra e che mi ha colpito dritto al cuore, tanto da farmi innamorare praticamente a prima vista...", si girò verso Nives mentre il cameraman allargava l'inquadratura per includere anche lei, che stava guardando Richard con aria frastornata, "Questa è Nives Nardini, l'amore della mia vita."  
Nives fece fatica a non rimanere a bocca aperta per quella dichiarazione; certo, erano mesi che lui continuava a ripeterle che l'amava come non aveva mai amato nessuna prima, ma sentirglielo dire in un'intervista – che, tramite il servizio che sarebbe stato pubblicato sul blog di Marlise e di lì su YouTube – sarebbe stata vista da *milioni* di persone, la lasciò senza fiato.  
"Piacere di conoscerti, Nives", disse la giornalista sorridendole, ma vedendo la sua espressione intimidita preferì non rivolgerle domande dirette, "Sono sicura che moltissime fan di Richard ti invidieranno", affermò allora, "ma sono anche certa che moltissime di loro saranno felici per lui, che a quanto pare finalmente ha trovato la donna dei suoi sogni. Com'è Nives, Richard?"  
"Come hai detto tu: la donna dei miei sogni", rispose Richard sorridendo, "Ha tutte le qualità che desideravo, e anche molte di più."  
Nives arrossì come un pomodoro mentre la telecamera si stringeva sul suo viso in un primo piano; quel suo rossore le avrebbe conquistato molte simpatie, pensò la parte disincantata della giornalista Marlise; ma la parte umana la trovò semplicemente adorabile.  
"Se non ricordo male, un po' di tempo fa avevi dichiarato tre qualità che per te erano indispensabili: un po' maliziosa, amante del cibo, dotata di senso dell'umorismo. Da come ne parli, deduco che Nives le possegga tutte."  
"Esattamente, oltre a molte altre, come ho detto prima."  
"Raccontaci come vi siete conosciuti."  
"Una sera è venuta a vedermi in *The Crucible* e io l'ho notata. Non pensavo che avrei trovato la donna della mia vita così, ma... è accaduto. Semplicemente. I nostri occhi si sono incontrati e c'è stata questa scintilla. L'ho invitata a bere qualcosa e poi da cosa è nata cosa... ed eccoci qua."  
"Io *adoro* le storie d'amore... promettimi che ci racconterete tutto nei particolari in un'intervista dedicata, vuoi?"  
"Se Nives è d'accordo...", rispose lui, ancora incerto se lei l'avrebbe davvero voluto. Nives deglutì per cercare di bagnare la gola secca.  
"Volentieri", riuscì a dire in tono abbastanza normale.  
"Le fan dell'Armitage Army impazziranno", affermò Marlise, tornando a guardare in camera, "Chi di noi non ha fantasticato di incontrare il suo idolo e di farlo innamorare di sé? Nives è tutte noi!", terminò con un'esclamazione entusiasta, "Richard Armitage ha finalmente trovato la sua compagna della vita e noi non possiamo che augurare a entrambi tutta la felicità del mondo. Qui Marlise Boland, da Londra, Regno Unito, per *The Anglophile Channel*."  
L'operatore spense la telecamera e Nives sospirò:  
"Sono stata un disastro..."  
"Non è vero", la contraddisse Marlise, "Sei stata spontanea e adorabile. Il pubblico ti troverà deliziosa, credimi."  
"Sono completamente d'accordo", affermò Richard, guardandola con un sorriso. Nives lo contraccambiò con uno di tremulo.  
Burt Lenard di *Empire* aveva visto i loro maneggi e li aveva tenuti d'occhio a distanza di discrezione; ora si avvicinò assieme al suo fotografo, scambiando un cenno di rispettoso saluto con Marlise.  
"Posso procedere anche io con l'intervista?", domandò a Richard e Nives. L'attore guardò la compagna:  
"Preferisci fare prima una pausa?"  
Lei scosse la testa:  
"No, dato che siamo in ballo, balliamo fino in fondo... non so come si dica in inglese", concluse con un pallido sorriso di scusa.  
"Star rotolando, oppure essere in gioco", suggerì Richard. Inaspettatamente, Nives ridacchiò:  
"Sì, mi sento come se stessi rotolando giù da una montagna!"  
La battuta le conquistò la simpatia dello smaliziato giornalista di *Empire*.  
"Sicura di non voler aspettare?", le chiese gentilmente, "Possiamo farlo anche dopo..."  
Di nuovo, lei scosse la testa:  
"Inutile che io smaltisca l'adrenalina dell'emozione della mia prima intervista con Richard per poi tornare ad agitarmi un'altra volta per la seconda", osservò con una scrollata di spalle.  
Lenard sorrise:  
"Ha ragione... Farò solo poche domande, promesso. Posso darle del tu, come faccio con Richard?"  
"Ma certamente..."  
"Ottimo, grazie. Prima domanda, la più ovvia: come vi siete incontrati?"  
Richard ripeté quanto aveva raccontato anche a Marlise.  
"E dimmi, che cosa ti ha tanto colpito di Nives, da indurti a chiederle di fermarsi?", volle sapere il sagace reporter.  
Richard esitò un istante: non poteva certo raccontargli della sensazione di predestinazione che aveva provato sedendosi sulla panchina su cui poi si era seduta Nives, una sensazione che ancora adesso gli pareva tanto strana da risultare disturbante.  
"Era seduta in prima fila", disse invece, "con indosso un romantico bustino bianco che *sparava* ogni volta che l'occhio di bue la sfiorava. Impossibile non notarla. Poi, quando sono uscito e l'ho trovata ad aspettarmi alla *stage door*, è stata talmente gentile e simpatica che... insomma, ha fatto colpo su di me e così ho fatto una cosa senza precedenti, ovvero l'ho invitata a bere qualcosa con me."  
Lenard assentì, poi si rivolse a Nives:  
"Dimmi, Nives, per te com'è stato incontrare Richard Armitage?"  
"Molto emozionante", rispose la donna, più a suo agio senza la videocamera, "Era... e naturalmente è tuttora... il mio attore preferito, e vederlo recitare dal vivo è stato fantastico. Poi l'ho aspettato fuori per farmi fare un autografo e una foto assieme a lui; era gentilissimo con tutti, ma certo non mi aspettavo che mi invitasse per un drink..."  
"Come hai reagito?"  
"Non credevo ai miei orecchi", ridacchiò Nives, "Ero sicura d'aver avuto un... miraggio uditivo, è corretto dire così?"  
"Non saprei, ma sicuramente rende bene l'idea", Lenard ridacchiò a sua volta, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Richard, "La tua vita lavorativa è al massimo, e adesso sembra che lo sia anche la tua vita sentimentale: come ti senti?"  
"Il più felice degli uomini", affermò l'attore britannico, guardando Nives con quel suo piccolo sorriso che tanto le piaceva.  
"Lo vedo", commentò Lenard con simpatia, "E tu come ti senti, Nives?"  
"Ah... tuttora incredula", rispose lei, "Mi sembra di vivere un sogno. Il sogno di una fangirl."  
La definizione colpì il giornalista.  
"Mi piace! Posso usarlo come titolo per l'articolo?"  
"Certo, va bene."  
"Ultima domanda: Richard, tu abiti a New York, e tu, Nives, in Italia... a proposito, dove, esattamente?"  
"Vicino a Venezia."  
"Grazie. Allora dicevo... non sarà facile, per voi, frequentarvi..."  
"Non lo è", ammise Richard, "ma fortunatamente ci sono gli aerei, Skype, internet. Ci scambiamo messaggi tutti i giorni e ci parliamo al telefono più volte la settimana, e poi ci troviamo ogni volta che è possibile, come qui."  
"Bene, non voglio tediarvi oltre", concluse Lenard, porgendo la mano a Nives, "Grazie per il vostro tempo. Auguri!", aggiunse cordialmente.  
"Grazie, Burt", rispose Richard, stringendogli la mano che gli porgeva.  
"Posereste assieme per alcune foto?", domandò il giornalista, indicando il suo collega, che finora aveva atteso senza proferir parola.  
"Certamente..."  
Il fotografo li riprese da angolazioni diverse, poi li ringraziò e si congedò assieme a Lenard.  
"Allora, com'è stato?", chiese Richard, guardando Nives.  
"Meno peggio di quel che temevo", ammise lei, cominciando subito a rilassarsi dopo la tensione provata, "Spero che eventuali altre future interviste siano tutte così..."  
"Raramente i professionisti sono sgarbati o importuni", la rassicurò l'attore, "A volte lo sono i giornalisti improvvisati, perché non hanno il senso della misura, ma coi professionisti sono piuttosto tranquillo, specialmente se li conosco come Marlise e Burt. Beviamo qualcosa?", aggiunse poi, cambiando discorso, "Tutte queste chiacchiere mi hanno messo sete..."  
"Anche a me!", rise Nives, ormai del tutto rasserenata.  
Si avvicinarono ad uno dei tavoli del buffet, dove trovarono Margaret e John Armitage. Si fermarono a chiacchierare con loro.  
"Richard ci raccontava che pensate di vedervi qualche giorno in Italia per Capodanno", disse la madre di Richard a Nives.  
"Sì, è così", confermò l'italiana, "Ancora non sappiamo esattamente dove, ma l'idea era quella."  
"Spero che una volta o l'altra verrai a trovarci a casa nostra", intervenne John. Margaret annuì:  
"Sì, ne saremmo lieti! Magari a Pasqua? Puoi prenderti qualche giorno di ferie dal lavoro?"  
"Grazie, ne sarei felice", rispose Nives, felicemente sorpresa dell'invito, "Non so però quali potrebbero essere gli impegni di Richard...", proseguì, guardandolo con aria interrogativa.  
"Ora come ora, non lo so neppure io", dichiarò l'attore, "ma se decidiamo di farlo, programmerò i miei impegni nella maniera più opportuna, se appena sarà possibile."  
Stabilirono quindi che, salvo imprevisti, avrebbero fatto proprio così, con Nives e Richard che sarebbero stati ospiti a casa dei genitori di lui per alcuni giorni in occasione della Pasqua dell'anno seguente, che cadeva ai primi di aprile.  
Il rinfresco proseguì, tra stuzzichini, bevande e chiacchiere coi membri del cast e della troupe presenti, soprattutto con Lee Pace e Peter Jackson. Ogni tanto Nives e Richard si scambiavano sguardi e sorrisi, che col trascorrere del tempo divennero allusivi mentre il desiderio reciproco, solo temporaneamente soppresso dalle forti emozioni della serata, tornava a impadronirsi di loro.  
Ad un certo punto Nives non ne poté più e gli bisbigliò in un orecchio:  
"Che ne dici se torniamo in albergo?"  
Richard la traguardò con quella sua espressione che immancabilmente faceva vibrare la sua femminilità e rispose sottovoce:  
"Dico che sarebbe anche ora..."  
Cominciarono ad accomiatarsi; non erano i primi, dato che in realtà già alcuni altri erano andati via, così sperarono che il motivo del loro congedo non fosse troppo evidente. Ovviamente si sbagliavano, ma nessuno fece battute inappropriate; solo Lee si concesse il lusso di una strizzata d'occhi all'indirizzo del suo amico, che lo contraccambiò con un sorrisetto.  
Il portiere chiamò un taxi per la coppia, che in pochi minuti fu nuovamente in albergo. Mano nella mano, i due innamorati attraversarono rapidamente la hall e presero l'ascensore. Mentre salivano, Richard le sfiorò il dorso della mano con le labbra.  
"Sei bellissima, Lady Nerwen", le mormorò. Lei sentì un lungo, caldo brivido percorrerla dalla nuca alla punta dei piedi; il suo sogno era lì davanti a lei, diventato realtà, e la guardava con occhi colmi d'amore e desiderio. No, si disse: era mille volte *meglio* di un sogno, perché lui era Richard in carne ed ossa, non una fantasia, e poteva coprirlo di baci e di carezze.  
"Grazie...", mormorò di rimando, inghiottendo il nodo di commozione che le chiudeva la gola.  
L'ascensore si fermò con un lieve suono scampanellante e le porte si aprirono silenziosamente; scesero e poco dopo erano in camera.  
"Dammi qualche minuto", disse Nives, liberandosi del mantello e posandolo sulla sedia della scrivania, "Tu intanto mettiti comodo", lo esortò, guardandolo con intenzione.  
"Va bene", accettò lui con un sorrisetto, capendo l'antifona.  
In bagno, rapidamente Nives ripose i gioielli nel beauty case, poi si struccò accuratamente e si spogliò; non volendo andare di là con l'abito, lo appese ad un gancio libero accanto al box della doccia, poi si rinfrescò ed infine tornò in camera con indosso la sola biancheria intima. Stavolta era un completino di pizzo color avorio, elegante ed intrigante ad un tempo, abbastanza trasparente da accendere la fantasia ma senza sconfinare nella volgarità. Nives contava di far restare senza fiato Richard... ma non aveva previsto che lui aveva fatto lo stesso pensiero.  
Lo trovò appoggiato con una spalla contro il muro accanto al letto, i piedi nudi, la camicia completamente aperta a rivelare i muscoli scolpiti di torace e addome, sul volto un'espressione scanzonata.

  
Si guardarono, divorandosi reciprocamente con gli occhi, senza quasi respirare.  
"Sei... molto sexy...", riuscì infine a dire Richard, la voce rauca di desiderio.  
"Anche tu", gracchiò Nives, muovendo un passo verso di lui. L'attore si staccò dalla parete e le andò incontro, prendendola tra le braccia e catturandole subito le labbra in un bacio famelico. Ed era così che si sentiva: affamato, affamato di lei, ma non soltanto del suo corpo; il suo bisogno andava molto oltre la sfera fisica, perché era fatto in parti uguali di carne e di sentimento. Bramava il compimento materiale, ma anche quello emotivo, che solo lei poteva dargli, perché era la donna che amava con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
"Ti amo, Nives", le bisbigliò sulle labbra, prima di baciarla di nuovo, profondamente, accarezzando la sua lingua con la propria in modo sensuale. Lei gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena, sotto la camicia, e si strofinò contro di lui, facendolo gemere di piacere. Le afferrò i fianchi per bloccarla, ma poi cambiò idea e la strinse più forte. Contro il ventre, Nives sentì la sua durezza virile e gemette a sua volta.  
"Ho così tanta voglia di te...", sospirò Richard, "Di *te*, capisci?, *te*..."  
"Anch'io, Richard... anch'io...", ansimò Nives, mentre lui scendeva a baciarle il collo. Sentì le sue mani sulla schiena, che dalla vita risalivano sotto i capelli fino alle scapole, carezzevoli, e rabbrividì: adorava essere toccata così, la eccitava e allo stesso tempo la commuoveva perché non era una carezza erotica, bensì amorevole, dettata non dalla lussuria, ma dal sentimento.  
Le dita di Richard si posarono sul gancio del reggiseno e lo aprirono; lentamente, le fece passare le spalline dalle braccia e lasciò cadere a terra l'indumento; le sue labbra vagarono più in basso, sul suo petto, sulle tenere rotondità del seno, fino a chiudersi attorno ad un capezzolo svettante.  
Sentendolo sfiorare quei sensibili boccioli con la punta della lingua, Nives mandò un'esclamazione deliziata. Gli passò le mani davanti, sull'addome, accarezzandolo; sentì fremere i muscoli sotto il suo tocco mentre lo udiva sospirare. Poi risalì al torace ed infilò le mani sotto la camicia, facendogliela scivolare giù dalle spalle. Lui la lasciò per un momento, in modo da poter sfilare le maniche, poi la riprese tra le braccia e si dedicò all'altro capezzolo. Nives inarcò la schiena, gemendo, offrendosi alla sua bocca; Richard spostò le mani ed agganciò gli slip, cominciando ad abbassarli lungo le sue gambe. Lei si mosse per facilitarlo e pochi attimi dopo era completamente nuda.  
"Sei... troppo vestito...", ansimò, cominciando ad armeggiare con la fibbia della sua cintura. L'aprì, poi gli sbottonò i pantaloni ed abbassò la cerniera, con attenzione perché la sua erezione premeva contro di essa e non voleva rischiare di fargli male; infine lo toccò.  
Richard sussultò e d'istinto si schiacciò in quella mano posata a coppa su di lui.  
"Cielo, Nives, sei... sei fantastica...", rantolò, senza fiato. I pantaloni caddero attorno alle sue caviglie, seguiti un istante dopo dai boxer. Li scalciò via, poi posò le mani sul bel fondoschiena di Nives e la sollevò; lei gli circondò la vita con le gambe e si lasciò trasportare sul letto, dove lui la depose di traverso e le si adagiò sopra.  
"Amami, Richard...", Nives lo invitò con voce bassa e carica di desiderio, "Amami con tutta la tua passione..."  
Si stupì della propria audacia, ma la voglia di lui la divorava e non arrossì. Non l'aveva ancora toccata, tantomeno baciata intimamente come soleva fare, ma era già più che pronta per lui; non era mai stata tanto smaniosa, con un uomo... Nessuno era mai stato capace di accenderla così tanto con così poco.  
Ma Richard era d'altro avviso: adorava indulgere a omaggiare il suo corpo, a farla impazzire per lui.  
"Lo farò", le promise sottovoce; il tono più basso di un'ottava le mandò in fibrillazione il cuore, "ma prima voglio assaggiarti..."  
Le viscere di Nives si torsero alla sola idea. Sganciò le caviglie, che ancora teneva incrociate dietro la sua schiena, e Richard scese lungo il suo corpo, seminando baci lungo la strada, sul petto, sul seno, sul ventre, fino ad arrivare al suo caldo fiore di donna. L'essenza segreta di Nives gli faceva girare la testa ogni volta che la gustava, ma si costrinse ad andarci piano, schiudendo delicatamente i petali roridi di desiderio per assaporarli adagio.  
Sentendolo lambirla in quel modo dolce ed eccitante assieme, Nives inarcò la schiena e artigliò le lenzuola, mandando un'alta esclamazione di piacere.  
La sua reazione lo lusingò e lo indusse a carezzarla con maggior decisione.  
"Ah!", la udì quasi gridare, mentre trasaliva violentemente; allora le depose un ultimo bacio proprio nel punto più sensibile, prima di sollevarsi su di lei e posizionarsi. Nives aveva il viso girato di lato, i lunghissimi capelli scuri sparpagliati tutt'intorno, ed era semplicemente stupenda.  
"Guardami", la invitò. Subito lei volse gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo annebbiato per il desiderio. Allora Richard si spinse dentro di lei, colmandola, e Nives lo accolse con un singulto che esprimeva tanto piacere quanto sollievo; alzò le ginocchia, lasciandolo sprofondare ancor più dentro di lei. A Richard sfuggì un ansito; si mosse avanti e indietro, in un movimento lento e ampio.  
"Nives... Sei così perfetta, Nives... dolce... calda... tenera... Mia Nives... ti amo..."  
"Richard...", boccheggiò lei, sopraffatta, "No... *tu* sei perfetto... amore mio..."  
Rammentando come lei lo avesse esortato ad usare tutta la sua passione, l'uomo cominciò a muoversi con più fermezza, sempre spiando il suo volto per assicurarsi di star facendo bene; vide le labbra di lei schiudersi per il piacere, mentre le palpebre velavano i suoi occhi ed il suo respiro si faceva irregolare.  
"Sì... così...", lo incoraggiò. Il suo sospiro amoroso gli seccò la gola; socchiuse gli occhi, godendo della sua vicinanza, fisica e non soltanto. Senza accorgersene, aumentò il ritmo; i gemiti di lei gli riempirono gli orecchi, togliendogli il fiato per l'emozione, inducendolo a muoversi ancor più vigorosamente, proprio come lei lo aveva pregato di fare. La sentì tendersi sotto di lui mentre gli piantava le unghie nella schiena; il cuore gli balzò in gola mentre capiva che lei stava per raggiungere il culmine.  
Nives era completamente in balia del piacere che Richard le stava donando, la mente oscurata, il respiro affannato, il corpo incendiato; emetteva suoni incoerenti mentre sentiva avvicinarsi rapidamente il climax. Si tese come la corda di un violino, le labbra che formavano una 'o' stupefatta; poi arrivò il compimento, travolgendola come una valanga e strappandole un lungo lamento straziante. Troppo eccitato per resistere, alla sua prima contrazione Richard fu a sua volta trascinato nel gorgo del piacere; gettò la testa all'indietro ed emise un gemito pari al suo. Era la prima volta che raggiungevano la vetta in contemporanea, amplificando così l'uno il godimento dell'altra, e per lunghi istanti parve loro di essere in un'altra dimensione, colma di delizia tanto dei sensi che dei sentimenti, dalla quale nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto dover tornare.  
Infine i loro spasmi si calmarono; esausto per l'impegno fisico, ma ancor più per l'intensa emozione, Richard si adagiò gentilmente su di lei.  
Lentamente, i loro respiri affannosi si calmarono, e così le pulsazioni impazzite dei loro cuori. Richard girò il viso e depose piccoli baci sulla spalla di Nives, poi sul collo, risalendo fino alla mascella per raggiungerle infine le labbra, che baciò delicatamente. Immersa in una nuvola di beatitudine, Nives lo contraccambiò con uguale dolcezza. L'aveva amata con irruenza travolgente, eppure era capace di una tenerezza così grande da sembrarle impossibile e da farle venire le lacrime agli occhi. Lo strinse più forte.  
"Ti amo, mio bel ragazzo britannico", gli bisbigliò.  
"E io amo te, mia dolce ragazza italiana", la contraccambiò lui, tornando a baciarla.  
Rimasero a coccolarsi per un bel po', prima di decidersi a infilarsi sotto le coperte e a dormire.

 

_Nota dell'autrice:_   
_Gli attori citati erano tutti presenti alla première londinese, tranne Dean O'Gorman; mi sono presa una licenza poetica con lui perché mi piaceva troppo l'idea di riprodurre la scena dell'arrivo di Fili e Kili da Bilbo a beneficio di Nives. Spero abbiate gradito il siparietto XD_


	6. Capitolo VI: Martedì 2 dicembre 2014

 

Capitolo VI: Martedì 2 dicembre 2014

Era mezzogiorno quando Richard e Nives scesero a fare checkout; Nives aveva l’aereo alle 16.50, mentre Richard sarebbe andato dai suoi per poi partire l’indomani sera alla volta di Parigi per la seconda première.  
Fecero un lauto pranzo – dato che avevano saltato la colazione per poter stare soli insieme fino all’ultimissimo momento – e poi attesero nella hall che arrivasse il taxi che era stato prenotato per Nives.  
“Buon viaggio di rientro”, le augurò Richard, baciandola un’ultima volta sulle labbra prima che salisse in auto, diretta a Victoria Station, da dove avrebbe preso l’espresso per l’aeroporto di Gatwick, “Avvisami quando sarai arrivata a casa.”  
“Va bene; e tu salutami tanto i tuoi genitori.”  
“Sarà fatto…”  
Nives salì e Richard chiuse la portiera; lei si affacciò e lo salutò buttandogli un ultimo bacio, che lui catturò e si portò al cuore, per poi contraccambiare. La guardò andar via col cuore pesante; nonostante sapesse che si sarebbero rivisti di lì a quattro settimane scarse, ovvero meno della metà del tempo che era trascorso questa volta, gli sembrava sempre troppo…  
********  
Non appena giunse a casa, Nives mandò un messaggio via Whatsapp a Richard per avvertirlo, a cui lui risposte pochi minuti dopo mandandole baci e fiori, oltre che un saluto da parte dei suoi genitori che la ricambiavano.  
Subito dopo, Nives telefonò a suo padre per informarlo che tornata sana e salva; Luigi non era un tipo apprensivo, ma lei sapeva che gli faceva piacere essere messo al corrente di come le andavano le cose. Anche durante la permanenza a Londra, gli aveva mandato dei messaggi via Whatsapp, ad esempio mentre stava rientrando in albergo dopo la première e il ricevimento che era seguito, per dirgli che la sua relazione con Richard Armitage era stata ufficializzata. Era stato anche un modo per rassicurarlo sul fatto che l’attore stava facendo veramente sul serio con lei che, per quanto adulta, sarebbe sempre rimasta la sua *bambina* e quindi guai a chi le faceva del male. Aveva trascorso dei giorni meravigliosi, gli raccontò – senza ovviamente entrare nei particolari, ma Luigi non era di certo ingenuo e sapeva perfettamente cosa intendeva per *meravigliosi*; del resto, anche lui e Tina, la madre di Nives, erano stati separati per un periodo a causa del lavoro di lui, quindi immaginava bene cosa significasse ritrovarsi dopo una lunga separazione.  
Dopo la chiacchierata col padre, Nives diede un’occhiata sul web per vedere che notizie si potevano trovare relativamente all’annuncio della sua relazione con Richard Armitage. Marlise non aveva ancora pubblicato il video sul suo blog – probabilmente ci sarebbero voluti alcuni giorni – ma le altre testate internet presenti alla première, come *SciFiNow* e *Apex Magazine*, avevano sicuramente diffuso un articolo in merito già quel giorno stesso; ma tra la mattinata trascorsa in ben altre… faccende affaccendata, e il pomeriggio di viaggio, non aveva ancora potuto guardare, così adesso ardeva di curiosità.  
Trovò subito un articolo pubblicato da *SciFiNow* che parlava della première, con tanto di foto, tra cui una di lei e Richard in sala, nel momento in cui stavano tornando a sedersi alla fine dell’intervallo. Lui sorrideva con quel suo bellissimo sorriso che la faceva sciogliere, chiaramente molto felice, e lei aveva un’espressione radiosa. L’articolo raccontava come si era svolta la première e poi si soffermava brevemente sul fatto che Richard Armitage fosse accompagnato da una giovane donna italiana il cui nome ancora non era stato divulgato, ma che fonti certe davano per la sua nuova fidanzata. A quali *fonti certe* alludesse, Nives non faticò a immaginare: esclusi i colleghi di Richard, che non andavano certo a perdersi in inutili pettegolezzi, chiunque fosse stato presente al rinfresco poteva averli visti insieme in atteggiamenti palesemente confidenziali, camerieri in primis, ed aver riportato informazioni e impressioni ai giornalisti.  
I commenti dei lettori erano riportati sotto e Nives si mise a leggerli con una certa apprensione.  
*Ma che carina questa tipa! Sembra felicissima, ma come darle torto?? Sta con un uomo fantastico come Richard!*  
*Ma bravo Richard! Un’italiana ti sei trovato! Le italiane sono THE BEST lo sapevi eh, razza di buongustaio ahahaahh!* (La firma di questo commento era un nome italiano).  
*Vorrei saperne di più su questa ragazza! È tutte noi!!!!!*  
*Dio come la invidio! Beata lei che se lo spupazza…*  
*Beh però poteva scegliersene una di più bella…*  
*Voglio essere LEI!!!!!!!!!*  
*Ma che ci trova, in quella? Io sono molto meglio!!!! LOL La mia è tutta invidia…*  
*Spero solo che non stia con lui solo per convenienza e visibilità, che lo ami davvero e che lo renda felice, altrimenti vado lì e le spacco la faccia!!!*  
*Sono felice per te Richard! Meriti tutta la felicità del mondo!*  
*LO SAPEVO CHE NON ERA GAY! Al massimo potrebbe essere bisex, ma non gay, l’ho sempre saputo…*  
Nives tirò un sospiro di sollievo: i commenti positivi erano di gran lunga più numerosi di quelli negativi, e anche quelli non erano poi tanto ostili. Poi pensò che era solo l’inizio e che poteva aspettarsi di peggio in qualsiasi momento.  
Anche *Apex Magazine* aveva pubblicato un articolo, più o meno uguale, e anche lì i commenti erano all’incirca sullo stesso tono, tranne uno di più velenoso che dichiarava Nives *un’arrivista calcolatrice brutta e grassa*. La definizione era talmente assurda e lontana dalla realtà che lei si mise a ridere incontrollabilmente.  
Anche la rivista web inglese *Cinema Magazine* aveva pubblicato un articolo sulla première, dando un certo rilievo al fatto che finalmente Richard Armitage aveva definitivamente chiarito che non era gay. I commenti avevano toni molto vari, da pacati a entusiasti, e parecchi affermavano di volerne sapere di più su questa misteriosa italiana che aveva conquistato il cuore di un attore che era diventato una delle icone più celebri del cinema britannico.  
A quel punto, Nives andò a vedere il proprio profilo Facebook; era su quel social network, così come su Twitter, con uno pseudonimo, ma non era sicura che sarebbe bastato a preservare la sua privacy. Le pochissime amiche con cui si era confidata le avevano assicurato discrezione, nel senso che non sarebbero andate a sbandierare ai quattro venti la loro amicizia con la morosa di Richard Armitage; ma non poteva far altrettanto conto sugli altri amici, molti dei quali non conoscevano il suo vero nome ma che, vedendo le foto diffuse sul web, l’avrebbero collegata al suo profilo. E meno male che aveva un profilo privato, dove solo gli amici potevano vedere le foto; tuttavia era ben consapevole che potevano prelevare tali foto e pubblicarle sulle proprie bacheche, vantandosi della loro amicizia con lei. Ci aveva pensato, ma non aveva senso cercare di nascondersi, in un’epoca dove la privacy era soltanto un miraggio; pertanto, prevedeva una valanga di richieste di amicizia da parte di perfetti sconosciuti, che avrebbe semplicemente cestinato. Meditò se creare una pagina pubblica dove chi cliccava *mi piace* poteva ricevere notifiche, ma si mise a ridere di se stessa: lei *non* era una celebrità, lo era Richard, e fare una cosa del genere, oltre che impegnarle tempo che non aveva, avrebbe davvero dato l’impressione che si stesse mettendo in mostra. Così lasciò subito perdere quell’idea balzana.  
Poi le sovvenne che, mentre su Facebook il suo avatar ritraeva un personaggio storico da lei molto ammirato – Ipazia di Alessandria – su Twitter era invece una sua foto nei panni di Nerwen la Verde, pertanto i follower di Richard, vedendo i suoi commenti, potevano identificarla e lei si sarebbe ritrovata all’improvviso con centinaia, forse migliaia di persone che potevano commentare sul suo account. Si affrettò quindi ad accedere a quel social media e tolse l’immagine, riservandosi di trovarne una di neutra; poi si rese conto della totale inutilità della cosa, perché moltissimi utilizzatori di Twitter sono anche su Facebook e viceversa, per cui se l’avessero scovata sul secondo, l’avrebbero trovata anche sul primo. L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era cambiare le impostazioni dell’account in maniera da non essere sommersa di messaggi privati o pubblicazioni dei follower…  
Scuotendo la testa incredula, rimise la foto: a quel punto, la sua faccia era già conosciuta da svariate migliaia di persone che avevano letto le riviste online e guardato il blog di Marlise, inoltre tra pochi giorni sarebbe stato pubblicato anche il numero di Empire che parlava della première e che conteneva l’intervista che Burt Lenard aveva fatto a lei e a Richard. Poi cercò le impostazioni e fece le opportune modifiche.  
Si era ormai fatto tardi, per cui una volta terminato spense tutto e andò a dormire, alquanto frastornata dal viaggio e dalla consapevolezza che la sua vita stava per subire una rivoluzione.

Mercoledì 3 dicembre 2014

Quando Nives si svegliò ed accese cellulare, trovò un messaggio vocale di Richard:  
“Ben svegliata, mia dolce ragazza italiana. Mi manchi già… Ricordati che ti amo.”  
Nives sorrise commossa: Richard era sempre così attento e premuroso… a volte si chiedeva se era reale, perché le sembrava semplicemente troppo perfetto. Si sentiva così tanto fortunata, che ogni minuto di ogni giorno di ogni anno di straziante solitudine che aveva sofferto era valso la pena, fino all’ultimo. Gli occhi le si inumidirono, ma era per la troppa felicità.  
“Cielo, quanto ti amo, Richard!”, esclamò, rivolta al cellulare, il cui sfondo riproduceva il volto dell’attore in una delle sue foto preferite, un primo piano di tre quarti che lo ritraeva con *bedroom eyes*, come venivano efficacemente definiti in inglese.

  
Fece colazione, poi andò al lavoro. Marilena, la titolare dell’azienda, arrivò verso le nove e, pur indaffaratissima come sempre, trovò il tempo di chiederle come fosse andato il suo fine settimana lungo alla première con *Cris*, il nome col quale conosceva il *moroso* inglese di Nives.  
“Fantastico!”, rispose quest’ultima con entusiasmo, “Ho incontrato gli attori presenti e anche il regista, mi sono fatta fare gli autografi da tutti e anche qualche foto”, si interruppe, “e a proposito di Cris, ti devo raccontare una cosa importante, quando hai tempo…”  
La donna bionda la scrutò attentamente e vide che era sulle spine.  
“Vado un momento in produzione a vedere se hanno bisogno di me, poi torno subito”, le disse con decisione. Era sempre molto disponibile, quando si trattava di cose importanti, e infatti Nives la considerava un’amica, oltre che la sua datrice di lavoro. Dopotutto, quando in giugno si era sentita male in ufficio, l’aveva accompagnata al pronto soccorso ed era stata con lei finché la collega, che lavorava *part time* nell’altro ufficio, era venuta a darle il cambio, risparmiando a suo padre lo stress di dover venire lui. Non c’era che dire, aveva dei colleghi semplicemente fantastici, e si rendeva conto d’essere molto fortunata anche in questo.  
Una decina di minuti dopo, Marilena tornò in ufficio e si sedette davanti alla scrivania di Nives.  
“Raccontami tutto”, la esortò con un sorriso. Per tutta risposta, Nives prese il cellulare e le mostrò la foto di Richard che usava come sfondo.  
“Ti presento Cris”, disse. Marilena guardò l’immagine.  
“Che bell’uomo!”, esclamò con sincerità, poi corrugò la fronte, “Aspetta un momento, io lo conosco…”, sollevò gli occhi e guardò il calendario dietro Nives, che era dedicato a Richard Armitage, “ma…! Assomiglia moltissimo al tuo attore preferito!”, le lanciò un’occhiata insospettita, “Non vorrai dirmi che è proprio lui??”  
Frattanto che Marilena era stata di là, Nives aveva ritrovato l’articolo di *Apex Magazine* ed ora le mostrò la schermata.  
“Abbiamo reso pubblica la nostra storia lunedì sera”, le spiegò, “Prima non abbiamo voluto, per avere un po’ di privacy… Cris è il diminutivo del suo secondo nome, Crispin”; concluse.  
L’altra donna scoppiò a ridere:  
“Complimenti, mia cara! Sei rimasta single per tanto tempo, e quando trovi finalmente un fidanzato, vai a prenderti il meglio che potevi sperare!”, si alzò e fece il giro della scrivania per abbracciare Nives, “Sono così contenta per te…!”, dichiarò, raggiante, “Quasi stento a crederci… Dai, raccontami com’è andata…”  
Così, Nives le fece un resoconto sommario della sua incredibile avventura londinese con l’attore del suo cuore, dell’inaspettata svolta veneziana e dell’emozionante sviluppo di nuovo a Londra. Ogni tanto il telefono disturbava la narrazione, ma Marilena, pur avendo molto da fare, volle ascoltare fino in fondo.  
“E ora quando vi rivedrete?”, volle sapere.  
“Per Capodanno passeremo qualche giorno insieme”, le rispose, “Poi vedremo di volta in volta i suoi impegni. Col suo lavoro, è sempre in giro… oggi per esempio parte per Parigi, dove ha la seconda première, poi andrà a Rio e infine a Los Angeles. Poi si prenderà un po’ di vacanze e passerà il Natale in Inghilterra dai suoi.”  
“Beh, se ti servono dei giorni di ferie per vederti con lui, basta che me li chiedi con un certo anticipo, specie in alta stagione…”  
“Non preoccuparti, non intendo piantare in asso il lavoro se non per un’emergenza”, le assicurò Nives. Marilena le sorrise con affetto: Nives era sempre stata molto parsimoniosa nel chiedere giorni liberi, e mai senza adeguato anticipo.  
“Lo so, era solo per dirti che, a meno di grossi problemi organizzativi, non devi farti scrupolo a chiedere, d’accordo?”  
“D’accordo”, annuì Nives, con gratitudine. Era fortunata ad avere una datrice di lavoro così, pensò. Ne era già consapevole, naturalmente; quella era soltanto l’ennesima conferma.  
**********  
Luigi fu fermissimo, quando a pranzo Nives gli parlò dell’invito di Richard a trascorrere con lui il Capodanno:  
“Partirai appena possibile e rimarrai con lui tutto il tempo che potrai, anche fino alla Befana”, le disse perentorio. Nives lo guardò con immenso affetto: suo padre era una persona di poche parole, quasi burbero, ma di certo non era un egoista. L’anno precedente l’aveva praticamente obbligata ad andare in ferie almeno una settimana, in agosto, quando lei non aveva affatto previsto di farlo, non volendo lasciarlo solo a pochi mesi dalla morte della madre; e quell’anno l’aveva esortata a prendersi nuovamente le sue ferie abituali di due settimane.  
“No, è troppo”, gli rispose in tono altrettanto perentorio, “e poi non voglio tornare l’ultimo giorno di ferie, non mi va di dover tornare al lavoro il giorno dopo. No, ho deciso che parto il 29 e torno il 5, è già un’intera settimana.”  
Luigi diede un’occhiata al calendario.  
“Perché non parti il 27, invece?”  
“Papà, non voglio lasciarti solo per troppo tempo…”, cominciò Nives, impensierita. Lui scosse nuovamente la testa:  
“Non preoccuparti per me: mi arrangio ancora bene, e comunque sai che ci sono sempre Francesca e Livio”, le ricordò, riferendosi ai genitori della sua figlioccia Marina, per i quali era un secondo padre, “Non sono solo, dai… Sei *tu* che sei stata sola per così tanto tempo, senza un compagno, e adesso che ce l’hai e non potete stare insieme tanto spesso, *pretendo* che tu approfitti di ogni e qualsiasi occasione per farlo. Solo così mi fai contento.”  
Il cellulare di Nives scelse quel momento per emettere il suono di un sms che arrivava; lei guardò e vide che era Richard. Lo aprì e lesse *Sono già alla caccia di un bel posto per noi due a Capodanno, appena ho novità di faccio sapere. Ti amo*. Un sorriso le fiorì sul volto e Luigi sogghignò con aria saputa.  
“È lui, vero?”, allo sguardo sorpreso della figlia, il suo sogghigno si allargò, “Nessun altro che ti manda sms ti fa sorridere così. Questo mi fa capire che lui ti rende felice”, diceva sempre *lui*, riferendosi a Richard, perché non riusciva proprio a memorizzare quel nome per lui esotico, “E gli conviene”, soggiunse, accigliandosi un poco, “altrimenti sai già che fine gli faccio fare.”  
Nives lo abbracciò di slancio:  
“Grazie, sei il miglior papà del mondo…!”  
************  
Quando la sera tornò a casa, Nives pensò che fosse opportuno avvisare anche gli amici – quelli *reali* – di quel che era accaduto; in particolare Francesca e Livio, a cui avrebbe chiesto di tener compagnia a suo padre durante la sua assenza. Francesca era la sua amica del cuore da vent’anni, l’aveva consolata e sostenuta moltissimo durante i terribili mesi seguiti alla separazione e poi, solo due anni prima, le era stata a fianco fisicamente e moralmente quando era mancata sua mamma, che per lei era stata una seconda madre. Era anche una delle poche persone che sapevano quanto la sua solitudine sentimentale la facesse realmente soffrire.  
Solo lei e Livio, oltre a Beatrice e a Lorraine, sapevano di Richard; ma ancora non le aveva detto dell’annuncio. Ne sarebbe stata indubbiamente molto felice per lei, così come Livio.  
Avrebbe approfittato della sua dilazionata festa di compleanno, la domenica successiva; difficilmente lo avrebbero saputo prima, dato che nessuno dei sui amici era fan di Richard Armitage e quindi non ne cercava notizie sul web come aveva fatto lei fino a qualche mese prima e come comunque faceva ancora, anche se con molta minore frequenza dato che poteva avere sue notizie di prima mano.

Venerdì 10 dicembre 2014

“Che ne pensi di Cortina d’Ampezzo?”  
La domanda di Richard, con cui stava parlando via Skype, colse Nives di sorpresa.  
“È una località molto bella e chic”, rispose, pensierosa, “almeno quanto Davos in Svizzera, per dire: la conosci?”  
“Davos? Certo che la conosco”, affermò l’attore inglese; in quel momento, si trovava a New York, dove si stava riposando qualche giorno dopo il tour de force delle première, conclusasi due giorni prima a Los Angeles, e dove la settimana seguente sarebbe stato intervistato in un popolare talk show statunitense, “Quant’è lontana Cortina da dove abiti?”, le domandò poi.  
“Aspetta che verifico…”, disse Nives, andando rapidamente su Google Maps e facendo l’opportuna ricerca, “Circa tre ore e venti”, rispose, “Non è vicinissima, ma neppure inarrivabile”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendolo un po’ perplesso.  
“Sei sicura? Non ti spiace guidare per tutta quella strada?”, volle assicurarsi lui, premuroso come sempre.  
“Sono poco più di duecento chilometri, in realtà”, gli rivelò lei, “ma non essendo autostrada, ci si mette più tempo. Però a me piace guidare, per cui non ho problemi.”  
“E per la neve?”  
“Neanche per quella ho problemi, se le strade sono sgombre: ho le gomme termiche e le catene.”  
“Allora confermo la prenotazione, che ne dici?”  
“L’albergo ce l’ha, il centro benessere?”, indagò Nives.  
“Non è un albergo, è un piccolo chalet, e ha sauna alle erbe, bagno turco e idromassaggio.”  
Nives fece tanto d’occhi:  
“Uno chalet??”  
“Sì, non mi va di andare in albergo in mezzo alla confusione.”  
Era tipico del suo carattere riservato, capì la donna.  
“Oh… sono senza parole”, mormorò, “Tu non lo sai, ma è da *sempre* che sogno di trascorrere il Capodanno in uno chalet di montagna, sotto metri di neve, io e il mio lui da soli…”  
Richard assunse inaspettatamente la sua deliziosa aria *adorkable*.  
“Sono felice di realizzare un tuo sogno”, le sorrise, “Allora prenoto subito, non sia mai che lo affittino a qualcun altro mentre stiamo parlando…”, armeggiò con la tastiera, “Fatto”, annunciò. Era evidente che si trovava già sul sito o sull’e-mail della sua agenzia di viaggi preferita e gli era bastato cliccare *invio* per confermare la prenotazione.  
“Bene…! Hai visto il servizio di Marlise?”, domandò poi Nives, cambiando discorso: la blogger californiana lo aveva pubblicato il giorno prima.  
“Sì, mi è piaciuto.”  
“Anche a me… e i commenti riguardanti la nostra relazione, li hai letti?”  
“Certamente, e non mi stupisce che la stragrande maggioranza siano positivi.”  
Lei si morse un labbro:  
“Ma non a tutti, questo era inevitabile”, mormorò, “Ci sono sicuramente moltissime tue fan che mi odiano a morte…”  
“No”, la interruppe lui con quieta fermezza, “non credo. Quando pensavano che stessi con Lee, mi hanno riferito di alcune osservazioni poco carine, ma la larga maggioranza dei commenti era favorevole anche se magari non entusiasta. Se erano pronte ad accettare una mia relazione omosessuale, figurati una con una di loro, una *fangirl* come ti diverti tanto a definirti…”  
“Mah… forse è proprio il contrario, finché ti credevano con Lee eri irraggiungibile per tutte loro, ma adesso che stai con me, tutte vorranno essere me e, non potendolo ovviamente essere, mi odieranno…”, la voce le si spense: era davvero preoccupata.  
“La Armitage Army mi è sempre stata di grande supporto”, le fece osservare pacatamente Richard, “Certo, ci sono state e ci saranno alcune persone che esprimeranno rabbia e invidia, ma hai già visto tu stessa che la maggioranza, superato lo shock iniziale, mi farà mille congratulazioni e vorrà saperne di più su di te, su di noi, i particolari più minuti su come ci siamo conosciuti e innamorati…”  
“Ecco un’altra cosa che mi preoccupa: l’esposizione mediatica… spero di non ritrovarmi paparazzi davanti casa o al lavoro!”  
“Non credo… a meno che qualche tuo falso amico non faccia una soffiata ai media su dove tu abiti o lavori. Hai timori in questo senso?”  
Nives rifletté attentamente:  
“No, o almeno non mi viene in mente nessuno al corrente di dove vivo o lavoro che possa voler farmi un dispetto simile”, sospirò, “Va bene, ammetto che non ci avevo pensato quando mi sono messa con te, ma ormai è tardi per tornare indietro”, ridacchiò, “né ovviamente lo vorrei. Sopporterei qualsiasi cosa, pur di stare con te.”  
Lui ricambiò il suo sorriso con uno sguardo colmo d’amore.

  
“Grazie, mia dolcissima ragazza italiana… Per me è lo stesso: qualsiasi cosa, pur di stare con te…”  
Chiacchierarono ancora per un po’, poi, dato che per Nives era ormai quasi mezzanotte, si salutarono e chiusero il collegamento con un ultimo bacio virtuale.  
La donna faticò un poco ad addormentarsi, ancora turbata da tornado mediatico che l’aveva travolta. Non era pronta per questo, pensò con un sospiro; ma, in qualche modo, avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi. Di certo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimanere tra le quinte: non aveva mai amato mettersi in mostra e non avrebbe sicuramente cominciato adesso. Sarebbe comparsa al fianco di Richard nelle rare occasioni ufficiali in cui potevano presenziare insieme, tuttavia era sua ferma intenzione farsi vedere il meno possibile. Non nascondersi, però, altrimenti poteva venir tacciata di essere una musona, un’antisociale, un’antipatica. Sospirò di nuovo, frustrata: in qualsiasi maniera si fosse comportata, avrebbe suscitato critiche, proprio come Richard. Doveva assolutamente trovare la maniera di conviverci, così come faceva lui. Ma che le era saltato in mente, a mettersi con una celebrità…? Poi rise di se stessa, con la tipica auto-ironia che la caratterizzava: non era proprio mai contenta, eh! Prima perché era sola, adesso perché stava con una persona famosa… In realtà, non avrebbe cambiato una virgola della sua attuale situazione sentimentale: Richard era un sogno d’uomo, e lei aveva l’incommensurabile fortuna di amarlo e di esserne riamata. Sinceramente, cosa poteva volere di più, dalla vita? Assolutamente niente, perché avendo lui, aveva davvero tutto ciò che poteva realmente desiderare: un sogno diventato realtà…

 

_Angolo dell'autrice:_

_E così si conclude anche questa storia... spero che vi sia piaciuta! Se sì, vi sarei molto grata se mi scriveste due parole per farmelo sapere, grazie!!!! :-)_

_Non escludo di tornare a scrivere ancora delle vicende di Richard e Nives, ma dipende tutto dalla mia musa ispiratrice ovviamente XD_

_Grazie a chi ha letto, a chi ha lasciato "kudos", e a chi ha commentato!!!_

_Lady Angel_

 


End file.
